A new change of life
by Akasha Rose
Summary: Summary: Takes place in the Marauder Era, Jocelyn has moved to England from Greece, everything seems normal, but what happens when a secret slips out about her? Please read and review
1. Jocelyn Dionysius

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters, or the setting, only Jocelyn, Andrea, Corbin, Raelene, Sammie and Mel, the rest belong to JKR.

**Summary:** Takes place in the Marauder Era, Jocelyn has moved to England from Greece, everything seems normal, but what happens when a secret slips out about her?

"Jocelyn Dionysius"

Summer was slowly coming to a close school was starting up soon. The atmosphere was filled with anticipation of seeing friends once more. All the school supplied were already collected and ready to go for a brand new year.

Families were wishing their children a safe journey to school and to a good year. A train whistle blew; there was ten minutes to go before the train was going to leave. First years were wandering around nervously while their parents were giving them encouragement.

A tall boy with messy black hair was talking with a woman who kept grasping him into a hug. There were two other men there as well, one that looked like the boy and the other with shoulder length black hair that was neat and perfect, something the other boy would never be able to maintain, and with beautiful drowning grey eyes. Both men kept talking about what was going on at school that following year.

"I want you to behave yourself James, keep yourself out of mischief this year, I don't want to hear that you've been acting foolish is that understood?" Mrs. Potter said, giving her son, James Potter, another tight embrace.

"Don't worry mum, I will I promise you," James replied in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah Mrs. Potter he's got me around, I'll keep an eye on him," the boy with the neat shoulder length black hair said.

"Sirius, that goes for you as well!"

"Yes'm," Sirius replied in mock sadness as he hung his head. James couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

"Good, now have a safe journey, don't get carried a way, we'll probably see you for Christmas."

"All right, bye mum, bye dad, love you both."

Turning away from James' folks, both headed into the train

"All right, where do you suppose Moony, and Wormtail are?"

"My guess, holding the last compartment for us as usual."

"Let's go then."

As the two boys headed down the aisle, a young woman boarded the train and looked around nervously. She couldn't find her cousins who said were going to be meeting her at the train and none of her friends were there either.

At the last compartment, James and Sirius saw two boys sitting in the compartment. One of the boys was slightly muscular and a fair height, although you couldn't really tell with him sitting down. He had light brown hair and baby blue eyes. They other boy was short and chubby. He had mouse brown hair and matching eyes. These two boys were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was sitting by the window reading his book while Peter just stared ahead.

"Prongs, Padfoot, you made it!" Peter said snapping out of his daydream.

"Yeah, so how's it going?" Sirius asked.

"Oh not bad," Peter replied.

"Moony, how's it going with you?" James asked taking a seat next to him.

"All right," Remus replied not looking up from his book.

"So what did everyone do for their summer vacation?" asked Sirius. "Well I know what Remus probably did."

"And what pray tell would that have been?" Remus asked finally looking up.

"Sitting at home reading an going out every full moon."

"Not even close, I actually went on a trip with my family."

"Way off there Padfoot," Wormtail responded.

"Shut up Wormtail."

"So what about you Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Been thinking about new pranks to pull on the Slytherins this year."

"Very nice."

Remus sat there and sighed, he was slightly annoyed the their childish behaviour, but once in a while he became interested in joining in on the prank. But at that point in time, he just went back to his book not in the mood to actually worry about that.

Silence filled the compartment before a knock sounded at the door; James got up from his seat and slid the door open. Standing there was a young woman of sixteen with olive skin, with chest length brown hair and honey eyes. She looked to be about 5"5, beating Peter who was 5"1 in height, but in no comparison to Remus who was 5"8, James at 5"10 and Sirius at 5"11. The girl wore a long white skirt and black spaghetti strap tank top.

"Hi, I was wondering if it would be all right if I could joined you in your compartment, everywhere else is full."

"Well, actually, we're…" Peter began, but Sirius covered Peter's mouth with his hand.

"More than happy to have you join us," Sirius said.

The girl smiled and sat beside James and Remus, there was a bit of a light air about her.

"My name is James Potter, that's Peter Pettigrew, and over there with his nose in the book is Remus Lupin, and this is…"

"My name is Sirius Black," Sirius said taking the girls hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Very nice to meet you, my name is Jocelyn Dionysius, I transferred from Greece, I went to Magix academy. Its quite different from Hogwarts."

"Tell us about it."

"Well, my old school there were six different houses, there were lycans, vampires, hybrids, purebloods, half-blood's, and Muggles. I don't know why it was split like that, it just was."

"You actually had lycans in your school and no one cared?"

"No, not really, everyone got along so well with each other."

"Wow, that is so cool," Peter said.

"Yeah, I've read so much about this school, Gryffindor looks like a very nice house to be in."

"That's our house!" Peter exclaimed.

"Best house and Qudditch team ever," James said proudly.

"You guys play Qudditch?" Jocelyn asked.

"Only Sirius and I. I'm lead Chaser and Captain and Sirius is the best beater on the team, the only problem is we no longer have a seeker, he left last year," James said.

"That is so cool, if I get into Gryffindor, I totally consider it."

A second later a knock sounded and without waiting for a reply, two people walked in. There were two girls, one had shoulder length red hair and green eyes, the other had chest length red hair with piercing blue eyes. The two of them could have passed sisters by the look of it.

"Sure, Evans you can come right in!" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Shut up Sirius," the girl with chest length hair said. She sat down between him and Peter.

"Sammie, I know you still love me."

"Oh bite me Sirius," Sammie said.

"With pleasure," Sirius joked.

Lily gave him a disgusted look before looking over at Jocelyn.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I've seen you before, my name is Lily Evans, and over there is Sammie Hughes."

"Hi, I'm Jocelyn Dionysius."

"Hey."

"Nice to meet you."

"James, may I have a word with you please?" Lily asked.

"Sure."

Lily and James left the compartment leaving the Marauders, Jocelyn, and Sammie alone.

"So what brings you to Hogwarts, if you don't mind me asking?" Sammie asked.

"My aunt and uncle were getting really worried about my safety, I got beat up sometimes."

"What happened?"

"Well, everyone at my old school kept saying that I have a voice of a siren, mythical creature who use to bring doom to sailors, well I use to sing a lot in the corridor between my friends and my cousins, well guys would here it and full in love with my voice and began to sit on me, of course the girls who were dating the guys got a little ticked off. First it started with glares, rumors later began, then we started to fight, I still have some of the bruises."

"They were vicious by the sounds of it."

"Oh yeah, they were, not the type of people you want to mess with, especially the purebloods, they were a lot stronger, and didn't even use a wand."

"Now that sucks, so what about a boyfriend?" Sirius asked. Sammie elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"No, I've given up on guys, I've been hurt far too many times."

"Aw, what happened, or do you not want to talk about it?" Sammie asked.

"Maybe later," Jocelyn replied.

The compartment door slid open revealing a very happy James, his hair was messier than normal and his glasses were a skew, and there was lipstick smeared on his face. Lily was no longer with him.

"Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to go, I shall see you at school, bye Jocelyn."  
"See yeah Sammie…actually wait up, I'm coming with you, if that's all right with you."

"Sure," Sammie said, understanding that Jocelyn should not be left alone with four boys.

Jocelyn got up from her seat and said her goodbyes to the guys as she followed Sammie.

"Wow, she is such a babe," Sirius said after the door was close.

"Is that all you think about?"

"What?"

"That any girl you see is a babe as you call them?"

"Not really, I think of other things."

"Such as what? Sex and sleep?"

"No, sex, food and sleep."

"Your so unbelievable sometimes," Remus said putting down his book.

"Remus, what is your deal? I've never seen you like this man."

"Fine, she's cute all right!" Remus snapped he was getting really annoyed with Sirius.

"Chill Remus, I'm sorry."

The rest of the trip was a quiet one; Jocelyn was hanging out with Sammie and Lily in their compartment. Jocelyn kept staring longingly out the window as the water passed them by. In the compartment with Sammie, Lily and Jocelyn was a girl with neck length dark brown hair, hazel eyes and pale white skin. Her name was Mel Dumitrescu, she was around 5"5 in height.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, what year are you going in?" asked Lily.

"My sixth year."

"Oh sweet, so am I, as well as these two, this is going to be awesome if you come into Gryffindor. I can show you around the school, I really hope that we can become friends."

"Same here," Jocelyn replied with a smile.

"Is everything all right, you don't seem that happy."

"Yeah, I kept thinking my cousins were going to be here, I guess not."

"What are their names?"

"Andrea, Raelene, and Corbin…yeah my aunt is weird, their last name is Dionysius, all three of them are very protective of me when it comes to me getting hurt."

"That is so cool, I wish I had family to worry about me like that."

The ride continued to drag on, Jocelyn curled up n the corner and rested her head on her knees as she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"_Jocelyn, are you sure you're all right? These marks look bad," Andrea remarked concerned._

"_I'm positive, it's nothing too major," Jocelyn replied reassuringly._

_The four girls were sitting in their room, Jocelyn was sitting cross-legged on her bed, and her arms were black and blue and she a good shiner on her right eye._

"_Jocelyn who did this? Was it one of the guys, cause I swear if it was I'm going to kill them," Raelene vowed._

"_No it wasn't the guys, it was actually the girls, they ganged up on me, it's nothing to worry about I assure you."_

"_Jocelyn, you are black and blue, this is not nothing," Corbin said lightly taking her cousins hand into hers._

_Jocelyn hung her head; this was not the first time she was ever attacked at school. Ever since she started singing around the corridors of the school, the girls have been giving her a hard time, especially when the guys began to take an interest in her._

"_Listen to me Jocelyn, let us deal with them, I'm not saying you can't defend yourself, it's more of the problem that the girls might once more attack you and do some real damage to you, possibly even put you into the hospital."_

"_I don't want any of you to get involved in this."_

"_Trust me Joce, we got involved when they first attacked you, this time it's personal, for right now though, you really need to get some ice on that eye of yours," Andrea said._

_Jocelyn didn't argue with her, Andrea always found away to prove her wrong. Andrea left the room and returned a few minutes later with a compress in her left hand._

"_I still say you should go see Madam_ _Polyxena."_

"_I rather not, I don't want anyone to find out, except for you three."_

"_That's up to you hun, again, I'm just saying."_

* * *

Time ticked by before Jocelyn opened her eyes to see that everyone else was sleeping as well. Not bothering her friends, she got up and left the compartment to look around. 


	2. New house and new room

**A/N: I would like to thank my friend Sammie, some of the story line is from her story, and she allowed me to use it, so this is a big time credit for her.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters, except for my own. **

"New house and new room"

Clapping sounded in the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall continued to clap as the last first year student went to take her seat. There were still four people left.

"Dionysius, Andrea!"

A young woman of fifteen going on sixteen with waist length chestnut brown hair and honey eyes came up and sat on the stool and the hat was placed upon her head. Within seconds, the hat shouted-

"Gryffindor!"

A wave of applause swept through the Gryffindor house, Andrea got off the stool and placed the hat on top before headed to the Gryffindor table.

"Dionysius, Corbin!"

Another young woman of fifteen going on sixteen with chest length chestnut brown hair and honey eyes, came up and sat on the stool just like her sister had done. Once more, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Corbin's head. The hat took a minute to decide, then yelled-

"Slytherin!"

A round of applause sounded at the other table, a groan sounded form Andrea, Raelene, and Jocelyn as Corbin headed off.

"Dionysius, Jocelyn!"

Jocelyn headed up to the stool, her heart began to beat rapidly as she made her way to the stool, worry filled her, she didn't know what to expect. Jocelyn kept her eyes straight ahead in determination.

After sitting down, and the hat placed upon her head, Jocelyn stared at the table ahead, Lily, Sammie, Mel and Andrea all smiled up at her, Jocelyn gave a smile back to them.

"Well now, where shall we put you? You have much courage of a Gryffindor, a great mind of a Ravenclaw, the cunningness of a Slytherin and much loyalty of a Hufflepuff."

"Not in Slytherin, anywhere but Slytherin."

"I determine not by the mind, but of your heart, speak true to it and I shall place you were you deem fit."

Jocelyn closed her eyes and began to silent speak to her heart; she kept in her mind her new friends, and her cousins. Since she no longer had her girlfriend there to give her the guidance, she couldn't focus on her alone. But her friends were there to guide her. Silence filled the hall for another minute or so. Jocelyn opened her eyes and looked at Lily, Sammie, Mel and Andrea, and content smile rested on her face.

"If that is what your heart speaks of, then I place you in GRYFFINDOR!"

"Oh thank Gods," sighed Jocelyn as she got up form the stool and headed to the Gryffindor table, where she sat next to Andrea and Lily.

"Dionysius, Raelene!"

The fourth girl with shoulder length chestnut brown hair and honey eyes headed up to the stool for the last house placement. Once the hat was placed upon her head, it immediately called-

"Slytherin!"

Once more, the Slytherin table applauded and Andrea, Jocelyn and Raelene all groaned. Raelene didn't want to be in Slytherin on any account, but didn't see anyway out. Heading over to the table, she sat next to her sister and slammed her head on the table. People looked over at her to see if she was all right.

"Rae, you all right?"

"I feel nothing," Raelene groaned.

"Raelene is not going to have a fun time in that house, especially Corbin," Jocelyn said.

"She doesn't like Slytherin?"

"We knew someone in that house before hand, he was a nice person and was a complete asshole afterward."

"Explains a lot."

"Oh, and this is my cousin, Andrea, she is one of the cousins that I was talking about."

"Nice to meet you," Lily said reaching her hand over to Andrea's who took it in her own.

"I'm so glad you're in our house," Lily said hugging Jocelyn.

"Same here, this going to be a very fun year, I just know it," replied Jocelyn returning the hug.

"Welcome to the greatest house in Hogwarts," Sirius said leaning over and kissing Jocelyn on her right cheek.

When he pulled away, Lily, James, Andrea, Sammie, and Remus all looked at Sirius in shock. Jocelyn automatically turned to face him, her eyes just glared at him. Sirius felt the glare and kept his head down before he felt a hand smack him in the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Bad Sirius," Sammie said.

Jocelyn started laughing at Sammie's comment toward Sirius, which caused Andrea to start.

"Sorry for Sirius' rude behaviour, he means well," Lily said.

"Quite all right, its just sometimes it comes as a shock when people do that."

Dinner began, piles of food lined all five tables, and Jocelyn and Andrea's mouths began to water. Looking around at everything, deciding where to start, immediately, Jocelyn and Andrea dug in.

"It looks like you two haven't seen food before."

"At our old school we would have the same amount, but the food looked like it was made for the Gods. The smell alone would cling to our noses. Since we left there, it has haunted our senses. Food at home would never be the same."

"Explains a lot. What was one of your favourite foods then?"

"It's called Baklava, it's a pasty, covered in honey syrup, and inside was…so…sweet…and now I'm drooling."

Lily, Sammie, James and Andrea laughed as Jocelyn wiped her mouth with her napkin.

Remus was sitting across from Jocelyn, just gazing into her beautiful honey eyes. Her face glowed when she laughed. Inside his head, the wolf began to become restless.

"Sirius has no right to get close to her, she even said it herself she's given up on guys, he should be staying away from her," the wolf said.

"That includes us though, we have no right to have her either," Remus replied in his head.

"It doesn't matter, we'll make her ours, no matter the outcome might be," replied the wolf.

"But…but…"

"No but, she will be our no matter what!"

Remus looked down at his food, much of it he hadn't even touched.

After dinner, Lily took Andrea and Jocelyn around part of the school, the Marauder's decided to tag along, not in the mood to head up to the Gryffindor just yet.

"What the hell was that all about at dinner Sirius?" James hissed.

"I'm sorry you wanted the last meatloaf, but I was hungry, I couldn't help myself."

"That's not what I'm talking about, I'm talking about kissing Jocelyn."

"Oh. Well I was just welcoming her to our house," Sirius replied meekly.

"Was that it was, I didn't see you do that with any of the other new comers," Remus snapped. This was the first time the group has ever seen Remus get angry.

"Will you guys back off? It was a simple kiss that meant nothing at all," Sirius replied with a smirk.

Remus glared at Sirius with much hatred, before Sirius went to say something to his face, Lily called out from the front. "Are you four coming? We're heading up to the common room now."

"Yeah we're coming." James replied, as he glared at his two friends.

The rest of the walk was a quiet one, except for the girls who were chatting up a storm; Jocelyn and Andrea were teaching Sammie, Lily and Mel how to speak Greek, Lily kept laughing as Jocelyn kept saying a sentence.

"Your getting the hang of it, you just have to stop laughing every time I say something," Jocelyn laughed.

When the group climbed the stairs, they were facing a woman in pink with brown hair. She was called the fat lady.

"Password?"

"Baklava."

The door swung open revealing the common room, the walls were painted red, and there were all sorts of pictures lining the wall. A crackling sounded near a red couch that Sirius plunked himself down upon.

"So who the hell came up that password?" Sirius asked everyone sat down.

"I came up with it, it was thanks to Jocelyn," Lily replied.

"Oh for Christ Sakes!"

"Shut up Sirius!" Lily said glaring.

"So uh…this is a nice Common Room, a lot brighter thank our old one," Jocelyn replied breaking the tension.

"You haven't seen anything yet, wait until you see our dorms," Sirius replied smirking and moving his eyebrows up and down.

Sammie once again hit Sirius in the back of the head. Sirius ducked after getting hit and ducked his head. Jocelyn laughed even more. Remus couldn't hold it in any more, the wolf inside of him needed to be release. He stood up from his chair and freaked out on Sirius.

"Jocelyn hasn't been in our house, or better yet, this school for a full twenty-four hours and you're already making her feel uncomfortable and showing how much of an idiot you are being," Remus growled, very wolf like.

"Hey, did she say anything after I kissed her, has she shown any signs of embarrassment around us. In a way, you're making her feel uncomfortable right now! Besides she seems fine to me. What has gotten into Remus?"

"Right now I think it's your attitude that's gotten to me Sirius!"

"Whoa, hold up you two, I don't want to see any fighting, do you understand me? Remus you are a prefect all right? Keep reminding yourself about that. Sirius, I don't want you to start any fights, especially the first day back!" Lily shouted. She was getting really annoyed with the immaturity that both guys were showing.

"Sorry Lily," Remus apologized sitting back down in his chair, now he really felt embarrassed.

"Sorry Evans," Sirius soon apologized.

An awkward silence filled the Common Room, Sirius and Remus refused to look each other in the eyed. Jocelyn stood there not knowing what to do, she felt like she was caught in the middle of an argument.

"You seem to find ways of making me feel most welcome Mr. Black," Jocelyn said leaning against the couch. Her voice never showed a hint of irritation.

"Your most welcome Miss. Dionysius, and I apologize for my rude behaviour and please call me Sirius, Mr. Black is my father and its sounds so old."

"All right then Sirius I forgive you, then please call me Jocelyn, Joce, Jo or Lynn."

"Joce it is," he replied nodding his head.

Remus still felt ashamed for what he did, but the wolf inside of him was making him eel angry.

"Um…first off, I am very, very sorry for how I acted, I normally don't act out like that…and…uh…would it be all right if I called you Joce too?"

Jocelyn smiled sweetly, her honey eyes full of compassion, "Sure you can, and I forgive you Remus, I'm somewhat use to it. It would actually be nice for everyone to call me Joce or what ever suits you."

"Cool, well come on, let's head up to our dorms, I'm getting tired."

"Same here, I'm looking forward to lying down on a soft bed."

The girls got up from their seats and headed for the stairs.

"Night boys," Jocelyn called, and the five girls headed up to the dorms.

When Lily, Jocelyn, Sammie, Mel and Andrea entered the girls' dorm, four heads turned to face them.

"Who the hell are they and what are they doing in our dorm!" one of the girls snapped. She had black hair, reaching to her chest, with cold black eyes. She would have been pretty if she did not have a scowl on her face.

"Will you shut up Miranda?! Don't you have any manners! These are the new girls. God, sometimes I wonder how we're related!" Mel snapped. The two girls were, in no doubt twins, but the only difference is Mel had hazel eyes and was filled with so much compassion and caring.

"I hate being a twin as much as you do, so don't talk to me about hating being a twin. But talk to me like that again, and I swear…"

"And. You. Do. What!" another girl said through gritted teeth, she stood next to Sammie and Mel. The girl had blood red rib length hair and violet eyes. Jocelyn almost thought that she was Lily's twin, side from the eyes. The eyes were normally full of caring and calm, but now were full of rage.

"Don't talk to her like that Elizabeth!" the last girl said. She had bleach blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

"Back off Barbie, or I'll do more damage to you then simply breaking your nails!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Uh…girls, think I could get your attention for a minute please?" Lily asked, raising her voice.

All the girls turned their heads to face Lily, Jocelyn and Andrea.

"Thank you. Now, this is Andrea and Jocelyn Dionysius."

"Yeah, we know her name Lily. We were at the Sorting Ceremony you know!" Miranda said.

"And she's staying in here, Jocelyn, Andrea this is, Miranda, Mel's twin, Elizabeth, Sammie's twin, and Clarissa, and over there is Carmen. Andrea, Carmen, Elizabeth and I are in the other room."

"Nice to meet you," Jocelyn and Andrea said in unison.

"Pleased to meet you both," Elizabeth replied.

"Well I'm getting tired, make sure you keep her away from those two," Lily whispered the last part to Sammie and Mel.

"Don't worry, we will, you can count on us Lil," Sammie said and Lily, Andrea, Carmen and Elizabeth headed into the next room.

"So uh, where do I sleep?" Jocelyn asked.

"On the floor," Miranda said. Clarissa snickered causing Miranda to laugh.

"Your bed us between Mel's, and mine" Sammie said.

Jocelyn headed over to her spot and began to unpack her belongings. One thing she took out was a blue music box, there were seashells along the edges and whales and mermaids on the side. Jocelyn wound it up and opened the lid. A little mermaid with a pink fin sitting on top of a rock began to sing a haunting song.

"What the hell is that thing?" Miranda asked in a disgusted voice, pointing at the music box. Jocelyn herself was beginning to hum along with the music, she seemed out of focus and in a trance like state.

"This is my music box my grandmother made for me when I was born. She gave it to my mother for safekeeping. My family of course lived near the ocean a few of my family members were addicted to the water."

"That is so cool, I wish my family was like that," Sammie laughed.

"Sammie you're such an idiot," Clarissa said.

"Guess what, I'm not listening to this all night," Miranda said heading over to the little side table where the music box sat and went to pick it up.

"Don't touch my belongings," Jocelyn warned, her voice lower then what it normally was. Her eyes glared as she turned to face Miranda.

"What are you going to do about it?" Miranda asked picking the music up and throwing it at the far wall. Everyone thought that it was destroyed when it got to the ground.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" yelled Mel almost ready to leap at Miranda.

"I don't want to be kept awake all night with that awful thing," shouted Mirada backing away from her sister.

Jocelyn didn't say anything; all she did was walk over to the music box still humming the song that played her moments ago. Picking up the box and opening the lid the mermaid once more sang its haunting song.

"How the hell did you do that, it should have been destroyed, even magic wouldn't have been able to fix it."

"My grandmother put a spell on it so it would never be destroyed," Jocelyn answered.

"Oh, can you tell us about what happened at school?"

"Oh why I've given up on guys?" Jocelyn said. Sammie and Mel nodded. Sitting the music box on to the table and she sat on her bed. Facing Mel and Sammie, who were sitting cross-legged facing her.

"Well, it was in my second year, I met this really nice guy, whose always had a crush on me, I thought everything would be great. For a year, things seemed fine, until our third year in October. He started to cheat on me, at first I didn't know until my cousins saw him, they came and told me, I confronted him, he denied it to me, but I believed my cousins, they mean so much to me. Finally I caught him in the act, I finally broke up with him that day. It was a year later when I met my second boyfriend; things went great, well until February when he brutally dumped me on Valentine's Day. I had a present ready for him and everything. He comes up to me and says that we shouldn't see each other any more, it's not working out."

"Okay, now that's harsh," Sammie said.

"Tell me about it, afterward, I was on and off in relationships for awhile, till I just gave up on the hurt and the guys for good."

"Thanks for sharing that weirdo," Miranda said.

"I wouldn't date you even if you were nice."

"Whatever."

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?" Mel asked.

"Last year, we were going out for nine months, then we had to go our separate ways."

"Aw, that's not fair."

"We're still friends though, both of us promised to find someone new."

Down in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Raelene and Corbin were sitting by the fire, just staring longingly into the flames. By a couch were a group of six years who were in deep conversation. The two sisters tried their hardest to not over hear it, but finding it very hard.

"There is something very familiar about that girl, I can't quite put my finger on it," a boy with brown hair, Rodolphus said.

"Why don't we ask the two newbie's over there, they seem to be close to her," replied a boy with golden blonde hair and brown eyes named Evan Rosier.

"Good thinking. Hey you two!" a girl with black hair, named Bellatrix Black called.

"Are you talking with us?" asked Raelene leaning back on the couch and looking over at the group.

"Yeah, who's that girl you were hanging out with earlier?"

Raelene looked at her sister before staring back at Bellatrix, her eyebrow raised.

"You might want to be a little more clearer on that, I was hanging out with three girls,"

"The girl with brown hair, what was her name?" Bellatrix snapped impatiently.

"Why, what do you want to know?" Raelene asked in a cool voice.

"Are you trying to be difficult?" a boy with black hair named Severus Snape asked.

"No, I just don't like people harassing my family."

"Wait a minute, I think I remember her now…isn't she…" Rodolphus Lestrange asked.

"Yes, she is love. Now I recall who she is. The last time we heard she was in Greece, living with her cousins," Bellatrix said, running her hands through her fiancées hair with her left hand, while her right hand ran through Severus's grease like hair.

"Won't the Dark Lord want to know she's here?" Severus asked resting his head on Bellatrix's lap.

"Very much so, my pet, he will be extremely happy and please to hear that his little Jocelyn is here in Hogwarts," Bella replied, smirking evilly.

Raelene and Corbin's eyes widened as each stared at one another. Immediately both headed out of the Common Room to their dorm room.


	3. New classes and warm welcomes

**A/N:** Well here is chapter 3, please review, its really nice to read and review. I would also like to thank my friend Sammie again for allowing me to use parts of her story.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to JKR. The others all belong to me

"New classes and warm welcomes"

Morning came early, a ray of light shone through the window between Sammie and Mel's bed; it caused Jocelyn to force herself awake. All the other girls were still sleeping peacefully. Looking over at the side table where her digital clock sat, the red numbers read ten to seven. Slowly, Jocelyn sat up in her bed and stared around at her surroundings. The sound of a door creaking open was made on the other side and Lily came out of her room.

"Hey, good morning Joce, sleep well?"

"Yeah, a little sore, I don't know why though," Jocelyn admitted.

"What happened last night, I heard a crash."

"Oh, Miranda smashed my music box by throwing it again the wall."

"I am going to kill her."

"It's not broken," Jocelyn replied. Lily looked confused, her eyebrows rose. "There was a spell put on the box itself that my grandmother put on."

"That explains what you mean. But still, she had no right to do that."

"Yeah, I know, oh where's the bathroom?"

"Through that door, there's towels in there if you want to shower. I'll wait for you downstairs so we can head down for breakfast, Sammie and Mel are never awake, it'll be another half an hour before their up."

Jocelyn laughed, Lily just smiled and exited the room heading through the other door and headed down to the Common Room. Jocelyn flipped the sheets over herself and headed to the third door leading to the bathroom.

Once she was in the bathroom, she headed over to the shower to turn the water on. Getting her pajamas off, she got into the warm water and relaxed in the soothing water.

"_Always remember my daughter, that no matter what happens, we will always love you," a young woman with golden brown shoulder length hair and silver eyes said. Her name was Melinda she was twenty-five years old._

"_Your daddy's little angel, but we want you to fight this, you are too young to die," a man with dark brown hair and honey eyes said. His name was Kevin, he was twenty-five, the same age as his wife._

_A little girl with brown shoulder length hair was lying in a hospital bed sleeping peacefully. Scars revealed on her arms and along her face._

"_Please, you have to help her," cried Melinda, tears streamed down her cheeks as she talked to the doctor._

"_We're doing all we can for her right now Mrs. Dionysius. Being attacked by both Lycan and vampire can cause deadly effects to a child this size."_

Jocelyn rested her entire body against the wall of the shower, tears streamed down her cheeks as the memory of her parents filled her mind. Although Jocelyn was only six, she could still recall everything that happened. She hated the curse that was placed upon her.

"Why did you leave me?" Jocelyn asked looking up at the ceiling.

Turning the water off and reaching for her towel, Jocelyn got dried off and changed into her school uniform. Much of her arms still carried the scars from when she was six. Jocelyn normally wore cover-up on her arms to hide the scars, especially when she wore her spaghetti strap tank top. When she was ready, Jocelyn headed back to the room, where Miranda and Clarissa were beginning to wake up. Sammie and Mel were no longer in their beds.

Jocelyn made her way to the Common Room where Sammie, Mel, Andrea, and Lily were already sitting waiting for Jocelyn.

"Hey, come on let's go down to the Great Hall, I'm starving."

"Same here."

Jocelyn gave a faint smile as she followed them; Andrea went over to her cousin and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Been thinking about your parents?" Andrea asked.

"How did..." Jocelyn started.

"Know? Last night, you were so happy and full of joy, and now this, you've shown signs of sadness before in the past."

"I have to keep that in mind," Jocelyn laughed leaning on her cousin's shoulder.

"What were you thinking about?"

"The day I got attacked, mom and dad were telling me how much they loved me."

"I remember that day, mom and dad were so worried about you, we all were, any time that we went to see them, mom would be close to tears, and dad would be looking at photo albums. They told us so much of what happened, I didn't want to believe it, you were my favourite cousin."

When the girls got to the Great Hall, half of the Gryffindor students were already sitting at the tables eating. The Marauders were already down there eating, and talking. Lily went behind James and wrapped her arms around him. He jumped a little not realizing that someone was back there. Sammie headed over to the empty seat next to Sirius.

"Good morning Sammie, don't you look lovely," Sirius said with a smile.

"Can it Sirius, if you're trying to score new points with me, you can forget it, you had your chance," Sammie replied giving Sirius a dirty look.

"Still can't take a compliment can you?" Sirius asked.

"Not in the mood."

"Morning ladies, and how was your sleep?" Sirius asked Andrea and Jocelyn when both sat down.

"Great, in away I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud," Andrea replied filling her plate with food.

"Could have been better," responded Jocelyn doing the same.

"Why is that?" asked Remus.

"She met the gruesome twosome, not her first night there and already caused her trouble," Sammie replied.

"I still can't understand why they weren't put into Slytherin, they hang out with Bellatrix and her crew all the time," Mel replied.

"The hat works in very mysterious ways, especially when placing people into their houses," said Lily.

"I swear, they are just there to drive us insane," replied Mel.

"So what classes do we have first?" Jocelyn asked seeing that the guys already had their timetables.

"First class of the day is double potions, double Defense against the dark arts, and then we have Transfigurations."

"Oh yay, so what are the teachers?"

"Potions class is Professor Slughorn, Transfiguration is Professor McGonagall."

"Are they nice?"

"Very, you've already met Professor McGonagall, she is a little strict on times, but extremely nice."

"All right, as long as I have that clear I'm good."

After the girls were finished their breakfast, all of them excused themselves from the table and headed to the Common Room to get their belongings for that day.

Down in the dungeons, Jocelyn was sitting at the table with Andrea, Sammie and Mel; Lily was sitting at the table in front of them with Elizabeth, Raelene and Corbin. Professor Slughorn was explaining to the class their assignment that they were going to be brewing up. Jocelyn sat there jotting down notes, not on what Professor Slughorn was talking about but ingredients she memorized for an extremely advanced potion.

"I told everyone before class who isn't having the prank pulled on them to duck when I yell out the "secret" word, they must get underneath their desks," Sirius replied, a sense of accomplishment filled him.

"Something tells me you've been things a great deal on it," Remus replied.

"Trust me I have, I'm making it known this year on the Slytherins," Sirius answered.

"All right, you've that for five years now, and we're not even in our final year," Remus whispered back.

When Professor Slughorn was finished talking the students went ahead and started on their potions. Jocelyn took her sheet of paper with the ingredients on it and collected the things that she would require.

"So, what would this great plan of your be anyway?" Remus asked.

James began to whisper into Remus's ear.

"That's it?" Remus asked when James was finished. "That's all you plan to do? I thought you would have come up with something better."

"Give me a break here, I only had an hour to do this. Let's see you come up with something better."

Remus whispered something back into James's ear.

"Okay, that would have worked. But it wasn't my fault you were sound asleep when we needed you."

"Chill dudes, now come on. On the count of three," Sirius said.

James and Remus both nodded.

"One...Two...Three...NOW!"

Majority of the class, along with Raelene and Corbin dived underneath their desks as a very colourful smoke explosion filled the room. Jocelyn laughed as she stared at the cloud hanging over her. It made her remember of her home and her old school.

"So when do you expect this to clear up, Padfoot?"

"Pretty soon, don't worry though, all this smoke is worth the wait, trust me."

Jocelyn smiled when she saw Sirius, Remus, and James without even moving her hands, her eyes were saying it all. _"Great job boys, this better be worth it."_ Five minutes went by before the smoke completely disappeared. The wait was totally worth it too. Standing up, when the classroom was in perfect sight to everyone's eyes, in a second the entire class burst into laughter. Raelene and Corbin were almost in tears at the sight of the Slytherins.

"What the hell are you all laughing at?" Bellatrix snapped.

"Um..." Jocelyn said holding out a mirror.

Bellatrix snatched from Jocelyn's hands and looked herself in the mirror. She let out an ear splitting scream. Jocelyn covered her ears while she continued to laugh at the sight. The Slytherins hair was no longer their natural hair colour, it was now red and gold, and to top it all of they had "Gryffindor kicks ass!" on their faces.

"Looking good there Bella," Sirius replied smirking.

"Who did this?! I demand to know who did this!" Professor Slughorn yelled.

"Potter and Black! Potter came up with the idea and Black slipped the ingredients into the cauldrons," Miranda said.

Jocelyn, Mel, Sammie, James, and Sirius instantly glared at her. Anger raised in Jocelyn's body after Miranda blabbed.

"I can't believe how much of a big mouth she is," Jocelyn whispered to Mel who was fuming.

"I know, its so annoying."

"Twenty points will be taken from both of you. Mr. Potter you will have detention for two days, Mr. Black..."

"Oh this should be good," Sirius whispered.

"You have detention for a week!"

"Only a week? Wow, I'm surprised!"

"Make it two weeks then!"

"Ooo, only two weeks, come on Professor, losing your touch are we?"

"THREE WEEKS!"

"Yup, the Professor has lost his touch."

Sammie stood at her desk rolling her eyes and sighing. She's seen so many of Sirius's pranks, that they were becoming old fast. Jocelyn stopped laughing when she saw her friend's expression.

"Everything all right Sammie?"

"He is being so immature right now."

"Come on, you have to admit that was funny."

Leaving the classroom, the five girls headed down the halls to their next class. Ahead of them were the Marauders. Heading up to them, Lily gave James a smile, while Mel, Sammie, Jocelyn and Andrea all stood there.

"Nicely done guys, it reminded me so much of home."

"You did this at your old school?"

"We were known as the mischief sisters."

"That is so cool. Oh and Mel before I forget, next time you see her, thank your sister for me for ratting us out!"

"Don't you get pissed off at me! Do you truly think I can control her?" Mel snapped.

"Sirius leave her alone!" Sammie snapped she was close to slapping him across the face.

Jocelyn gave a little laugh, and then headed off down the hall with Andrea and Elizabeth who just came walking by. Lily tagged along while Sammie continued to yell at Sirius and defend Mel who was very close to killing Sirius herself for accusing her for her sister's loud mouth.

"Ever wonder if guys will ever grow up and act more responsibly?"

"No idea, there are some who can act with much respect and never have to show off to a girl to get them to like them."

"That is so true," Jocelyn replied. A crash sounded behind them, then more yelling came from Sammie and Mel.

"Okay, you don't suppose Sammie would hurt Sirius would you?" Jocelyn asked a little worried.

"Never. Although those two no longer see eye to eye, Sammie wouldn't hurt him."

Jocelyn turned her head to her friends, but couldn't see them; she was really worried that Sirius or the others were hurt.


	4. New friends and bad memories

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters except for my own

New friends and bad memories

Dinner came, Raelene and Corbin were sitting somewhat close to the group of Slytherins who were boasting about what curses they used on the First years, or what they happened in the corridors during classes. But the one conversation was that seemed to be the prank pulled on them during Potions class that morning. Bella was still staring in the mirror as the "horror" began to fade away.

I cannot believe that asshole of a cousin of mine did this to me, he will day dearly," Bella hissed.

"Love, you should not get so worked up over what that idiot did to you, although you still look lovely to me," Rodolphus said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and began to kiss her cheek.

Bellatrix pushed him away; a permanent glare was planted on her face as she stared at him. "Worked up? Who's the one who decided to hex him so hard into the wall it broke his arm huh?"

"Come on, you didn't reject to it in anyway now did you?"

"That not the point dumb ass."

Raelene and Corbin rolled their eyes as they listened to the constant bickering. After the girls were done their dinner, the two headed back down to the Common Room for some peace and quiet so they could start on their homework that was given to them.

"I can't believe it, first day back and already there are homework assignments."

"What can you do? Sixth year is suppose to be a lot tougher than any of the other years," Raelene responded.

"Wonder what Jocelyn and Andrea are doing right now?" Corbin asked taking her notes out oh her backpack.

"Probably better than what we're doing," answered Raelene as she began to write something on the parchment.

The Gryffindor Common Room was quiet, Jocelyn sat by the window, staring longingly out at the velvet black sky, and millions of stars twinkled, a half moon shone brightly.

"Gomenasai for everything

Gomenasai I know I let you down

Gomenasai till the end

I never needed a friend

Like I do now."

Jocelyn sang in a soft voice, she longed to step outside to wander through the dark grounds and sit by the lake to get in touch with her inner self again.

"Mom, dad, I promised you I will make you proud, and I vow to keep that promise."

A haunting song began to play through her mind, memories of the ocean filled her mind. The calling of a swim, being with the whales and dolphins started to be become painful thoughts. Jocelyn chocked back tears that threatened to fall; Jocelyn kept telling herself that she did not want to show any tears or any weakness in the brand new school.

"Out where white horses fly

Sirens call from far

Long ships gather to light the way

A traveler's guiding star."

Down in the dungeons, more students began to come in, most of them headed to their dorms, while others, especially Bella and her group. The group headed over to the couch close to the fire, only a few feet away from Raelene and Corbin.

"All right, have you figured out question four yet?" Raelene asked.

"Something about a certain plant...I don't know, I'm just making things up, if I don't know what it is, I just leave it," Corbin responded.

"Okay, that explains so much why the teachers always said that the answers were always wrong and you have to do research."

"I can't help it, I'm not the one these people can concentrate on anything."

"Come on, mom and dad wants us to pass this year, especially you."

"I'm to do what? There is no way I'm going near that Gryffindor!" shouted Lucius Malfoy. He was five years older than they were, he already graduated school, but he likes to come back and visit Narcissa. He had blonde hair and silver eyes.

Raelene and Corbin looked over at the group to see what the problem was. Bella turned her head toward them and gave them a glare.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Bellatrix asked rudely.

"Seeing what the problem is," Raelene responded.

"Well, its none of your business," Rosier replied.

"All right than, sorry for concerning about something," Raelene said.

"My god, they are so fucking rude."

"You think, but I'm kind of concern on who their talking about though."

"No, no, no, no! You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Bella cried out in anger.

"What is it?"

"My mother wants to make arrangements for our wedding!"

Raelene and Corbin both rolled their eyes as Bella and the others kept talking. It was slowly beginning to drive the sisters insane, but they were not giving up, they were there first and they did not want to show any backing down.

"You know what, let's go somewhere else, besides there's more stuff we need to discuss in private," Bella replied seeing that the sisters were not budging from their spot.

"Let's go."

The group got up from their seats and headed out of the Common Room. Immediately the sisters sighed with relief. The room was once more quiet; the girls were able to concentrate better on their assignments. All that could be heard was rustling of papers from Raelene who searched for the answers.

Corbin finally gave up and rested her head on her arms, which was placed on the table. Raelene looked over at her sister with a look of, "you're just giving?" Corbin initially looked away not in the moon to look at her sister.

A few minutes' later sounds of footsteps came down the stairs to the Common Room. Looking over to the sound, the two sisters saw a young woman with chest length chestnut brown hair and amber eyes. Her hair was pulled back somewhat into a ponytail while the rest hung loosely. She wore a red tank top with spaghetti straps and dark blue jeans. In her right arm she held a white shirt.

"Oh hey, are Bella and her friends finally gone?"

"Yeah, they left about five minutes ago."

"About time, yeah I can't stand them either," the girl continued. "Oh, where are my manners, I don't believe we met, I'm Amanda Dimitru."

"My name is Raelene Dionysius, and this is my twin sister Corbin, our other sister is in Gryffindor," Raelene replied shaking Amanda's outstretched hand.

"So you're triplets then? Cool," Amanda replied after the girls nodded.

"Wish I was, I'm an only child, but hey double the attention right?"

"Yeah, our cousin always said that, she's an only child too."

"Gryffindor too right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Two girls with the same name are in that house. So where did you two move from, if you don't mind me asking," Amanda asked sitting down.

"No, not at all. We moved here from Greece, we use to leave in Crete, a very nice place to live too. So is Athens, the sights are just to die for."

"Cool, so you have a Greek background...I swear I'm not an idiot, most people move there for a short time," Amanda replied with a laugh. "I'm Romanian, my mom's side however is Italian."

"That is awesome."

"So why did you come here in the first place?"

"Our mom and dad thought it would be a lot safer, especially for our cousin who was getting threats all the time at school."

"Why? What did she do?" asked Amanda.

"Nothing, well except sing..." Raelene said.

"Sing, that was it?" Amanda asked dumbfounded.

"Well, the girls who kept threatening her, their boyfriends kept falling in love with her. The other girls got jealous, they threatened her, and beat her up. Unfortunately our cousin is a bit of a softy when it comes to fighting back, she would never hurt anyone."

"If I were here, I would do some major damage to them," Amanda remarked.

"Well, she's starting to come out of her shell, especially just this past summer."

"That is really good to hear. What made her change her ways?"

"Oh, just the worry about the students, and mom and dad were always on her case."

"I see, well that's what parents are for."

"That is so true. If you don't mind me asking, where are you heading off too all dressed up like that?"

"I'm going to see my boyfriend, we're going to take a nice long stroll around the lake," Amanda said.

"Sounds nice, that is just so cute too."

"Thanks."

"And again, I really hope you don't mind me asking, I just get really curious on this stuff, especially meeting new friends, what house is he in? And how long have you two been going out for?"

"He is in Ravenclaw, and three years come next month on the thirteenth."

"I heard the thirteenth falls on the Friday this year."

"My lucky number I guess...well it was really nice meeting the two of you, but if you excuse me, I have to get going."

Amanda got up form her chair and ran to the door. She seemed so excited about going on her date with him.

"She seems nice."

"Yeah, okay, I'm heading to bed, this can wait until morning," Raelene said getting up fro her chair and heading to the dorm.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Jocelyn still sat by the window, it was now eleven at night, and she showed no signs of moving. Footsteps sounded at the stairs coming from the dorm. Jocelyn didn't move her head; it was like she was oblivious to the noise.

"Joss, you've been sitting here for a long time, let's get up to bed.'

"I don't want to leave the ocean, their calling for me, I've lost them once before, I don't want to lose them again," Jocelyn responded in a very trance like tone. She didn't even seem to notice that her cousin was speaking to her.

"Who's calling to you?" asked Andrea a little worried, this was not a first time she has ever seen her cousin like that.

"The whales and dolphins, they're crying for me to come back. I've been gone for too long."

"You will one day return, but for right now, the moon is not powerful yet for you to call on them."

"But they've said I've lost them once before when I wasn't there."

"Lost who? Joss, who did you lose before?" Andrea asked even more worried and concerned, she had an idea on who she was talking about, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure who.

"I've been gone for too long, I have to go back...come back please they call, their cries echo in my head..." Jocelyn stopped talking, tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Joss, are you all right?" Andrea asked cautiously, as she went to sit next to her cousin.

Jocelyn rested her head on her cousin's shoulder and began to cry, there was torment surrounding her and it was causing much pain, her cousin knew that too. For half an hour, Andrea and Jocelyn sat by the window, Andrea comforting her cousin, as Jocelyn continued to cry.

"Come on hun, let's get upstairs and into bed," Andrea said in a soft voice as Jocelyn moved her head and dried her tears.


	5. Full moon love relationships

**Author's note: I own none of the Harry Potter Character's, they all belong to JKR, I only owe what is mine, I also don't own the song Forever Blue by Kim Chandler, or Gomenasai by Tatu.**

**Thank you to Sammie for reviewing**

"Full moon love relationships"

It was two weeks into the month; already the full moon was high in the velvet sky. Jocelyn was getting extremely excited and jumpy. Jocelyn could barely sit her seat during any of her classes. During her potions class, she sat at her table with her right leg crossed over her left leg. Her right foot kept twitching, her focus was unclear, and she would continuously move her quill between her main finger and index finger.

"Jocelyn, are you going to be all right?" asked Sammie.

"Yeah, there's a full moon tonight, I get a little unfocused when there's one."

"Oh, your addicted to the full moon aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, its been like that for years."

By that night, Jocelyn waited until everyone was gone to bed before heading out of the Common Room. The halls were quiet; no students wandered the deserted halls anymore. It made it easier for Jocelyn to make her way from the Gryffindor Common Room to the entrance hall.

Her feet were silent almost as if she were running on air. Her brown hair was floating in the back. She wore a stripped black and red tank top with an ankle length black skirt. On her feet she wore black flat slipper like shoes.

When she finally got to the great oak doors, Jocelyn looked around and carefully opened the door a light breeze greeted her. Taking another cautious look around, Jocelyn stepped out of the school closed the door and took off down the grassy slopes. Along the way, Jocelyn's body slowly began to change shape, a tawny colour fur no covered her entire body, black spot covered most of her body, and her clothes were now gone.

She had become a cheetah, one of the fastest moving mammals on the planet. Her now new body moved like a spring. The smell of water filled her nose, she was getting closer to the lake. A single tree stood by the lake with a large rock sitting next to it.

Jocelyn slowed her speed and began to walk toward the stone. Along the way, the body began to turn back into human form. Instead of her stripped red and black shirt and black skirt, she now wore a long white skirt and a white tank top, with white slipper like shoes. She sat on top of the rock and stared at the lake, the reflection of the moon shone brightly in the lake.

"Out where white horses fly

Sirens call from far

Long ships gather to light the way

A traveler's guiding star."

Jocelyn sang into the darkness, a ripple appeared where the reflection of the moon lined directly toward Jocelyn. Fish had jumped out of the water and disappeared again.

"Be still, hear the ancient word

Time moves ever on

Tomorrow welcomes a season's change

Like winter's song begun.

The Forever Blue is calling

Deeper, the endless blue

Like sailors and dreamers

Falling, falling…"

A rustling sounded somewhere behind her, Jocelyn turned around in search of the noise. When she didn't see anything, Jocelyn slipped off the rock and turned herself into a wolf cub. The fur was light brown with flicks of black and white and amber eyes. Her senses increased once she turned from human to wolf.

In the long grass a brown and white head popped up to look around at its surroundings. Jocelyn saw the creature and began to sniff the air. Carefully she headed toward the small creature; Jocelyn kept sniffing the air to understand was it is.

The brown and white creature disappeared back into the grass; Jocelyn began to get even more curious about the small creature that was now hiding on her.

"_Hey get back here!"_ Jocelyn demanded in a playful voice.

"I don't want any trouble. I've just came for some fresh air, I don't feel like being wolf food," replied the squirrel. It had a female voice. There was no doubt in Jocelyn's mind it was an animagus.

"Do you go to school here?" Jocelyn asked cautiously.

"As a matter of fact I do, and I suppose you do as well?" replied the female squirrel.

"Yes I do," answered Jocelyn as she stepped closer. The squirrel didn't run this time. Even through the animal form, a scent of Lavender and honey filled Jocelyn's wolf nose.

"That is a very beautiful scent," Jocelyn sighed.

"Thank you, and might I say you have a very wonderful voice, I heard you before you turned into a wolf."

If Jocelyn were not in wolf form, her face would be red from blushing. "I thank you, I though no one would hear my voice."

"You do not want people to hear it? It's a gorgeous voice, just like the angels, or the sirens themselves."

"People at my old school use to say the same thing. Well a lot of the guys anyways, not too many girls, they would just beat me up thinking I was stealing their boyfriends."

"I would never think anyone like you would do such a thing."

"Thanks for that, to bad none of the girls understood it back then," Jocelyn said. The two creatures were now walking side by side heading toward the dark forest. The squirrel ran underneath Jocelyn's legs and ran a head of her, Jocelyn barked with excitement and ran after her.

The Marauders walked through the forest, two of the creatures, a werewolf and a stag were enjoying the clear night while the other two a rat and a black dog were still pretty miffed about staying on the grounds. A voice echoed through the branches.

"Be still, hear the ancient words

Time moves ever on

Tomorrow welcomes a season's change

Like winter's song begun."

"Do you suppose we have an angel at this school?" asked Peter as he sniffed the air.

"For once I don't disagree with you on that one," Sirius said.

"And you two said you wanted to go to Hogsmeade," said James.

Crunching of twigs could be heard somewhere in the distance. A bark soon followed afterward.

"What the hell? Where is that coming from?" asked Sirius.

"No idea, I suggest we check it out," James responded.

"Moony what do…Moony? Great where did he go?" Sirius asked looking around.

"No idea!" James admitted.

Jocelyn and the squirrel continued to run around in a playful matter. Jocelyn couldn't help but giggle. It caused the squirrel to giggle as well. But both stopped playing when they heard a growling noise coming from in front of them. Looking up, both saw a black werewolf. It was showing its teeth that it meant business.

"I've never seen you two on the grounds before," growled Remus.

"You just haven't been lucky to be graced in our presence before," shot back Jocelyn standing in front of the squirrel.

"Hmm…you must be an animagus. What is your business here?"

"Taking a stroll around the grounds. Although it doesn't seem to be any of your business what I do around here," responded Jocelyn as she turned away from him and headed the other way with the squirrel.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!"

"Why does it matter you? You have no control over me!"

That was it, she set him off, he lunged at her, Jocelyn moved quickly away from him, picked up the squirrel very carefully with her teeth and ran through the forest but the werewolf wasn't giving up. Just before he completely attacked her, Jocelyn threw the squirrel to a safe distance as he started to claw at her. Jocelyn saw an opportunity to claw him right back.

She made an attempt to run away, but the werewolf seemed to have moved quicker, biting down hard on her back left leg. Jocelyn let out a loud yelp at the pain. Turning around she started scratching at him all over him face, got him good in the eyes and nose causing him to let go of her leg.

"FUCK!!!" yelled the werewolf.

The wolf began to half run and limp back to the school, wincing at the pain that her leg was giving off. The squirrel stayed with her for a short time to make sure she was all right.

"Thank god that werewolf bit me in the form, better go check it out with Madame Pomfrey tomorrow just to be sure I don't have any of the poison of lycanthropy running through my veins. Fuck I'm going to feel this bite really bad tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, well I have to be off take care."

Jocelyn headed off in one direction, while the squirrel in the next. When the squirrel got to her stairs leading to the Ravenclaw house, she turned into her human form. Her hair was elbow black with blood red streaks running through them.


	6. A new seeker

**A/N: All right here is the next installment of the chapter, thank you once again to Sammie for the only one to comment my stories.**

"New Seeker"

Morning came pretty early in Jocelyn's eyes. She shifted her entire body to the left and stared at the alarm clock, which read quarter after seven. She was in no mood to get up that morning; she had a rough night as it was. Sammie and Mel were still sleeping peacefully in their beds, over on the other side Miranda and Clarissa were already up and gone.

"Hey, morning Joss, sleep well?" Sammie asked now waking up herself.

"Yeah, I don't even want to move though."

"I know what you mean," Sammie replied fully sitting up in her bed.

"I have this aching head ache and one very sore ankle."

"What happened?"

"I twisted it last night while I was running, its still not healing properly."

"Are you going to Madame Pomfrey at all?"

"Yeah, maybe after class."

After getting out of bed and dressed, the girls headed down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Jocelyn wasn't even fully aware of her surroundings that morning.

The halls were packed full as students were heading to their classes, Jocelyn was on her own telling her cousins and friends that she would meet them at class. They didn't argue with her, they thought that she would have gone to see Madame Pomfrey. After a while, Jocelyn kept telling herself that she should have gone to see her as the pain began to get unbearable. She tried to walk on it normally but ended up limping on it half way through.

Up ahead of her, groups of sixth and seventh year Slytherins were starting to harass a young woman who had just dropped her books, caused by the Slytherins no doubt. Jocelyn limped toward the group and pushed her way to the girl on the ground.

"Who do we have here?" asked one of the guys grabbing Jocelyn's forearm. Her eyes widened with anger looking down she saw the hand holding on for dear life.

"Do you mind?" Jocelyn asked now staring the guy with hatred.

"What are going to do about it?"

"This!" Jocelyn simply said. Using her free arm she clenched her hand into a fist and punched the guy in the stomach and using her good foot she stomped on the guys right foot.

"Yeow!" he cried out letting go of Jocelyn. His buddies all headed over him to make sure he was all right.

"Are you okay?" Jocelyn asked picking up two books and handing them to the girl. The girl looked up at her, the girls black hair with red streaks hung over her left eye.

"Yeah I'm okay, I didn't even see them standing there. Thank you…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Jocelyn, my friends call me Joss."

"Rosetta, oh man I'm going to be late for Transfiguration."

"Come on, I'm in that class, we can make it."

Jocelyn helped Rosetta pick up her books and the two of them headed off to the class. Jocelyn began to limp even more down the hall, the few seconds of resting on it caused it to throb.

During class, Jocelyn sat in the third row with Sammie on her right. There was a presentation being performed at the front but she wasn't paying any attention to it, a lingering scent of lavender and honey still floated around her. A second later Sammie gave her a folded note to her. Taking the note with much curiosity, Jocelyn opened it and began to read what was inside.

"Hey, how are you feeling, I saw you limping to class earlier what happened to your ankle?"

Jocelyn tried to figure out where it came from without moving her head around that much. But without worrying about it, Jocelyn scribbled a quick response back.

"I'm all right, it happened last night I twisted it when I was running."

After finishing the note, Jocelyn folded it back up and gave it to Sammie to give it back to the person it started off with. The more she sat in class, the more she began to get bored. Her leg was propped up on pillows she conjured up as soon as she got to class and sat down.

"Jocelyn," Sammie whispered handing her another folded letter. Picking it up Jocelyn smelled once more lavender and honey.

"That explains it. By any chance did you hear that voice last night? She was singing the most beautiful song…something about white horses flying or something I can't remember the lyrics."

Jocelyn wrote underneath the message. "It goes 'Out where white horses fly. Sirens call from a far. Long ships gather to light the way. A traveler's guiding star. Be still hear the ancient word. Time moves ever on. Tomorrow welcomes a season's change. Like winter's song begun."

Jocelyn once more handed it back to Sammie. But while she waited for the response the song once more filled her mind. She could still remember the cool breeze and the mist that use to come up every summer evening back home in Crete.

Again the note was given back to her. Jocelyn unfolded it and read the words inside.

"Wow, we're you there listening to the music or was that you singing it? Because if that was you, you have a very beautiful voice, like the angels or something."

"Yeah that was me, when there's a full moon out I have a tendency to sing, it's almost like a calming thing to me. Wait a minute, that was the same thing I got told last night, was that…" Jocelyn was in shock, even as she wrote that. Without finishing it, Jocelyn handed it back to Sammie.

There was no doubt in her mind that whoever that girl was, she was the squirrel from the night before. Jocelyn needed to find out who it was, there was no much to ask especially what her name was.

"Very well done, now for tonight, I want you to write two parchments on what kind of animagus form you would like to be, why that animal, what steps you would have to take to become that animal and how you would become registered animagus. Class dismissed."

"You have got to be kidding me," Jocelyn half laughed and half moaned.

The students got out of their seats and headed out of the class to head to the Great Hall for lunch. Jocelyn made the pillows vanish and turned in her chair so she was sitting side ways. When she was to get up, she put all her weight on her left foot and with the pain growing it caused her to fall on to her knees. Her right hand rested on the desk and her eyes were shut tightly. When she opened them Rosetta was sitting next to Jocelyn.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just stood up on the wrong foot that's all."

"Are you sure? You were limping all the way down to class."

"I'll be all right, I'm actually going to see Madame Pomfrey right now."

"Do you think you can walk on that?" a new voice asked, it was belonged to a guy. He had short black hair and honey eyes.

"I'll be fine, I think, it's just more of the fear that I might more damage than what I've already done."

"Hey what's taking…are you all right?" asked a new voice it was a female one.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Jocelyn said trying to get up but fell back down.

"Jaiden, help her up, we should take her up to Madame Pomfrey."

"Okay, well first off, I'm Jaiden Owen, this is Amanda Dimitru and this is Rosetta Bianchi."

"Hi, I'm Jocelyn Dionysius."

"Are you by any chance related to Raelene and Corbin?"

"Yeah they're my cousins, you've met them already?" Jocelyn asked standing up with the support of Jaiden. Once on her feet, although she was somewhat limped Jaiden was still taller than her by three inches.

"Yeah, they are so nice, now come on, we better head up to Madame Pomfrey's to get that ankle checked out."

Jocelyn kept limping and trying to keep her balance with Jaiden, but half way done the hall, she stopped and looked up at him.

"Okay, I don't think this is going to work, may…" Jocelyn said as Jaiden picked her up underneath her knees and neck.

"Why thank you Jaiden."

The three headed up the marble staircase leading to the Hospital Wing, Andrea was beside them as well, she didn't want to leave her cousins side. Jocelyn was trying to sit herself up more; her left arm was wrapped around his neck for support.

When they got up there, Sirius, Peter, and James were already up there heading behind a curtain.

"Madame Pomfrey, can you come over here please, we need some help," called Jaiden.

Madame Pomfrey rushed over and gasped as she saw Jocelyn. "Goodness gracious, what happened?" she asked to Jocelyn.

"I twisted my ankle last night after running, it's been hurting all day."

"All right, lie her over on that bed."

Jaiden headed over to the closest bed and placed Jocelyn carefully on the bed.

"Thank you very much Jaiden for carrying me. You guys don't really have to stay here, I can manage it on my own."

"All right, if you're sure, we'll meet you down in the Great Hall," Andrea said after Jocelyn nodded. The four headed out of the Hospital Wing and made their way to the Great Hall.

"All right where does it hurt?" asked Madame Pomfrey as she gently ran her hands down Jocelyn's left leg. When she reached the ankle Jocelyn took a sharp breath.

"Right there," Jocelyn groaned.

"Okay, give me a few seconds and I'll run some tests to see where the fracture is."

"Can you also check to see if I have Lycanthropy too?"

"Didn't you say…"

"I didn't want the others to over hear."

"All right."

Madame Pomfrey began to run her tests; Jocelyn flinched a little bit at first as Madame Pomfrey started to adjust the bones. After a little while, Jocelyn had a cast placed upon her ankle.

"You have to stay off that for a good couple of days, and just so you know, no you don't have lycanthropy. Everything is fine with you."

"Thank you so much, I don't think there's any reason why I'll be on my ankle anyway," Jocelyn said sitting up on the bed and letting her legs dangle over the side. Jocelyn conjured up two crutches and hoped off the bed and kept her left foot off the floor just a few inches above it.

Heading out of the hospital room Jocelyn almost ran into Rosetta who was leaning again the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Whoa, hey Rosetta, I thought you were going downstairs?"

"I wanted to wait for you. I thought you said you twisted your ankle from running."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Then why were worried about Lycanthropy."

"Oh that…well…uh…" Jocelyn stuttered. She knew she was caught. "I got a question for you, trust me I'm not trying to stall or anything. Were you the one outside last night?"

"If you admit the truth about the ankle thing I will as well."

"All right, last night I was attacked by the werewolf when I was in wolf form, were you the squirrel last night?"

"Yes, that's why I had to ask you about that. I figured it out when you gave me the actual lyrics.

"Wow, I would never thought by just giving the actually lyrics would give someone a hint anything at all."

Rosetta laughed. They were now heading down the hallway talking and laughing along the way. Jocelyn felt happy that she now had someone else to be with. She could feel her spirits being lifted with every step she took.

Later that night, Jocelyn went outside at eleven when everyone went to bed. In her hand she held her 1800 Nimbus while the other she held on to the crutch.

"All right, let's see how well you fly," Jocelyn said laying her crutch on the grass and getting on the broom. Pushing off with her right foot, she took off into the night sky. The cool air whipped through her face and brushed through her hair.

"This is all I needed, to be back on my broom and feeling free like a bird."

But as Jocelyn continued to fly a strong wind picked up knocking her off the broom. She began to free-fall through the black atmosphere. Within seconds wings began to sprout from her should blades and her stopped falling. Jocelyn smiled when she looked at either side and saw two black angel like wings.

"Okay, I get the hint, training is over and its time to go inside."

Jocelyn's always knew when to stop when things got bad. Getting her broom, she gently went back to earth and picked up her crutch before heading back into the school. When she was near light, Jocelyn quickly checked her watch and saw that it was already one in the morning.

"Holy crap I was out that long? Fuck."

When Jocelyn got to the Gryffindor Common Room, she made her way to the dorms, and started to tip toe inside. She knew that the others would be sound asleep. By the time she got to her bed, she put her broom beside her bed as well as her crutch. When she sat down, Jocelyn began to change into her pajamas careful not to hit her ankle.

"My god this fucking hurts. Where's the ice when I need it?"

Lying down on her bed, Jocelyn began to drift off to sleep; the melody from her music box began to play. Jocelyn remembered that she had it closed because she didn't want to disturb Miranda.

The sun shone brightly in the dorm room, Jocelyn was still sleeping peacefully in her bed, no one else was moving from their spots either. It was now Saturday morning; day of the Quidditch tryouts and Jocelyn wasn't even ready yet.

In the other room Andrea began to stir, the sun was beating into the room causing her to wake up; it would not allow her to sleep any longer. Opening her eyes Andrea let out a groan as she looked at the clock on her bedside table.

"Eight o'clock in the freaking morning, come off, I want to sleep."

"Morning Andrea how was your sleep?"

Andrea turned toward the voice and saw Lily standing there making her bed.

"Fine, stupid sun woke me up."

Lily laughed; she knew Andrea was joking around. Slowly Andrea began to sit up her bed.

"Come on, I want to get some food before Quidditch practice."

"You trying out?" asked Andrea now out of the bed.

"No I want to see who became the new seeker. Are you trying out Andrea?"

"Cool, I hope Jocelyn makes it, she was a speed demon at our old school. I hate flying, I'm terrified of heights."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm, no one could ever catch her."

By nine o'clock Jocelyn remained sound asleep while the others all got up and ready for the day. Sammie and Mel were still deciding on whether or not to allow Jocelyn to sleep anymore.

"Think we should wake her?"

"I doubt she really wants to miss the Quidditch tryouts. Come on, on the count of three. One…two…three! Jocelyn you're late for the tryouts."

"Oh crap!" Jocelyn yelled getting out of bed and running toward the bathroom to get ready.

"Think she's going to forgive us?"

"After that? Probably not."

Half an hour later, Jocelyn emerged from the bathroom going a little slower than before.

"Late am I?" Jocelyn laughed picking up a pillow from her bed and throwing it at the girls.

"It got you up didn't it?"

"Okay, question, what am I going to wear?"

"How about that white tank top of yours and the dark blue jeans with the rips in them," Sammie suggested.

Jocelyn thought about it for a few minutes before nodding and heading over to her closet. Stepping inside and shutting the door she began to get changed into her clothes. Coming out two minutes later, Jocelyn was wearing her white spaghetti strap tank top and dark blue low cut jeans.

"Now that looks good on you, let's go get some breakfast before heading on the field, Lily and Andrea are meeting us down there."

"Okay, I can handle that."

By ten fifteen James, Sirius, and Remus all headed down to the pitch where twenty or so Gryffindor's stood waiting for them to show up.

"All right, let's get this over with. Alec Travaickova, you're up first, let's see what you've got."

"I'm going to be late," moaned Jocelyn as she limped around the room trying to collect her belongings.

After retrieving her broom and her crutch, Jocelyn began to head out of her room and went to the pitch, the stairs were the only down fall. Along the way she say on top of the railing when she got to the hall stairs. She did slid all the way down making it easier to get to her destination.

But after a while she met up with Peeves the Poltergeist. She's heard of him but never actually met him before.

"Where are you off to in such a wush?" he asked in a baby voice.

"The Quidditch pitch, I would prefer it f you left me alone!"

Peeves kept talking, a few times he tried to snatch away her crutch but she proved to be a lot quicker.

"You have got to be kidding me, isn't there anyone else here that is better? They all sucked. How can I pick someone when they all sucked?" moaned Sirius when he looked the clipboard in James' hand.

"Guess what you have to figure something out soon if no one else shows up soon," protested James.

"Hey, did you forget me or something?!" Jocelyn called limping toward them.

"Explain to me, how in the world I forgot about you. Oh wait! Maybe because James forgot to put your name on the list last night," Sirius said hitting James in the arm.

"Sorry."

"Hey she can't tryout, she's forty five minutes late."

"What's your name again?"

"Anastasia."

"Well Anastasia here's a life lesson for you. Life is not fucking fair deal with it. Thanks for coming out.' James said grinning.

"Hmm," Anastasia said storming off.

"Sorry for my lateness…Peeves got in my way."

"Well, thank god you're here. Please, Please! Do good because I will die if I have to pick out of these idiots!' Sirius begged.

"I will do my very best," Jocelyn said.

"All right, I'll let the Snitch go and you have to catch it in under...uh...fifteen minutes," James said, looking at his clipboard.

"Fifteen minutes?" Jocelyn asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that was the fastest time, sad isn't it?"

Jocelyn put her crutch on the ground and sat on her broom. In the distance, she saw her friends standing there, and Rosetta smiling up at her.

"Okay, you ready Joss?"

Jocelyn nodded.

"On the count of three. One…Two…Three!" James let the snitch go and it flew off into the sky. Jocelyn kept her eyes on it the entire time. She allowed it to let it fly higher before taking off.

"How long do you suppose she'll be?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe between two to four minutes," James said looking at the stopwatch.

"They're counting on you, don't let them down," Jocelyn reminded herself as she headed into the clouds. In a matter of seconds she held the snitch in her hand, it felt warm in her grasp.

"Maybe she'll get like five minutes or so," Sirius said. He was still looking up in the sky.

"I'm insulted that you don't have any confidence in me Sirius Black," Jocelyn said looking at the sky wondering what they were staring at.

"Holy shit, how long have you been standing there?" James asked stopping the stopwatch.

"Forty five seconds."

James looked at the stopwatch and took forty five seconds off and looked at it in amazement.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds," James said.

"I totally choose her," Sirius replied.

"Totally, can't argue with that" Remus said.

"Congratulations, Jocelyn you are now the new Seeker. Tryouts are over, thank you everyone for coming out."

The other Gryffindor's headed off back to the school while James, Sirius, Remus, and Jocelyn stayed behind. Jocelyn had picked up her crutch and began to hop toward the school with the Marauders. Up a head Sammie, Mel, Rosetta, Lily, Amanda, Jaiden and her cousins were all waiting for her.

"Hey congratulations Joss, we knew you would do well."

"Andrea how come you didn't try out?" asked James.

"I'm terrified of heights."

"Ah, I would never have guessed."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Andrea asked.

"Maybe."

Rosetta walked beside Jocelyn, a smile playing on her lips. Rosetta placed her hand in Jocelyn's as she took Jocelyn's broom. Jocelyn smiled when she looked over at Rosetta.

"Joss, do you want to come with me to Hogsmeade on our next trip."

"Sure, that would be really, really nice."


	7. Hogsmeade trip

**A/N: Once more thank you Sammie for commenting. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. The one thing I decided to do was put everyone into pairs for Halloween especially dressing up. As for the triplets, everyone has to wait for two more chapters. And Sammie here's a happy part for you in this chapter, there is more to come don't worry.**

"Hogsmeade trip"

September turned into October, a cool wind blew through the field. It was the weekend of the Hogsmeade trip. The girls were in the second room getting ready for their trip. Jocelyn was finally off her crutches and her ankle was a lot better.

"Are you getting excited Joss?" asked Lily as she combed her hair.

"A little bit, it's going to be a little weird, I haven't dated in so long and it's going to be a new change," answered Jocelyn as she braided her hair into a French braid.

"You'll do fine, she is such a wonderful person, nothing can go wrong."

"I suppose so. Wait, what about you three, I already know that your dating James Lily," Jocelyn said.

"I'm not actually dating him, we are just good friends that's all," replied Lily turning away.

"Sure you are, Sammie I know you still a thing for Sirius, admit it."

"Well, that is…sort…of true in away…. it's just that he was such an asshole during the time we were dating. Like when we first went out everything was fine, he was sweet, a gentleman, charming. But after a while he became a jerk, he was rude he wouldn't listen to anything I would say at all, he would start staring at other girls while on our dates, and secretly seeing someone behind my back," tears formed in Sammie's eyes although she was furious.

Jocelyn went over to Sammie and gave her a hug. "Listen to me all right, I know he's hurt you, and its hurt you so much in the long run. I understand how that feels, I've been abused, my hearts been torn out and stomped on. I've hand my share of tears. Normally I would never tell someone to date their ex's to go through the pain again, but I know that deep down inside of you there's still a little think with you and him."

"Really?" asked Sammie.

"Truly, how about this, write down fifty rules that you want him to follow or to stay clear of."

"That is a great idea, can somebody get me a piece of paper and a quill."

"Sure, here's some right here," Lily said handing over a piece of paper and quill to Sammie.

"All right, let's see, rule number one: No rude comments, number two: have to be faithful…" Sammie continued to finish the rules while Jocelyn looked over at Mel who was sitting on her bed.

"You should really go out with Remus, you two would make the cutest couple on the planet, and you have so much in common, don't deny me that you don't want to date him."

Mel's eyes widened at the mention of Remus's name then a blush came up on her face. Jocelyn, Lily, and Andrea all stared at her then Mel jumped up from the bed.

"Hell yeah, that man is awesome, and he is so cute."

"Well that settles it, okay I'll be right back, I'm going to tell Sirius and inform him on that," Jocelyn said excitedly.

"All right, we'll meet you down there, oh where are you're cousins meeting us?" Lily asked.

"Entrance hall with Jaiden and Amanda," Jocelyn responded collecting her stuff.

"Sweet, all right meet you down there," Lily said.

Jocelyn headed out of the room and down to the Common Room where the guys were waiting for the girls.

"What is taking you girls so long?" James asked.

"Just discussing some stuff, all right Sirius, Sammie has agreed to go on a trial date, but you do have fifty rules you have to abide by at all times got that? This is the only way she'll agree to it," explained Jocelyn.

"Sweet, second chance with the hottie," Sirius cheered.

"Yeah, Sirius that's got to stop," Jocelyn warned.

"Okay, I'll behave," Sirius said bowing his head.

"Good."

"Sorry it took us so long, I had to figure out what to put for number fifty. All right Sirius, I'm giving you one more try, screw this up and we're over for good, understand?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Good, here are the fifty rules."

Sirius took the sheet from Sammie and began to read over it, he nodded at most of them. When he was finished reading them he put the sheet down and stared at Sammie who stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Well? Do you accept the rules?" Sammie asked.

"Yes, yes I do, I vow I will follow the rules, to honour you as long as I live."

"Excellent, but remember screw up once and it's over for good,"

Jocelyn smiled at the happy faces of Sammie and Sirius. Sammie wrapped her arms around his arm. Sirius had a big smile on his has as he hugged Sammie.

"Remus, by any chance would you consider escorting me to Hogsmeade?" Mel asked walking over to him.

"Absolutely, it'll be my pleasure."

After everything was settled, everyone headed of the Common Room and headed off to the Entrance Hall. Standing there by the door was Amanda, Jaiden, Jocelyn's cousins, and Rosetta.

"Takes you guys long enough," joked Rosetta giving Jocelyn a big hug.

"Sammie had to take care of something's."

"Okay that I can understand."

Heading out of the school, the thirteen friends headed out toward the village. Once more Raelene and Corbin were speaking in Greek, half to keep the conversation to themselves, half to bug the shit out of the others who were trying to understand what they were saying.

"So is it official between you and Rosetta now?" asked Corbin in Greek.

"I'm not sure right now, we're taking it slow and seeing how things go between us first," replied Jocelyn.

"Can someone clue me in to what their saying?" Rosetta asked after just heading her name.

"It's nothing bad don't worry, instead of whispering a conversation we just go into another language, it does the same effect of people though."

"Oh goody."

"Okay, where does everyone want to go?" Sirius asked.

"I want to go shopping, there's something I need to find. Rosetta are you coming along?" Jocelyn asked. All Rosetta did was nod her head. "Lily, are you and James coming with us?"

"Yep, we're coming with you."

"We'll come with you as well, I need to loceate some material for my Halloween costume," Raelene said.

"You're already starting your Halloween costume?" asked Sirius.

"Yep, our costumes are going to be awesome," responded Raelene as her sisters nodded their heads.

"Well, I'm going to head to my aunts shop she wants me to come and visit her," Sammie replied. Sirius are you coming with?"

"Sure, I'm cool with that."

"I think we're going to head to the Three Broomsticks," Jaiden said looking at Amanda who nodded. "Remus, are you and Mel coming?"

"Yeah."

"All right, let's meet back at the dress shops in an hour. I highly doubt we'll be finished in there anyway."

Once everyone finialized where they were heading, they all headed in their own directions. Jocelyn kept her mind on a particular shop, she was determined to get her costume and a dress for the Yule ball.

After a little while the group came to a fairly big size shop with dress and outfits galore. The seven headed into the shop and took a look around. Jocelyn went her own way, trying to find a certain dress. Although all of them were to her liking she couldn't find the one. She finally gave up and headed to the counter where a young woman in her mid thirties stood reading the newspaper.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes my dear, how may I help you?"

"I am looking for this kind of dress-" Jocelyn showed the woman a picture of a Sari, the top was a short sleeve shirt that tied up in the back. "By any chance do you have one here?"

"No I don't, I'll have to order one for you, what is it for?"

"For the Yule ball, I wanted to make sure that I got in soon."

"It's a very extravagent dress, what colour would you like to have it in?"

"Could I get it in red and gold please. I want the same style as this one."

"Absolutely, can I just get your name, then I'll send out your order, it'll take around a couple of weeks for it to come in."

"Okay, I'll come get it on our next trip."

"All right."

"Hey aunt Candace how are you doing?" asked Sammie coming toward the counter.

"Is that my Sammie?"

"Yes it is," replied Sammie heading over to her.

"How are you doing sweetheat?" asked Candace pulling Sammie into a hug.

"Good, missed you though," Sammie admitted.

"I've missed you too," said Candace.

"Oh, aunt Candace these are my new friends, Jocelyn, Andrea, Raelene, and Corbin Dionysius. Girls, this is my aunt Candace Hughes, owner of the store."

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm glad that I get to meet new faces."

"You have really beautiful shop Madame Hughes."

"Call me Candace, so where are you four from?"

"Greece, we moved this summer to England."

"My brother lives down there. He says its wonderful."

Jocleyn smiled, she liked when people say good things about her home country.

"Candace, by any chance, do you have a black lace dress mid calf in length and corset style top," asked Raelene.

"Any particular reason for it?"

"I know this is more of a dress shop, but do you carry any costume stuff?" asked Raelene carefully choosing her words.

"As a matter of fact I do, I guess Sammie didn't tell you, Halloween is a big part of our family."

Everyone stared at Sammie who smiled and nodded. "We love to dress up every year."

"So what are you looking for, anything in particular?"

"Um...well, the costume I need is something torn and dark, like black and purple."

The two women headed off down an aisle leaving the others. Jocelyn and Rosetta headed back to th aisle they looked previously. The others buggered off looking for their outfits. During the time they were all searching, a bell sounded at the door and in walked Mel, Remus, Amanda, and Jaiden.

"Hey guys, how was your little sit down?"

"Good, just thought we come early."

"Rosetta, over here, I found what we're been looking for!" Jocelyn called over by a rack of dresses.

Rosetta went over to where Jocelyn stood, a long tank top style dress in her one hand and a one strap red shirt and long skirt in her other hand. Rosetta just gazws at the coloured one, mesmorized by the beauty.

"Wow, both look so beautiful!" Rosetta exclaimed.

"This one is yours, seeing as you adore the fall," Jocelyn said handing the two piece over to Rosetta.

Both headed to the change rooms to try them on. Rosetta was pysched to see how she would look with it on.

"I still can't decide what to be, there is so much here that I want to be," Sammie said looking though the twentieth dress.

"Neither can I...hey where did Jocelyn and Rosetta go?"

"Over here! So how do we look?" Jocelyn asked stepping out of the change room, the black dress clinging to her thin body. One strap was hanging off her shoulder while the other sat nicely on her shoulder.

"You look fabulous Joss, where's Rosetta?" asked Sammie and Sirius together.

"Right here. Is it suppose to be like that?" Rosetta asked, the top showing off a little of her stomach, the bottoms went down to her ankles the dress was light and airy in a way.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Jocelyn asked.

"Like it? I love it!"

"Rose you look fantastic, that was definately made for you," Jaiden replied.

"Sweet. All right, I'll be right back and help you guys find your costumes."

In a matter of minutes, Jocelyn and Rosetta came out in their regular clothes holding the dresses in their hands.

"Let's go find you your costumes."

The girls headed off to locate their costumes while the guys did the same.

"Seriously, I don't know what to be, every year this happens," Sammie said.

"Didn't you say before that you like Pirates?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Be Elizabeth Swann, a young sophisticated woman, who is in deep love with Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Sure, but don't I need a Captain Jack, I'm going to look really weird dressed up like that and no one to be with."

"One second," Jocelyn said running off to where the guys where. She saw Sirius still figuring out what to be.

"Sirius are you still figuring out what to go as?"

"Yeah, I don't know yet."

"I have an idea, be Captain Jack Sparrow you get to be a pirate. Here, these will work." Jocelyn found a pair of beige pants with a white button top, a brown vest and a blue jacket that reached to his knees.

"Try these on, you should ask Candace as well about more acceries for het outfit."

Jocelyn left the group and headed back to the girls who were still looking at the cute outfits.

"Joss, what do you think I should be?" Lily asked.

"You actually would look pretty good as Tinkerbell."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't see James as Tarzan wearing only a loin cloth, that's just a no."

A few of the girls shuddered as Lily smiled at the idea and Sammie standing there with her thumb and main fingers under her chin stroking her cheek thinking about Sirius in a loin cloth.

"Hmm, Sirius in a loin cloth."

"Sammie!" all the girls laughed.

"I'll be right back I just need to tell James the idea."

Jocelyn headed back over to the guys where they were trying to figure out James's outfit.

"Joss, what do you think?" James asked holding a gorilla outfit in front of him.

"God no, I was thinking more of Peter Pan."

"Who?"

"Peter Pan, he wears green tights."

At the sound of green tights, Sirius and Peter began to laugh hysterically, while Remus covered his mouth trying to resist laughing while Jaiden walked away from the group laughing extremely hard.

"That or you can wear something a little more leafy, more earthy like, and no tights, all it is is shorts and a sash, there should be something around here somewhere."

"Why are you getting our costumes?" James asked as his face grew even redder.

"Because I'm helping the girls and we're all going together and I want the couples to be the same...James don't give me that look I know you and Lily have a thing for one another. Ah here we go."

Jocelyn took out a Peter Pan costume, she handed it to James who looked at it stunned. The others burst out into laughter once more after Jocelyn headed back to the group.

"I hear the guys loved that idea," Lily said.

"I told James he had to wear tight and the others started to make fun of him," Jocelyn explained, staring at Mel and Andrea who were still looking for their outfits.

"What do you think?" Mel asked bringing out a long red dress with a black corset on the top.

"Meh," responded Sammie.

"Sexy vampire!" exclaimed Jocelyn.

"Excuse me?"

"That outfit...it'll make a perfect sexy vampire costume. Let me see if I can...there we go something a little more shorter, torn and hot, you know what, Remus would look like an adorable vampire himself. Or Drucla."

"That would be kind of cute to see."

"Wait before you go, what about me?" asked Amanda.

"For you, let me think...you have the best body for it and the right hair colour hmm...Arwen, and Jaiden can be Aragorn, its a perfect match...its from Lord of the Rings, you should read it."

Once again, Jocelyn ran over to the boys side to see James and Sirius in their costumes looking in the mirror. Peter, Remus and Jaiden were doubled over on the ground from laughing so hard.

"You two look good. All right, Remus, Jaiden I have an idea for your costumes. Remus you'll make a very cute vampire or Drucula himself, all you need is a red shirt and a black vest and pants and a black cape. For you Jaiden, go as Aragorn, I know you've read the books, Rosetta told me. Now go try them on and tell me what you think."

Without arguing, the two boys headed into the change rooms to try on their costumes. Meanwhile, Joss ran back to the girls who were already in their costumes.

"You two look fabulous."

"Thank you, what about the guys?"

"Sirius and James look very handsome, the others are still pissing themselves laughign from James's costume."

"Poor James," Lily said.

The girls began to giggle, Jocelyn felt so light with all the happy faces, with that, it made her happy. Rosetta saw this and smiled even more, a warm sensation built up inside of her.

"Hey, why don't we got to the Three Broom Sticks for lunch."

"Sure, that would be great. Let's go get the guys, pay for the costumes and we'll go."

After changing into their other clothes, and headed to the guys who were already standing by the counter with the triplets. The girls were holding their bags with their costumes, they were determined to keep thier costumes a secret.

"All right, are you all set?"

"Yes we are."

"Okay, let's see here..." Candace went and added up all the prices for the costumes.

"Jocelyn are you paying for all of them or just yours?" asked Rosetta.

"I can pay for all of them if you want."

"No, here let's pull in all of our money to pay to make it fair."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, its no problem."

"All right."

After Madame Hughes gave them the total, the six girls gave what they had to Jocelyn who handed it to Candace.

"Thank you girls, and you have a great day, rememnber don't be a stranger."

"We won't, and thank you."

"Bye aunt Candace."  
After everyone left the shop, immediately everyone headed to the Three Broom Sticks for lunch.

"So, Raelene, Corbin, Andrea, what exactly are you two being for Halloween?" Sirius asked lookign curiously at the bags.

"You'll have to wait and find out," Raelene innocently said.

"Joss..." Sirius asked.

"Don't look at me, I never find out myself until Halloween too."

"Crap."

As everyone sat down and figured out what they were going to have, Jocelyn saw two boys outside talking. One had dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, while the other one had dark blonde hair hanging loosely. Jocelyn has always seen them around school, there was so much that she had no idea about them.

"Hey Rose, do you know who those two are?"

"Oh, the Josh boys? Yeah, they're in our year, there's a bit of a story with them too. The one with dark blonde hair his name is Josh Randa, his parents were friends with the other Josh, his last name is Yale. Well Josh R's parents were killed in a house fire when he was only five, of course Josh Yale's parents were his godparents so he's been living with them. People sometimes mistake them for brothers, most think that they're twins, but they aren't."

"That is so cool, do you know what house they're in?"

"I think Josh Y is in Hufflepuff, cause I know that I haven't really seen him in our house at all and Josh Randa is in your house, he tends to act like the ghost most of the time, he'll be there one minute then gone the next, it's weird."

"We've had that at our old school, there would be two people that would do that. I had fun seeing that too its cool."

When everyone had their food, they all began to eat, it was as if they hadn't seen food before. Jocelyn kept smiling and laughing as her cousins were telling one of their little stories about their old school.

"We always found ways to drive the teachers insane. Corbin has this ability to cause darkness and for some unknown reason she's able to glow in the dark, well her eyes and teeth anyway."

"Really?" everyone asked now looking over at Corbin who was playing with her salad.

"Yeah, there was this one time we were sitting in class, and it was a normal day, the lights were shinning, everything thing was fine, well when it was halfway through class, all went black, no one could understand why until a tiny glow appeared in the middle of the class where we were sitting. When everyone looked over our way all you could see was Corbin's teeth and eyes, in a way it was eerie."

"Now that I would love to see happen," Sirius said.

"Trust me you wouldn't people tenf to get a habit of getting night terrors."

"Really, why?"

"We don't know."

"Holy."

After everyone was finished their lunches and the bill was paid, they headed back up to the Castle to do nothing at all. Along the way, Jocelyn reached for Rosetta's hand and held it firmly.

"Rosetta, do you want to come up to my Common Room so we can talk, if you want."

"Sure, if you want, by the way, what is the password?"

"Ambrosia."

"Okay, I think I can remember that."

Jocelyn smiled at Rosetta as they continued to head back up to the castle, Sirius was bugging Corbin about the hole glow in the dark thing. Sammie kept hitting him in the arm to shut him, but he wouldn't stop causing her to finally tackle him to the ground. Everyone else around them was laughing as Sirius tried to wrestle Sammie off him, but she was too strong for him. No one saw the next thing coming from Sammie. She began to kiss Sirius on the cheeks and finally his lips.

"Nice one Sammie," Lily, Mel and Jocelyn squealed.

Sammie just smiled as she looked down at Sirius who was staring back with a goofy smile on his face.


	8. A sirens song

**Author's note: Here is another chapter, thank you once again to Sammie for commenting and Megan for reading it :). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except my own. And I also don't own the song Forever Blue, I apologize I can't think of the artist. **

"A sirens song"

Night came, millions of stars glowed in the velvet black sky. Sitting on the couch curled up by the fire reading her book was Jocelyn. The only sound that could be heard was the crackiling of the fire.

"Out where white horses fly

Sirens call from far

Long ships gather to light the way

A travelers guiding star."

Jocelyn could still hear the gentle melody from her music box replaying in her head.

Outside in the halls in her black track pants and tank top was Rosetta making her way up to the Gryffindor House. Along the way a warm sensation began to build up inside her body. She could never understand where it was coming from or why it kept doing that.

"Password?" the fat Lady asked as Rosetta stood in front of her.

"Ambrosia!"

"That is correct," the Fat Lady responded and swung open for her. A soft melody played throughout the common room, Rosetta got curious about the song. As she moved in closer, she saw Jocelyn sitting on the couch wearing black baggy pajama bottoms with a white tank top underneath a black sweater.

As Rosetta came in closer from where she was, Jocelyn smiled at her as she placed the book down on the small table.

"Good evening my dear," Rosetta said strolling toward the couch and sitting next to Jocelyn.

"Good evening yourself," Jocelyn replied, smiling as she pulled her knees close to her chest.

"I apologize for being so late, there was so much going on. I thought you would have been asleep by now."

"Now way, far to wide awake. I've just finished reading my book, I've had a lot of things on my mind especially my parents."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking."

"They died when I was six, just after my birthday. I'm just thankful its on a weekend this year."

"I am so sorry to hear that, where is it?"

"Thank you, its in Greece, hence the reason I am thankful it's on a weekend."

Rosetta smiled a little as she looked from Jocelyn then to the fire.

"Aw Rosetta, what's the matter, I know you, you're always so talkative, come on you can talk with me. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm a pure blood. My mother is from Ireland and from a very wealthy family, my father is from Scotland, his family is very complex in away, I still don't know the family," Rosetta said. "By the time I reached eleven I entered Hogwarts."

"Nothing else happened? Nothing good happened before coming to Hogwarts when you were younger?"

Rosetta merely shook her head, but deep down inside her she knew that was a lie. She could still recall when she was a little girl, she still couldn't reacall all the tiny things, but she remembered when she was only four she was playing with her blocks, and not ever aware of what was going on white wings appeared.

_"Pretty wings, pretty wings," the young Rosetta said trying to find the wings, thinking that someone was behind her. But as she began to turn no one was there. She turned three more times before stopping and sitting on the ground crying. Her mom heard her daughter cry, thinking that she hurt herself Rosetta's mom ran over to her._

_"What's the matter hunny?"_

_"I saw pretty wings, but no one is there," Rosetta sniffed._

_Rosetta's mom headed over to Rosetta and looked behind her to see two gorgeous white wings comign from her shoulder blades. Picker her daughter up both headed over to a mirror so her mom could show Rosetta where the wings were._

_Rosetta stopped crying when she saw where the wings were coming from._

_"The wings belong to me? Yay I have wings!"_

Rosetta never understood how they came to be there in the first place and until this day, she still never knew. There would be more to come later in life. Her family called her the gifted child for being able to do such things.

"No nothing at all. Well, when I was six, my nana on my father's side passed away, we were very close."

"I am so sorry to hear that."

"Thank you," Rosetta said. "So tell me more about your family."

"Sure, my parents and I lived in Greece my entire life with my cousins. We lived there up until the time I was six, that was when they were murdered. My aunt and uncle took me in to keep me safe. When I was eleven I went to Magix and now I'm here."

"That's horrible, what could have caused it?"

"Well- Voldemort wanted to finish off my family for good, I don't understand why. And I'm the last remaining person standing in his way, side from my cousins, but they didn't really seem to be affected by it all. So now I'm here for two reasons, to be under Dumbledore's protection and to keep safe, at my old school I use to get beat up, I believe I told you what happened when we were out back in September."

"Yes I remember that. Off topic, what was that song you were singing when I came in here and on that night?"

"Oh, that, it was something my grandmother had sung to me when I was little, she called it the song of the sea. She made a music box so I always could listen to it. I thought Mel's twin would have destroyed it had it not been for the spell my gran put on it."

"Do you think you could sing it for me, I haven't heard the entire song yet."

Jocelyn blushed. "I couldn't, I don't sing very well in front of people."

"Please, besides, its only me."

"Oh all right, but no laughing."

Jocelyn took several breaths and relaxed her body as she focused herself on the song. Finally she opened her mouth allowing the wonderous music to escape.

"Out where white horses fly  
Sirens call from far  
Long ships gather to light the way  
A traveler's guiding star

Be still, hear the ancient word  
Time moves ever on  
Tomorrow welcomes a season's change  
Like winter's song begun

The Forever Blue is calling  
Deeper, the endless blue  
Like sailors and dreamers  
Falling, falling...

Ride on white horses  
Sail on the wind  
Child of the Sea, forever blue  
Be ever moving  
Live wild and free  
Child of the Sea, forever true, forever blue

Someday, from a distant shore  
Sailors all return  
Loved ones waiting to lead the way  
Leave all your lanterns burn

The Forever Blue is calling  
Deeper, the endless blue  
Like sailors and dreamers  
Falling, falling...

Ride on white horses  
Sail on the wind  
Child of the Sea, forever blue  
Be ever moving  
Live wild and free  
Child of the Sea, forever blue

Ride on white horses  
Sail on the wind  
Child of the Sea, forever blue."

When she finished, Jocelyn opened her eyes, her cheeks slightly pink from singing.

"Oh my...that was just..."

"Bad, I know."

"Are you kidding me, that was fabulous, I don't know how else to describe that. You weren't kidding when you said people thought you were a siren."

"Yeah, like I said, people get addicted to my voice easily. I just hope that it wasn't bad."

"Are you kidding me, that was awesome, Joss you need to stop beating yourself up and doubting youself. Your voice is simply fabulous."

Joss smiled at Rose for the compliment, "thank you so much, those words are just what I wanted to hear. I'm so glad you enjoyed it."

Another three hours went by, and both girls went back and forth firing out different questions.

"All right, favourite colour," Jocelyn asked.

"Blood red, silver and black," answered Rosetta. "Yours?"

"Purple, black, blue, yeah I know it sounds like a bruise. Silver and I think that is it," Jocelyn answered.

"These past few...hours ha...have been awesome talking with you. Sorry, just tired," Rosetta yawned.

"They have, and I'm so glad that I finally got to know more about you," Joss said yawning.

Rosetta went to get up from the couch, but Jocelyn grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the couch so she sat right on top of Jocelyn's lap.

"What are..." Rose asked looking into Jocelyn's honey eyes.

"Stay here tonight, please," Joss beged with an innocent smile as she pulled Rosetta closer. Jocelyn placed a passionate kiss on Rose's ruby red lips. Rose closed her eyes as she focused on the kiss. Joss wrapped her arms around Rose's waist as both got comfy on the couch. Slowly both pulled away and Rose rested her head on Joss's chest as both fell asleep.

Morning came, both Joss and Rose were still out like a light, a few first years came down from their dorms and headed through the common room. At first no one paid them any attention, but a young boy with short red hair and blue eyes and a young girl with black hair and brown eyes noticed them and headed toward the couch.

"Do you think we should wake them?" asled the boy.

"I don't know, think they'll be mad?" the girl asked.

"Joss doesn't get mad, you know that," the boy responded.

"All right, I just pray she doesn't kill us."

Quickly and carefully, she headed over to Jocelyn and lightly shook her on the shoulder.

"Joss, its time to wake up," the girl whispered.

Joss didn't move, she didn't seem to be affected by the noise or the movement.

"Let me try," the boy replied. "Jocelyn, time to wake up, its morning time," the boy responded a little louder. This time Jocelyn finally woke up, she looked around and finally saw her wakers.

"Hey good morning you two, what time is it?" Jocelyn asked.

"Seven thirty, I thought you would want to wake up. Did you two have a good sleep?"

"Yeah really good, Rose time to get up sleepy head," Jocelyn said, gently looking down at Rose who nestled her head on her chest.

"You two should go get some breakfast, we'll be down soon."

"All right."

After the two first years headed out of the common room, Jocelyn looked down at the still sleeping Rosetta.

"All right sleeping beauty, morning has come and it wishes to see you."

"Ahh, I don't want to wake up," Rose moaned, her eyes still shut.

"Come on, I want to get up, besides I've lost feeling in my legs," Jocelyn responded.

"Fine, but you owe me," Rosetta groaned finally waking up.

"Deal. Come on, we'll shower together, sound like a plan?" Jocelyn asked sitting up.

"Sounds kinky, let's do it!" Rosetta agreed runnign to the girls dormitories with Jocelyn right behind her..


	9. Blood Moon Curse

**A/N: Thank you once again to Sammie, your reviews mean a lot to me and this story. **

"Blood Moon curse."

Days passed since Rosetta and Jocelyn chatted about their lives, it made their relationship a lot stronger. It proved even more clearer when both walked down the halls hand in hand. When they came up to Corbin and Raelene who were talking about their school work stopped and looked at them.

"Joss, Rose, how are you?"

"Great, and how are you fine ladies this morning?" Rose asked.

"Excellent."

"So Joss, is everything even tighter between you and Rose?" asked Corbin in Greek.

"Excellent, we are getting along really well," Joss replied back in Greek."

"Someone please tell me what they're saying, this is driving me insane," Rose laughed.

"Don't worry my darling, Corbin just asked is our relationship has gotten stronger, which it has."

"That is really good to hear."

"There's my favourite couple," Andrea said wrappign her arms around both the girls shoulders.

"Hey you, what's going on?"

"Oh you know this and that. Have you thought what you wanted for your birthday yet?"

Jocelyn's eyes widened at the sudden reminder of her birthday. She completey forgot that her birthday was coming up. Stupid thing to forget, but her mind was on other things, especialyl on Rose.

"Oh god, I completely forgot. Um...I don't know, maybe a book, surprise me, you know me, I'm not good with present ideas."

"Your birthday is coming up?"

"Yeah on the thirty-first of October."

"Awesome. So does it matter what I get you?"

"No, not really."

"All right then."

Jocelyn smiled at her girlfriend, before they all headed down the hall to their next class.

Classes went as normal, teachers giving out assignment for the student to complete for that day. However, for Jocelyn and Rosetta they kept passing notes between the two of them.

"Miss Dionysius, Miss Bianchi are you two paying attention?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Yes sir," both replied immediately stopping their giggles.

Later that night after dinner, Lily, Sammie, Mel, Jocelyn and Andrea were all sitting in the girls room. Sammie sat on her bed hugging her pillow close to her body. Mel sat at the end of Jocelyn's bed, while Jocelyn herself laid width ways facing Sammie. Lily and Andrea were both sitting between the two beds.

"Joss, have you thought more about what you want for your birthday?" asked Andrea, now sounding like a broken record to Jocelyn.

"Not yet, you know me, I have no idea what I want to do for my birthday, let alone what I want."

"Your birthday is coming up? When?" Sammie asked.

"Halloween," answered Jocelyn.

"Why didn't you tell us before hand? Okay now we have to do something."

"Come, there's already the Halloween dance. Besides I never like to do anything big for that day anyway."

"Well this year we have to do something, come on, please let us throw you a party."

"All right, surprise me then."

"Will do. So what do you want for your birthday?"

"I swear I've been through this a million times. I don't know."

"Okay, your no fun," Sammie laughed.

"I realise that. I'm pathetic," Joss agreed jokingly. "If you excuse me, I'm going to go for a walk."

"Are we that boring to you?" asked Mel.

"No, just need some fresh air."

Jocelyn pushed herself up to her knees then got off the bed and headed toward the door.

Rosetta was pacing in the common room, she had told Jocleyn that she would meet her later that night, there was something she had to take care of first in her room. But after a little while, she regreeted leaving her. She had written down some idead for Jocelyn's gift, but she didn't know what to do for the birthday in general.

"Hey Rose, have you seen the moon outside?" Jaiden asked.

"No why?"

"Come check this out," Jaiden said.

Rosetta stopped pacing and headed over to where Jaiden was sitting looking out the window. Rose looked out the window herself and saw a red moon glowing in the velvet black sky.

"Wow," Rose simply siad. She was thunderstruck by the colour.

Outside, Jocelyn was walking the dark ground heading towards the water. High above her was a red moon. Jocelyn could sense the craving feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked at the moon.

"Mom, I wish you could be here to see this, you would have loved it."

"Can we please go into Hogsmeade tonight," pleaded a voice in the distance. Jocelyn turned her head to the nose and quickly changed into a baby cheetah. From behind her scampering feet sounded coming toward her.

"Jocelyn!" called the creature.

Jocelyn jumped a little in the air and turned to see a grey squirrel behind her. She hung her head when she noticed who it was.

"_Rosetta, you have got to stop sneaking up behind me, you're going to give me a heart attack_."

"_Sorry, I went to look for you, but you weren't inside_."

"I headed out fifteen minutes ago."

The two headed down the slops toward the forest once again. Jocelyn kept a cautious look around, hoping not to bump into anyone, especially the werewolf again.

"_Everything all right_?" asked Rosetta sensing something was wrong with her.

"_Yeah, just a little nervous that's all_," Jocelyn admitted.

"_What's wrong_?"

"_I heard voices just before you came, I didn't know who it is_."

"_Well, let's go check it out_."

"_Rose, I'm not_..."

But before Jocelyn could finish her sentence, Rose ran down the slopes into the forest, Jocelyn chased after her, making sure she was okay.

A rustle sounded in the bushes, the Marauders excluding Peter were in the forest. After heading the noise, the three jumped.

"_What is that_?" asked Sirius.

"_De-je-vu all over again. Maybe its that wolf cup again_," James answered.

"_If it is, I'm going to get my revenge for what she did to my eye_," Remus growled.

Rose ran out of the bushes followed by Jocelyn, although not in her wolf form, her scent still lingered on her.

"_Moony, just keep your cool, if you leave them alone, they'll leave you alone_."

"_Ah, too late Prongs, dude left_."

"_Ah fuck_," moaned James.

"_She's already crossed my path once before, I will not allow her to come into my sights again_," Remus growled.

"_Finish her off_!" ordered the wolf.

"_With pleasure_," agreed Remus.

Jocelyn sensed something behind her charging at her, as she turned around after stop running, she saw Remus charging at her, making her assumption right.

"_Oh shit, not you again_."

"_I told you before, never to come around my territory again_."

Jocelyn turned back and walked away from Remus. But he wasn't going to let her walk away on him. Immediately he pounced on her, he pinned her to the ground and bit her neck. Jocelyn let out a yelp of pain as he bit harder.

Blood dripped from her wound, Remus was not letting up, he was going to make her pay dearly. For two seconds, he let up giving Jocelyn the time to run, but she didn't get too far. Remus caught up to her knocking her to the ground once more and bit into her shoulder.

"_Agh_!" Jocelyn screamed. '_This werewolf wants to finish me off I know it. What did I ever do to him_?'

Once more, Remus released her from his grip, but she was to weak to move. Again he clamped down on her stomach. A searing pain came over her. At that moment her entire body shock.

"_Moony mate what's going on_?" Sirius asked, as James and him approached him.

But Moony wasn't listening. He let go of her stomach, blood pouring out more than what was from the other wounds and began to bite her left ankle.

"_Moony, enough mate, give it up man_."

"_Oh god, this is it, I'm through_," Jocelyn moaned as her body began to give out. Slowly a light formed around her body and her animal form began to disappear and her human body began to reveal.

"Oh god," gasped James.

Sirius stepped in front of her so that Remus couldn't pounce on her once again.

"Movie out of my way Padfoot!" Remus growled viciously.

"Moony! It's Jocelyn! Jocelyn's the cheetah!"

"No, Joss!" yelled Rosetta running toward the wereworlf and Jocelyn's body. Sirius was still trying to keep Remus away from her. Once Rosetta made her way to Jocelyn she turned into her human form.

"Jocelyn! No! It couldn't..."

"Rose? You were the squirrel?" asked Sirius now looking at the new person kneeling there.

"Yes, but it's not the place or the time for this," answered Rosetta still able to hear his thoughts. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"So what, finish her off!" commanded the wolf.

"But...Jocelyn...I..."

"She was trespassing! She deserves it!"

"You're right!"

"Padfoot. Hurry and her get out of here. Before Moony kills her!" James ordered.

"Will do," Sirius replied. "Okay, help me get her on my back and we'll take her up to the hospital wing."

"Got it," Rosetta agreed carefully picking up her wounded girlfriend and placing her on Sirius's back. Once she was on his back Sirius took off through the forest with Rose following behind him.

"Fine...I'll finish her," Remus growled, the wolf taking over his mind. "James where did she go?" Remus growled, looking around for her.

"She's gone Moony, Padfoot and Rosetta took her to the hospital."

"What? Rose...Rosetta?" asked Remus slowly beginning to come back to reality.

"Yeah, you took a lot out of Joss, I have no idea how she'll be."


	10. Gomenasai

A/N: Okay, here is a new chapter, once more thank you Sammie for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I own none of the character except for mine. I also don't own Gomenasai by TATU

"Gomenasai"

"Oh my god, I can't believe I did that to her," Remus moaned. It was three days after the attack. The Marauders, Rosetta who was sitting on a chair beside Jocelyn's bed holding her hand in both hers, Sammie Andrea and her sister were all in the Hospital Wing. Jaiden and Amanda were still not there just yet, Mel was sent to get them.

"Moony, you can't blame yourself, you didn't know what you were doing," James replied.

"I could have killed her though. If she dies or contracts lycanthropy I'll kill myself."

No one said anything for a little, Rosetta was still looking at Jocelyn's face in concentration as if she would not see it again in many years. Sammie was getting a little worried that Rosetta was barely moving side from the breathing.

"Is Rose going to be okay? She hasn't really moved since we got here," Sammie said looking at Rose.

"She's just in shock some what from what happened, she'll probably get over it as soon as Jocelyn wakes up."

"What if she doesn't wake up? What happens if she stays like this?" Remus asked his voice getting high and nervous. His pacing increased as well.

"Moony snap out of it man, your making me edgy, and I don't get like that, you know that man," Sirius responded.

'_Moony, where have I heard that name before? Wait, that was the werewolf's name. I remember hearing that from the dog_.'

"We came as fast as we could," Jaiden called running into the Hospital Wing with Amanda and Mel right behind him.

"You have no idea how hard it was to find them," Mel said dropping into one of the empty chairs.

"Has there been any change?"

"Not really, she's still very weak."

"I wish I was there with her, we could have protected her from all of this," Sammie said.

"I hope you are not enquiring that I was not trying to protect her, that I was not even there!" snapped Rosetta angerily, tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes were glaring daggers up at Sammie who backed away from her. No one has ever seen Rosetta get angry at anyone.

"No, that's not it at all. I swear. I'm sorry for saying that...truly I am. I guess I'm a little concerned that's all I'm not saying you weren't trying to protect her. You love her, she means everything to you."

"Please keep you voices down. Joss needs her rest," Rosetta said looking away from Sammie who had tears in her eyes.

_'Thank you for whomever said that!'_

"Joss, can you hear us hun?"

Jocelyn gave a soft moan.

"Are you okay hunny?"

Jocelyn slowlyn began to open her eyes to find herself surrounded by her friends and cousins. She could feel Rose holding on to her hand in both her warm ones.

"You gave us a right scare."

"Where am I?" Joss asked as she tried to sit up, as if she was merely waking up from a nice sleep.

"The Hospital Wing. You almost died on us for a minute, but Madame Pomfrey was able to bring you back and keep you stable," replied Sammie.

Jocelyn once again tried to sit up, but Rosetta firmly pushed her back down.

"Your too weak to move," she responded.

Madame Pomfrey soon came over to the bed to see if Jocelyn was awake.

"Goodness gracious my dear, you must rest," she said as she watched Jocelyn force herself into a sitting position.

"I feel better, honestly I do."

"Let me just change the bandages," she said. jocelyn laid back down while Madame Pomfrey carefully removed the old bandages from around her shoulder and saw that it was completely healed. Next she removed the bandages around her stomach, saw that there was now scars. Finally she removed the last ones around her ankle and neck and saw that all of them were healed.

"How can that be?" everyone asked in disbelief.

"Well...there's something that you need to know...this is totally come as a shock I'm quite aware...I'm a hybrid, which means that I'm half lycan and half vampire. I didn't want to tell anyone, I wasn't quite ready to tell my secret, but since everyone was here when they saw my healed wounds I guess I have to tell you."

"Wow, I never would have guessed with you. Wait, how are you able to heal yourself?"

"Mix of both kind of gives me the ability to heal most wounds," explained Jocelyn who finally sat fully up. She finally looked down to see a IV in her arm and blood passing through into her arm.

"How much blood did I lose?"

"Quite a lot, be thankful Miss Bianchi has the same blood type as you," answered Madame Pomfrey.

Jocelyn looked over at Rosetta who was slightly blushing, "Oh hunny, thank you."

"No problem, I told you, you mean everything to me."

Everyone was still looking at her a little shocked unable to believe what they were seeing.

"I still can't believe that you are able to fully sit up and move around, I thought you would be too weak to move, sit up or do anything."

"Never, I tend to do a lot of bouncing back quickly. My cousins know a lot about that."

"Here, I'll unhook you from the IV, seeing that you don't need it."

"No, it's quite all right, keep it in."

"Yes, well I still want you to rest, I want you to stay just another night to observe you."

"All right, I'll stay," Jocelyn agreed not wanting to argue.

"We'll leave, we just wanted to drop by to see how you were doing. We'll come back after dinner. Sound good?" asked Lily.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great!"

"Take care," Mel said.

"Joss, mind if I stay with you?" Remus asked as everyone headed out, all except for Rostta who was still sitting on the chair.

"Not at all, you have to majorally promise me that you won't make a big deal of it," Jocelyn answered smiling lightly.

"Well, um...the good thing is the lycanthrophy didn't do any damage to you."

"Oh thank god. If I ever meet that werewolf again, I swear its going to be bad. He was the rudest one I've ever met, even the one who bit me was nicer."

"Well...wait, you've met other werewolf's?"

"Side from the one who turned me and my other friends at my old school."

"Oh, well, um...there's some bad news I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Professor Dumbledore thought I should tell you. This is my punishment really, thank god I'm not being expelled."

"Punishment for what...it can't be...it was you?" Jocelyn whispered the last part in shock.

"I'm...the...werewolf...who attacked you," Remus stuttered nervously.

Jocelyn merely started at Remus not believing what she heard.

"What's the matter?"

"I still can't believe that it was you who attacked me."

"Why is that a shock to you?"

"Because I don't fully believe that out of all the people who would be rude to someone it would be you. So your the reason why I am here."

"Joss, I swear, I never meant to hurt you in anyway. The wolf is a very powerful thing to over, you should know that. He takes over my mind a lot, he gets total and complete control. I really didn't know it was you, not that I could help it if I did, but ever since James and Sirius told me waht I did I was so scared that I had killed you. I would never try to hurt you."

Jocelyn placed a finger on Remus's lip to silence him, "Remus, I understand that, you know that yourself. I'm sorry too. I know you never meant to hurt me."

"Really?"

She nodded her head, "Really. By any chance could you do me a favour please."

"Anything," he said.

"Can you get me some lined paper please."

"Absolutely." Remus went searchign through the dresser by her bed. Rosetta moved so she sat on the other side of Jocelyn and sat down. Remus found four sheets of paper and handed them to her. "There you go."

"Thank you. Is there a quill in there by any chance?"

"You can use mine," Rosetta replied taking a quill out of her bag.

Jocelyn began to jot something down on the paper.

"What are you writing?" both asked.

"Just a song. About all that has happened."

Remus gulped.

Jocelyn smiled, "don't worry, I assure you it's nothing bad."

Remus sighed with relief as he continued to watch her write more words down on the papers, but then stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what else I should write," Jocelyn admitted, pushing her hair back from her face."

"Well read us what you have so far."

What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind,  
A precious pearl

When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

"Maybe I should just start over, I've always only know the course off by heart," Jocelyn said ready to crumple the paper.

"No wait. How about 'what I thought was a dream A mirage was as real as it seemed a privilage...' and repeat the gomenasai part."

Jocelyn thought in her head for a moment about it, "that's perfect. You could be a professional song writer."

Remus merely blushed.

Jocelyn quickly wrote the rest of the song down once it was all in her head. "I think I have a great tune for it.

What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind,  
A precious pearl

When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege

When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away

Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now

Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now."

"That is so beautiful Joss."

"Here let me put one more thing on it," Jocelyn said as she wrote something at the end of the paper. "Dedicated to Rosetta and Remus, written but Jocelyn, Rosetta and Remus. October 26th 1986."

"Josie, that is so cute, thank you," Rosetta said smiling at Jocelyn.

"You are most welcome."

"What does that mean, gomenasai?"

"I'm sorry, I learned it from a friend of mine who use to live in Japan," Jocelyn explained.

"That is so sweet, but why did you use it for your feelings?"

"Because we all have something to be sorry for. Remus for attacking me, me well there's a few mainly for losing my parents and problems that keep rising in life."

"Wow, I never knew that," Rosetta said, resting her head on Jocelyn's shoulder.

"Remus I have a question for you, I've had this happen with a few friends, its to keep the wolf's mind at bay."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked in confusion.

"Let me try something, I used this once on my friends and it seemed to work," Jocelyn said now sitting cross legged. She ushered Remus to sit on the bed as well.

"All right, let's see how I did this. Close your eyes," Jocelyn commanded. Remus gave her a look, but she gave him a stern look, so he obeyed.

"Now, I want you to remember when you were bitten. How old you were, where you were, how you felt."

Remus shuddered. He was six years old when he received his bite, in the forest behind his house. It was frightening. Remus hadn't realized he said that out loud.

"Remus, can you remember when you were younger than that?" Jocelyn asked her eyes also clsoed almost in concentration herself.

He mumbled something.

"Remus, can you remember when you were younger than that?" Jocelyn repeated.

"Barely."

"I want you to try. Try to remember what your mind was like before you were bitten."

His mind before he was bitten. Oh, those were the days, his mind was free. Free to think about and wander wherever he wanted. He never have argument with his mind before his wolf had taken over, never had to follow orders from something else that involved his mind.

"Remus, can you remember anything?" she asked, her breath slightly shallow.

"Yes," he whispered.

"What can you remember?"

"How free my mind was to think about whatever I wanted. I never had to follow orders from something else that lived in my head beside me. I was free."

"I want you to concentrate on that thought, very hard and nothing else will come into your mind besides that thought. Remember how good it felt to have your own mind."

As he shut his eyes tighter to concentrate, he could hear the wolf inside his head, trying to make its voice heard.

"I will not let you let her shut me out, I'm a part of you! I AM YOU! You are nothing without me!"

"I...I..." Remus stuttered.

"You are mine to control! Not the other way around!"

"You aren't mine! Your not going to control me!" Remus yelled in his head.

"You can't get rid of me just like that..."

But the wolf's voice was getting farther and farther away in sound. After a minute, he could barely hear its voice. When Remus opened his eyes, Jocelyn stared back at him with a smile on her lips.

"Are you okay?" she asked breathlessly.

"He...it...it stopped. I can't hear it any more," Remus said, shocked.

Jocelyn merely smiled.

"You did it!" Remus replied, hugging her.

"It was no problem, you have to keep happy though."

"Pardon?" Remus asked, coming down from his happiness.

"You're only able to shut it down right now, because you believe that you can. You have to keep thinking like that, in order for it to stay like that!"

"But...I don't...I don't know if I can."

Jocelyn placed her finger against her lips, "I know you can."

"How do you know that, and were able to do that?" asked Remus and Rosetta.

"I had to go through the same ordeal when I was turned into a hybrid," Jocelyn explained. "But for now I think I am going to get some rest, but come see me after with the others, okay?"

"Yeah, definately. Sleep well."

Jocelyn wrapped her arm him. "Have fun at dinner."

Rosetta didn't move, she wanted to stay with Jocelyn no matter what. Remus smiled slightly as he walked out of the Hospital Wing.


	11. Birthday surprises

Author's note: Here's the next chapter, sorry for not updating in the last little while, work and other stuff. Hope this is good, I tried my hardest.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, except for mine.

"Birthday Surprises"

Jocelyn left the hospital wing the following morning feeling great as she did before she was sent to the hospital wing. A glow formed around her as she entered the Common Room from the dorms. She saw Sammie, Mel, Lily, Andrea, Rosetta, Corbin and Raelene all sitting by the fire in deep conversation.

"Do you think she suspects anything?"

"Suspects what?" Jocelyn asked, now leaning against the back of the couch.

"Nothing, nothing at all. How are you doing this morning?" asked Lily quickly changing the subject.

"Very well. Come on, what's going on here?"

"Just discussing...um...we were...uh...the school work," Mel stuttered.

"So what's the who do you think she suspects anything about?'

"Amanda...uh...we...were...um..."

"Its with some work we were doing while you were in the hospital wing, sorry for not telling you, just somethings came up and were going on," covered up Rosetta placing a smile on her lips.

"All right, well have fun, I'm getting some food," Jocelyn said kissing Rosetta's cheek.

Jocelyn left the common room while the others went back to talking.

"That was close, think she suspected anything?" Lily asked.

"Maybe, that was way to close, she could definately start suspecting something," admitted Rosetta.

"Okay, what should we do in the afternoon?" asked Sammie.

"Are we talking about the day before or the day of?" Rosetta asked everyone.

"Day before, and maybe a little of the day of," answered Corbin.

"Okay, we should got out for lunch the day of her birthday, and throw a party the day before. Andrea, what is her favourite thing?" asked Lily.

"Party ideas for decorations? She's really big on fairies," answered Andrea.

"Seriously?" asked Lily, Sammie, and Mel in unison, they were a little dumbfounded, they only thought that Jocelyn was into the aquatic things.

"Oh yeah, since she was little faeries were big, well side from the usual water creatures."

"What's her number one favourite water creature?"

"I can't say, she's got a lot of favourites, but the ones she keeps talkign about the most is mermaids and whales, killer whales mainly."

"Excellent. How about for her party we put up fairies around the room, what do you think of darkness with multicolour ligt around everywhere? Something in the sense of flashing lights to make it seem more lively?" suggested Rosetta, now getting excited about the big day.

"That would be awesome, but what kinds of colours does she like?" asked Mel.

"All she likes is black, silver, blue, purple, and red," answered Andrea, Rosetta, Corbin and Raelene together.

"That was freaky."

"Sorry," laughed the three girls.

"All right, what I'm thinkign is have different colour fairies, I saw this great shop that sells them. Now, here's my thought..." Rosetta went into explaining her idea of how they could set up the common room and where to place the items. But as they continued to talk, the door to the common room opened. Rosetta quietened her voice down and stopped, but when Amanda and Jaiden stepped inside, a sigh of relief left them.

It was getting closer to the big day and Jocelyn was getting a little anxious about what her friends were planning. Meanwhile, Rosetta and Sirius headed off to Hogsmeade without anyone knowing. Sirius who knew the passage ways took Rosetta in their animigus forms.

Night wore on and Jocelyn passed her room wondering where both were. No one was telling her anything and it wasn't helping matters. Her heart skipped beats every once in a while and got excited when the doors opened.

"Where could they be?" whispered Lily to James and Remus once Jocelyn was out of ear shot.

"I don't know, Sirius promised to be back an hour ago."

"They better get back soon or Joss is going to lose it."

Sirius and Rosetta left the shop with eight bags in their arms, Rosetta had a smile growing on her face like she normally did after having a good day with either Jocelyn or excellent shopping spree.

"Your getting really excited aren't you?" asked Sirius continuing to stare at her.

"Yes, of course, this is my girlfriends big day, and with all these ideas we've come up with, I can't wait to put them into motion. Oh crap, we have to go, we promised to be back an hour ago."

"Does it matter how long we are?"

"With Josie it does, she hates it when I'm gone for too long. I'm not saying she's dependant on me, its just that she gets worried and somewhat paranoid."

"All right, I suggest we change into our animigus form and head back to the school."

Rosetta didn't say any more, she put the bags on the ground, took a step forward and felt her body begin to lunge forward, her arms and legs stretched out more, fur began to appear, a tail sprouted from her back side. Her face changed, her face stretched out, whiskers appreared next to her black nose. Short round ears rested on top of her head, her eyes came more focused in her surroundings. The next second, Sirius stepped next to her in his dog form with the four bags in his mouth. Rosetta on the other hand was in the form of a tawny fur lion.

_"Wow, you look nice like that, I didn't know you could change into multiple animals like that."_

_"Yeah, I've been learning a lot from Josie, come on we better get going."_

After picking up the rest of the bags in her mouth, they ran up the grassy slops. Rosetta looked in her element running through the grass.

Inside the castle in the Gryffindor Common Room Jocelyn finally stopped her pacing and now sat on the chair by the fire place staring into the flames while James and Lily continued to whisper to each other, Remus had left to go to bed.

"Okay, if they don't return in five minutes or so, I'm going out there to find them."

"Just wait James, I don't want to start worrying Joss just yet."

"All right, I promise."

Time ticked by, minutes passed by, finally Rosetta and Sirius returned to the castle in human form. Carefully walking down the halls, both retreated to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Wait, what if Josie is up there?" asked Rosetta stopping Sirius when they reached the second flight of stairs.

"We'll make something up, for the bags, um...here let me see if I can transfigure them."

"Uh, Sirius, I've seen your magic, you try something like that to the bags and we'll have to take another trip to Hogsmeade. Let me."

Just as Rosetta went to take out her wand, footsteps began to approach them. Immediately she stashed her wand in her pocket and both turned to face the direction of the noise. Walking toward them was a brown cat and large red eyes.

"Oh shit its Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch can't be far behind, we better keep moving," Rosetta gasped.

"Wait, I want to hex that demon cat!"

"Sirius no. One you'll five us away and two Sammie would be extremely pissed off at you, as well as me, now come on!"

Sirius gave her a look, then headed down the hall, once they were out of sight he pulled out a piece of parchment from his back pocket as well as his wand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rosetta asked in shock and confusion.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Sirius merely said pointing his wand at the paper. Rosetta continued to stare at the paper dumbfoundedly.

"All right, here's us...and here's Mr. Filch. Now there's a safe way to get up to the Gryffindor Common Room without being spotted, it should be this way," Sirius pointed down the hall.

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh, it's called the Marauders map, Remus, James, Peter and I created it, it comes in handy in trying situations."

"Very clever, not let's move I don't feel like getting caught right now."

Sirius led the way down the hall till they got to a corridor that Rosetta had never seen before.

"Okay, whatever you were going to do to the bags I just you do it now," Sirius advised.

Taking out her wand, Rosetta pointed at the bags and cast a spell upon them. Instanty the bags shrunk into a pocket sized key chains.

"That was cool. Now come on."

Ten minutes passed by and the two were once more at the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius gave the Fat Lady the password and the two headed inside. But before Sirius went any further he took out his map and wand and said, "mischeif managed." In seconds the map disappeared and it became a regular parchment again.

"Where the hell were you two? Joss has been worried sick, your lucky too, she's up in her room, she didn't want to be down here any longer."

"We ran into a few problems along the way, but everything is five now. In any case we have the stuff, the rest will be up to magic."

"Oh course, so how much did you get?"

"Fifty fairies in total, we'll figure something out."

The sun rose on a cool October thirtieth morning, Jocelyn woke up at her usual time to get ready for classes. Sammie and Mel were already up and out of their beds, leaving only Miranda and Clarissa who were still sleeping. Jocelyn let out a moan as she flipped the sheets over herself.

Getting herself ready for classes, Jocelyn made her way into the Common Room. Lily, Sammie, Andrea, Mel, and the Marauders were standing around parts of the room looking around. It almost seemed as if they were planning something.

"Good morning sunshine, how was your sleep?"

"All right. So uh...what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"All right, that's a lie, why are you standing at different areas of the room?"

"Just us...thought we..." Sirius tried covering up, but couldn't find the words to explain what they were doing.

"Something got loose of mine and they were helping me look for it. Oh look...found it."

Andrea turned around and picked something up from the floor that she recently summoned. Turning around she showed Jocelyn a small brown and white rat.

"Oh yeah, I remember those two. Well, I'm going down for some breakfast meeting Rosetta, Jaiden and Amanda there."

"Have fun."

Jocelyn left with a very confused look on her face as she stared at her friends. Once the door was shut after Jocelyn, they immediately put the room back to the way it was, the walls were dark, almost like the dungeons, cobwebs lined the wall, fairies were placed along the each walls, either on shelves magically put there or on top of the mantle on the fireplace. In each area different coloured lights would go off. They had to be careful not to use any bright wonderful colours.

Down in the Great Hall, Jocelyn was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, along with Rosetta and Jaiden, Amanda was not yet there, she was still getting her part of the party completed in the Slytherin Common.

"I swear, the others are becoming very strange, they're hiding something on me I just know it."

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see what it is, you need patience girl," explained Rosetta.

"But I don't know if I can wait any longer."

Jaiden and Rosetta merely exchanged looks of defeat and continued to eat their breakfast. Jocelyn stopped asking questions on the whole topix of the secrets of her friends.

Classes went by fairly fast, Jocelyn kept noticing that most of her friends were not in class. She kept mentally asking herself where they could be. Back in the Common Room however the others were still decorating it with fairies and other things.

But after a short while, Sammie and Sirius were left alone while the others went to their respective classes or the library.

"Sirius, do u see what I see?"

"One very empty room except the two of us, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hell yeah!" aSammie said runnng toward him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She began to kiss his lips then moved to his cheek before kissing his neck. Sirius picked her up and carried her over to the sofa. She sat down on the cushion while Sirius straddled himself on top and began to kiss her ferverently on the lips.

Slowly he moved down to her neck while his fingers began to unbutton her blouse. He was halfway when the door opened. Footsteps began to enter the room causing them to stop and Sammie forced to button up her top again. She looked pissed off that they got interrupted.

"Hey, look what I found, this will be perfect don't you think?" asked James carrying an arm full of objects.

"Yeah, they'll be great," Sammie responded forcing herself to sound like her normal self.

"Okay, you two can put these up, I have to get to class."

"This he'll be back?" asked Sammie.

"Probably not, now where were we?"

Sammie unbuttoned her shirt to where Sirius stopped and dragged him back so he was once more sitting on her lap continuing to unbutton her blouse and kissing her neck. When the last one was unbutton he slipped it off and began to unhook her bra. Soon, Sammie was sitting on the couch in her skirt. Sirius looked hungerily at her naked body, it had been so long since he had seen her naked and her wonderful boobs.

Sirius began to kiss the top of each breast before lightly nibbling at her nipple. Sammie leaned back as she felt his breath on her bare body.

"Oh Sirius, more!" Sammie moaned as Sirius began to work on her second breast.

Sirius looked up at her with a sly smile playing on his lips as he glided his hands down her stomach to on top of her skirt then on to her kne where he parted her legs enough where he could get his head through. He slid his hands up her skirt to get to her underwear. Sammie gave a moan at his touch while he pulled them off. Sammie issued a as she felt Sirius start liking at her thighs. He began to move even more up and started to gasp and moan as his tongue hit her privates.

"Oh god Sirius, give it to me," she moaned moving her body down more.

Sirius got the hint and began to unbuckle his pants and straddled himself up once more on top of her. She positioned herself to lie down, while Sirius moved his way inside her and began to move a a steady rythme.

"I've...missed...this...to...much," Sirius groaned with every movement.

"So...have...ah...I...oh Sirius."

Sammie was getting really heated, she never thought sex would be so good. Sirius began to quicked the pace a little more causing her to moan even louder.

Later that afternoon after classes were let out, Jocelyn made her way to the Common Room to drop her stuff off before headign down for dinner. Her friends buggered off leavign her alone in class. She felt annoyed at their absents feeling like they abandoned her.

The walk up to the Common Room seemed to be a very depressing one. She had no one to talk to, no one to laugh with. As she got closer, she began to rethink the whole going down to dinner.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Courage."

"Correct," replied the Fat Lady swinging the door open.

Jocelyn wandered into the Common Room, it looked darker than what she remembered seeing it earlier that morning. It was quiet too, usually there would be a few people around talking or laughing before heading down. She moved in closer not aware for what was coming till-

"SURPRISE!" yelled all the Gryffindors jumping out of their hiding spots. The lights came on revealing the very decorative room.

"Oh my god...how...what...?" Jocelyn stuttered in surprise.

"We thought we throw you an early birthday party since tomorrow is going to be busy."

"You guys are so sweet."

"All right, let's get this party started!"

Out of no where, music began to play and everyone began to dance around, Jocelyn moved toward her girlfriend who was waiting for her with open arms. Jocelyn walked into the embrace and returned it. Meanwhile Sirius began to serve off drinks while Peter, James and Remus started passing out food.

"Now, since tomorrow is your actual birthday, we'll give you your gifts then," Sammie said moving her body to the rythme of the music.

"All right, this is so sweet guys, how did you know?"

"A little birdie told us, you have to hand it to your cousins, they know how to surprise you."

After a short while, one of the fairies on the mantle came to life and flew over to Jocelyn and her friends.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jocelyn, happy birthday to you," it sang in a beautiful voice.

"Aw, you guys, I'm going to cry."

"We thought you'd like it, Sirius cast a spell on it to make it sing."

"Aw, Sirius, thank you," Jocelyn said when Sirius and the other Marauders joined the group.

"Your welcome."

All of sudden, the lights dimmed a little and the tempo changed a little as a new song came on, someone also brought in a kareoke machine. After setting it up, Sirius walked up to the machine and picked up the microphone.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Sammie in shock.

"I have no idea."

"Welcome everyone to Jocelyn's eighteenth birthday party, I hope everyone is enjoying themselves, now I want to announce that we're going to be doing karaoke singing to celebrate this special day. So whoever wants to come up and sing and show us what you got go right ahead," announced Sirius.

"Oh good lord no!"

"I'm going to start things off, here's to you Jocelyn."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Oh come on, let him sing, it can't be that bad."

The music started up and Sirius began to move to the beat, it was very weird to see him move from side to side as he was. Jocelyn began to crack up and Sammie slapped her hand against her forehead as she issued a groan.

"Is this the real life-  
Is this just fantasy-  
Caught in a landslide-  
No escape from reality-  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see-  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy-  
Because I'm easy come,easy go,  
A little high, little low,  
Anyway the wind blows,doesn't really matter to me,  
To me..."

"Oh my god, he is going to kill this song," moaned Sammie now hiding behind Jocelyn and Rosetta who were laughing their heads off."

"He's really not that bad," Jocelyn admitted.

"Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead,  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away-  
Mama ooo,  
Didn't mean to make you cry-  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow-  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters-"

Sirius voice had gotten higher at the last word, Jocelyn, Rosetta, and Sammie dropped to their knees laughing so high.

"Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine-  
Bodys aching all the time,  
Goodbye everybody-I've got to go-  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth-  
Mama ooo- (any way the wind blows)  
I dont want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all-

I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche, scaramouche will you do the fandango-  
Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me-  
Galileo, galileo,  
Galileo, galileo  
Galileo, figaro-magnifico-  
But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me-  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family-  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity-  
Easy come easy go-,will you let me go-  
Bismillah! no-,we will not let you go-let him go-  
Bismillah! we will not let you go-let him go  
Bismillah! we will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go let me go  
No,no,no,no,no,no,no-  
Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go-  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me-"

"I can't breathe, I can't breathe, we have to get him away from that mic, oh good lord."

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye-  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die-  
Oh baby-can't do this to me baby-  
Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here-

Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters-nothing really matters to me,

Any way the wind blows..."

The entire rooom erupted in applause, Sirius gave a bow and got off the stage. No one else was going up, they refused to head up to the karaoke machine and show what they got. Sirius pushed Sammie up to the spot light, meanwhile she was fighting with him to stop, telling him that she didn't want to go up and sing.

"Oh come on, you have the best voice ever, come on please?"

"Sirius, no, you know I have a high fear of stage fright."

"Come on Sammie, just do it, you'll be fine I swear," called Jocelyn giving her a sense of confindence.

"When she reached the mic, a upbeat tempo began to play.

"Ooh, baby, do you know what thats worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
Well make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth

When the night falls down  
I wait for you  
And you come around  
And the worlds alive  
With the sound of kids  
On the street outside

When you walk into the room  
You pull me close and we start to move  
And were spinning with the stars above  
And you lift me up in a wave of love...

Ooh, baby, do you know what thats worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
Well make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth

When I feel alone  
I reach for you  
And you bring me home  
When Im lost at sea  
I hear your voice  
And it carries me

In this world were just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore

Ooh, baby, do you know what thats worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
Well make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth."

Everyone stared at her in wonder at the sound of her voice. Jocelyn began to clap every hard and loud as she shouted with congrats.

"That goes out to Sirius, babe your awesome."

After Sammie came down from the spot light, a few other people headed up to the machine and showed what they could do. Jocelyn, Rosetta and a few other people laughed and moved over to the table where plates of food were placed. Jocelyn picked up a small piece of food and took a bite out of it.

"This is awesome guys, you are the best."

"You are so welcome."

"All right, did I mention that this is so sweet, you guys are just amazing."

Sirius disappeared as they were all talking, no one realized until he brought in a large pure chocolate with a fairy design on top of it with the words written on top of it.

"Happy 18th birthday Jocelyn!"

"Aw guys, thank you

"Just so you know, I'm not singing this on my own, so you all better start singing!" Sirius called as the music died down.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jocelyn, happy birthday to you," everyone sang.

"Okay, make a wish and blow out the candles."

Jocelyn closed her eyes, thought hard on her wish, opened her eyes and blew out her seventeen candles. Everyone around her cheered and applauded her as she began to take out each candle.

"All right, cake time, now remember no seconds...that means you Peter till everyone has had a piece," Sirius said.

Jocelyn began to cut the cake into little squares and placed them on the table so everyone could take a piece without waiting for Jocelyn. The music started up again and everyone to have their cake and move around the room to the rythme of the beat. Jocelyn felt a sense of excitement and happiness around her. She was so glad everyone was having a good time.

As it neared ten, Jaiden, Amanda, Raelene, and Corbin headed off to their separate houses while the others remained at the party. Rosetta remained behind to talk to Jocelyn in private away from the party.

"Meet me in my Common Room in five minutes, you can have my early birthday gift."

"Excellent. I'll see you shortly love."

Rosetta left the Common Room, leaving Joceyln to mingle with the others. Sammie and Mel caught her eye and saw that there was something going on.

"Hey, where did Rosetta go?" Sammie asked.

"Back to her Common Room, she told me to meet her there in five minutes."

"Then I suggest you go have fun."

Jocelyn merely smiled to her friends, bid them goodbye and left the Common Room to head to the Ravenclaw House. A sense of excitement seeped through her as she got closer. The Ravenclaw House seemed to be a lot taller than what Jocelyn would have figured.

"If you try to fail, and succeed, which have you done?"

"You have failed, because that's what you tried to accomplish."

"Nicely put."

Once the door was opened, Jocelyn made her way inside, she never been inside the Ravenclaw Common Room before. The ceiling was painted blue with stars that made Jocelyn feel at peace. No one was in sight, she figured that they must be up in bed already.

"Hey gorgeous," called Rosetta from the staircase.

Jocelyn looked over to see Rosetta standing there with a black robe with silver stars on it. Jocelyn smiled at her as she made her way toward the stairs.

"Hey darling, so what's my early birthday gift? Or do I have to wait" Jocelyn asked in a playful voice as she wrapped her around Rosetta's waist, pulling her closer to herself.

"Why don't you come up stairs and I'll give you your surprise."

Jocelyn smiles as she allowed Rosetta to lead the way to her room. Once in the in the dormitories, where four girls were sleeping peacefully in the beds, Rosetta lead Jocelyn through a second door on the other side of the room. The inside was circular, the ceiling was black with silver stars reflecting the outside. There was a nice round bed that could bed five people in the far corner with a desk beside it..

"This is my private room if I want to be by myself. Come on," Rosetta grabbed Jocelyn's wrist and pulled her full into the room. On the walls were fairies flying around with different colours following behind them. As Jocelyn stared at the room around her, she looked back to Rosetta who was now standing there with her robe around her ankles. Her pale body was the only thing what was revealed. Jocelyn's mouth dropped opened as he stared at her.

"Is this everything you ever expected?"

"Everything and more!"

"Come here, this is my gift to you." Jocelyn headed over to her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around her waist and brought her closer.

"I love my gift, and I love you."

Jocelyn began to kiss Rosetta's ruby red lips, once more, a scent of lavender and honey filled her nose. She could feel Rosetta's hands slip underneath her shirt and began to move up her sides till they reached her bra line. Slidding her hands to the back, she began to undo the hooks.

Jocelyn parted from Rosetta as she took off her shirt adn slid the bra right off. Taking her right hand she reached for Rosetta's hand and placed it on her breast. Gently as she went, she massaged the one then the other. Jocelyn's hands ran down every curve of Rosetta's body gettign use to the feeling. As soon as she got down to her hips, she ran her hands to the front and the back. Rosetta began to moan at the feeling.

Rosetta began to run her hands down Jocelyn's body till they found the hem of her jeans. Gliding her hands to find the zipper she slowly began to unzip the fly and unbutton them then slowly pulling them off along with the underwear. Both girls stood there facing each other naked, once more, their lips connected again. Rosetta's tongue forced its way through Jocelyn's lips connecting with her tongue. Jocelyn began to make Rosetta back up till she was on the bed, both seperated again, so Rosetta could fully lie on top of the bed. Jocelyn crawled up and rested herself on top of her girlfriend. She began to kiss her lips then started to go down her body. She kissed her neck, chest, adn each of the breast. She lingered on each on, lightly nibbling on the nipples. After that, she moved down her body followed by more kisses down her body.

Rosetta let out a moan as Jocelyn began to kiss and lick at her thighs. Jocelyn could hear the moan and understood that Rosetta craved more. Slowly, she continued to move up more as she reached to the private area. Rosetta rested her hand on Jocelyn's head as she continued, she moved her body up into the air a little.

"Oh Josie...ah...more, please."

Rosetta lied there feeling Jocelyn's tongue continue to move, there was craving now for her to return the favour. She could feel Jocelyn stop but only temorary before she felt her fingers go up into her. More moans escaped, she felt exhilerated by the feeling.

Jocelyn moved her body up onto Rosetta's and began to kiss her lips once more, Rosetta moaned even more as Jocelyn continued to finger her.

After a little while, Jocelyn moved off Rosetta's body and laid on the bed while Rosetta did the same treatment to Jocelyn. As she kissed her body, a scent of rose, mint, icy mint, spearment, and pepperment filled her nose. Rosetta hungered to give Jocelyn a feel of what she received. Her tongue licked around bellybutton then lowered. But like Jocelyn, she worked her way first to the thighs, Jocelyn moaned at the feel. Getting the idea she slowly began to move in, she started to lick at every area, feeling Jocelyn's body arch at the feeling. No doubt her heart was beating at a quickening rate.

Jocelyn continued to lay there, she hand at her side, her fist clenched at every movement. Her body rising and falling wanteign more pleasure. Rosetta stopped licking her, she could hear Jocelyn's strong panting. To Rosetta's ears it was like music to her. Gently and carefully, she placed her fingers inside of Jocelyn and she began to more them back and forth. Moans escaped Jocelyn's mouth, the feeling was incredible to her.

Hours went by, both of them laid on the bed wrapped in each others arms as sleep had over took them, their bodies received the most thrill in their entire lives.


	12. Halloween Party

**Author's note: Thank you to Sammie for commenting on my last one, here is the next installment, sorry for taking so long, work got involved and I haven't had time to do any writing.**

**Disclaimer: As everyone knows, I own none of JK's characters, only mine, and I also don't own This is Halloween from Nightmare before Christmas, Memories by Within Temptation, and Before the Dawn by Evanescence**

"Halloween Party"

Morning came early, Jocelyn's eyes flickered open to see Rosetta's head resting on top of her chest, and a light bed sheet was pulled over them. Jocelyn smiled down at her remembering every feeling she received the night prior. She dare not move she didn't want to interrupt Rosetta's sleep.

A few minutes later, Rosetta's eyes opened up and looked up at Jocelyn a smile already on her lips.

"Happy birthday beautiful, did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes I did, and you?"

"Very much so, come on, we better get ready, we're going to Hogsmeade today."

"Oh yeah, the trip today, I almost forgot, wow, so much going on."

Jocelyn got off the bed and headed over to the private bathroom to get herself ready for the day. The water was nice and warm upon her body. She took her time washing herself before turning off the water and drying herself off and wrapping the towel around herself before heading back into the room where Rosetta was now back in her robe and laying out fresh clothes for the day.

"You never cease to amaze me Rosie."

"What do you mean?" Rosetta asked looking up.

"Always laying out clothes for the day to make things perfect, never trying to doubt yourself on anything. Always looking so perfect."

"Josie, thank you, that means so much."

"Your welcome, if you want you can go shower, it's really hot in there still."

"Okay, here's your stuff, I brought some clothing from your room before we left."

"Thank you."

Rosetta left for the bathroom leaving Jocelyn to get changed into her dark blue jeans and her black and purple sweater. She combed through her wet hair and put it into a loose ponytail.

A couple of minutes later, Rosetta came out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel with her elbow length hair already brushed straight. The red that ran through her hair could not be seen with the black. Quickly as she could, Rosetta got changed into her dark blue jeans and purple and black sweater.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving."

Both girls left the room and headed for the Great Hall, along the way they met up with Sammie, Lily Mel, and Andrea. All of them wore giant smiles on their faces causing Jocelyn to give the look of conclusion.

"Okay, I'm aware it's my birthday, and all but what gives?"

"We can't wait to take out later."

"Okay then, officially freaked out now."

"Well, happy birthday anyway, one more year and your officially an adult."

"Oh goody, can't wait," laughed Jocelyn.

The girls headed down the hall till they reached the Entrance Hall, leading to the Great Hall. Walking inside the room they saw the Marauders sitting half way up the table.

"Good morning girls, and happy birthday Jocelyn," said Sirius, James, and Remus in unison.

"Thank you boys."

Sitting down on the table, Jocelyn began to pile her plate with toast, fruit, and eggs before pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"So, we were thinking for today to take you out for lunch in Hogsmeade how does that sound?" asked James.

"Sounds awesome."

After breakfast everyone headed back up to the Common Room to collect their belongings and headed out once more. Jocelyn had no idea what else to expect with her friends and what they had planned for that day. When she saw Rosetta, she gave her a kiss on the cheek and held on to her hand all the way to the village.

One they got there, they went to a few shops to take a look around, and to stock up on their supplies for school. As for Jocelyn she kept she kept looking at her friends and searched their eyes to get an understanding of what they were planning. But none of them were spilling it. They dragged Jocelyn from shop to shop, but she lingered near the door not wanting to be there.

"Guys come on let's go, you've never seen me all tired and really fed up with just standing in one spot for too long," Jocelyn warned as she leaned against the walls.

"Five more minutes I promise you."

Jocelyn rested her head against the wall as she watched her friends continue their search and their stalling. All along the walls Halloween decorations hung up from fake bats to pumpkin decorations. Jocelyn had to admit that it looked awesome.

By lunch time all twelve of them headed for the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Entering the pub all of them found a spot near the fireplace and sat down.

James and Lily disappeared to get some drinks from Rosemerta. The others remained at the table talking.

"I still can't believe it's Halloween already, this is going way too fast."

"Tell me about it."

"So how does it feel to be sixteen?"

"Actually seventeen, and just about the same."

"I didn't know you were sixteen already?" a few asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, most people keep guessing I'm only fifteen like they do about my cousins who are the same age as I am."

Time went by and James and Lily came back with trays of drinks and food. The others looked at them with amazement as they sat the food down on the table.

"Okay, there is still one more surprise, but it will have to wait for after. Dig in."

The others started to eat the good that was given to them and the drinks. Jocelyn stared at James trying to understand what was going on. She was somewhat use to her cousins surprising her, but no one else. Just after they finished eating, footsteps came toward them and a voice began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jocelyn, happy birthday to you," sang her friends and Rosemerta.

"Aw, you guys are so awesome, again."

"Blow out the candles and make a wish."

Jocelyn stared at the seventeen candles burning brightly on the chocolate frosting with purple writing saying, "happy birthday Jocelyn, have an awesome day!" Jocelyn thought hard about her wish and blew out all the candles in one breath.

"Okay, let's have some cake," cheered Sirius very eagerly.

"Easy boy, let's not rush things, especially the cutting of the cake," joked James.

Jocelyn picked up a knife and began to cut the cake into medium sized squares before handing them out to her friends. Everyone ate up, tasting the gooey chocolate in their mouths; Sirius of course couldn't help himself and started pigging out. In seconds his face was covered in chocolate, Jocelyn spit out her butter beer with the sudden laughter causing everyone else to start laughing.

"Sirius, you are the man of chocolate."

"Among other things," Sirius replied with a sly smile toward Sammie.

After everyone cleaned up their spots, they just sat there talking; Rosetta was the first to bring out her gift to Jocelyn.

"Josie, this is for you, I really hope you like it."

Jocelyn smiled as she pulled the gift toward her and took the card off first to read it.

"Josie have a happy and safe birthday, there is no one else like you but you. Love you with all my heart Rosie."

"Aw, sweeties thank you."

She began to tear into the wrapping paper till she got to a box, carefully opening the lid, inside she saw two porcelain fairies, one in black sitting on a half moon, while the other was wearing black except for the corset which was blue, this one was on a black horse.

"Rosie, I love it, thank you."

"No problem."

"Okay, this one is from Sirius and I," Sammie said handing another box toward her. Jocelyn read the card and began to tear into gift. Opening the box there was a black box sitting there with red roses and green vines wrapping around it. Taking it out, Jocelyn opened it up revealing a fairy wearing a purple and black dress spinning and a soft melody began to play.

"Sammie, Sirius I love it, thank you, you two are awesome."

Gift after gift Jocelyn's expressions got wider and wider with excitement. She received a mermaid sitting on a rock from Lily and James, a whale inside a globe from Amanda and Jaiden. From Remus and Mel they got her a picture frame with pictures of her friends inside with all sorts of aquatic creatures on the frame. From Andrea she received a music box with a vampire inside with her hands placed on her heart. From Raelene she got a coffin like diary and from Corbin a black book with a fairy in a purple dress on the front and an identical pen.

"You guys are so sweet to me," Jocelyn said in an awe voice.

"Your very welcome."

"This is the greatest day ever."

"And it only gets better, the dance is tonight."

"I am so stoked how could I forget? I can't wait for it, especially seeing Sirius in his outfit," said Jocelyn excitedly.

"Me either," giggled Sammie.

"I am now freaked out by this," admitted Sirius.

"You'll be fine."

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly, when they were ready; everyone left the Three Broomsticks and headed back to the castle to get ready for the dance. A cool wind picked up as they neared the gates leading to the school.

The walk up the slops to the school was a short one in their eyes. Sirius kept trying to figure out what his outfit was going to look like, but Sammie and Jocelyn refused to tell him anything more about it.

Once inside the castle, Amanda, Raelene, and Corbin headed off to their dungeons leaving the others till Jaiden and Rosetta headed off to their Common Room. Leaving the others to head up to the Gryffindor Common.

Everyone immediately headed to their dorms without any words exchanged between them. They all wanted to get ready as soon as possible.

"Hey Lily, would it be all right if I could use our room while you use this on, I don't want anyone to know what my outfit is going to be."

"Sure, not a problem with me."

Andrea headed into the second bedroom while the other stayed in the first on to get changed. Jocelyn made her way to her wardrobe took out her costume and headed to the bathroom to get changed into her costume, leaving the others to get changed into their costumes in the room.

Down in the dungeons, Amanda was in her bedroom getting herself changed into her outfit, she pulled on a light blue dress that hung off her shoulder the top part hugged her chest nicely. It fell gracefully to the ground, hugging her body perfectly. She combed through her hair allowing it to drop around her body.

"Wow, this looks stunning," whispered Amanda admiring herself in the mirror as she put the last finishing touches of the costume on.

In the Ravenclaw Common Room, Rosetta had finished putting on her dress and put the last finishing touches to it. The next step was to sprout her wings. It usually wasn't a problem, and it never caused her much pain either. She focused no her wings and what they were suppose to look like. Taking a deep breath, Rosetta closed her eyes and began to think of brown near dead leaves sprouting from her shoulder blades.

Within seconds she stood there in her forest fairy costume and her wings. She admired herself in the mirror and smiled.

"This I like," Rosetta said smiling.

Back up in the Gryffindor Common Room, Sammie, Mel and Lily were still getting ready. Lily wore a knee length green torn hem strapless dress with translucent wings conjured up. She also wore green slippers finishing off the costume. Mel finished tying up her dress before pulling on her hooker boots. Sammie was still in the closet trying to get her costume on.

"Okay, I have no idea how to get…this…thing on!"

"Do you have it on at least?" asked Lily.

"As best I can."

"Come out then and we'll help you out."

"Do you think Jocelyn is doing any better?"

"You kidding me, she's been in the bloody bathroom for the last hour, I don't get it."

"All right, here it is, I need somebody to tie up the corset on this thing."

"Sure I'll do it. How tight do you want it?"

"Enough where I can still breathe."

"Okay, feel free to say anything if its too tight."

Mel began to tie the corset, pulling tightly on the strings causing Sammie to take in sharp breaths.

In the bathroom, in an ankle length black dress with straps hanging off her shoulders, on her forearms were black armbands. Jocelyn combed through long brown hair, it began to feel soft and silky at the end. She put down her brush placed her hands on the counter and looked at her reflection. She wore light pink blush with a silver star on her left cheek and a silver moon on her right.

"Man, I look so beautiful, time to summon my wings," sighed Jocelyn closing her eyes. She began to focus on black and silver wings that look like leaves. A bit on pain emanated through her body as the wings sprouted from between her shoulder blades.

"God, this is killing me. Well at least it doesn't last long," she groaned.

"Jocelyn come on, we're waiting!" shouted Sammie from their dorms.

"Coming!" Jocelyn called back, running her fingers through her hair, almost instantly her hair grew to her waist and black came through.

She ran back to the dorm, her raven hair flowing behind her. The others were standing there all set, Sammie now had her hair pulled back into a French braid with a brown waist coat over the white dress.

"Make no comments on this, I am ready to murder."

"Come on, Sirius would love it."

"He would love it even more if were on the floor."

Over in the guys' dorm, everyone was in their costumes; James kept rearranging the leaf shorts trying to get comfortable. Sirius stood there with the costume on, random scarves were placed in his belt, and three rings were on his fingers. A beard and mustache were conjured up; two beads were braided into the beard. His hair was longer; a few spots were made into dread locks. A few more beads were placed in there as well. A bandana was placed in her hair also.

"Dude, nice costume," laughed James.

"I wouldn't be talking leaf boy," replied Sirius stumbling over to his bed. A black eyeliner belonging to Jocelyn was in his right hand.

"Sirius, weren't you suppose to put that on?" asked Peter putting on the final piece of his costume on.

"I still can't believe they expect me to wear this."

"Um…hi, I'm in leaf shorts here and it's very comfortable."

"Well, I'm not going to worry about it. Hey where's Remus?"

"Right here, how do I look?" he asked stepping out of the bathroom wearing black pants, a while blouse with a few buttons undone and a black ankle length jacket over top. On his feet were black mid calf boots making the costume look perfect.

"Dude, you look awesome, Mr. Dracula."

"Definitely."

When the boys were ready, they headed to the Common Room where the girls were going to wait for them. Sirius kept the eyeliner in his hand so he could give it back to Jocelyn.

In the Common Room, the girls were sitting on the couches waiting for the boys to get there. Footsteps sounded on the stairs indicating that the boys were finally ready. James was in the front then Sirius, Remus, and Peter. The first thing Sammie saw on Sirius was he didn't have the eyeliner on.

"Sirius, why don't you have the eyeliner on?" demanded Sammie.

"I am not putting this on, I don't want to look like a woman."

"Guess what, it completes the costume."

"You don't expect me to put it on do you?"

"Give me the eyeliner!" instructed Jocelyn.

"Here, at least someone sees reason."

"Sammie, hold him done."

"With pleasure," Sammie said. She tackled him to the ground; she got behind him and held him in place while Jocelyn knelt beside him.

"Whoa, what the hell? Sammie get off me!"

"Not until we got that eyeliner on."

"Dudes this is not cool."

"Live with it. Oh and just so you know, you don't cooperate I won't go out with you any more."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not Sirius."

"Aw man, no fair."

"Now hold still," said Jocelyn as she began to apply the eyeliner. Sirius struggled but both girls kept him still. After three minutes of fighting, Sirius now had the black eyeliner on his eyes giving him the mysterious look.

"I hate you so much right now."

"I know, just remember, don't rub your eyes or you'll regret it."

"Duly noted."

Everyone headed down to the Great Hall where their friends were waiting for them. Andrea of course was already down by the Great Hall waiting.

"Oh just so you know, it is now the moment of truth of how my cousins look and what they're wearing."

"Sweet."

When they all got to the Great Hall, the first people they spotted were Andrea, Raelene, and Corbin who were wearing the darkest makeup and the freakiest Gothic costumes ever. Andrea was wearing a Snow White outfit, the skirt ended at her knees, on her legs she wore black leggings, on her feet she wore high heel mid calf boots. The top was black and purple she had puffy sleeves that rested on her shoulders and her hair was shorter than normal, she also wore a head band to finish off the costume.

As for Raelene she wore a long straight torn black dress with a low cut top exposing most of her chest. The sleeves were ripped as if she were just in a fight. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled back into a bun with strands of hair coming out and a silver tiara on top of her head.

Corbin wore a similar long dress with long sleeves; the colour was a mix of black, blue and purple giving it a dark, mysterious and bruised person. Her hair was the length of Raelene's hair to her wait and it was now black.

"Wow, you three look awesome."

"Thank you."

"All right, I have no clue who you three are."

"Well I'm Snow White from the muggle movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs," replied Andrea. "Corbin is Sleeping Beauty, and Raelene's Cinderella. These are the Goth versions as you can tell."

"Very nice."

Rosetta headed over to Jocelyn and gave her a hug and a kiss before wrapping her arms around her waist. Jaiden and Amanda came over to them shortly after, Amanda looked very beautiful in the light blue dress. A silver tiara rested just above her forehead. Jaiden wore a simple black shirt and pants with low boots.

"See, I told you guys you would look cute."

"Thank you Jocelyn."

"No problem."

Just as everyone entered the Great Hall a steady beat started up a mixture of drums and violins and a piano.

"Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This our town of Halloween."

"What is this?" Sirius asked.

"Its muggle music, it's called 'This is Halloween,'" replied Jocelyn now dancing to the rhythm.

"What the hell is this shit?" asked Lucius over at a table with Bella, Severus, Evan, Rodolphus, Miranda, and Clarissa.

"It sounds like the type of music my sister and her friends listen too when their over," replied Miranda.

"God, what has this world come too?" Bellatrix asked annoyed. "So have you spotted your "Eye Candy" yet?"

"No, I wasn't bothering to look for her. I'm not to…as you would gracelessly put it 'pounce on her,' just yet, I'm biding my time."

"Whom…are…you…biding…your…time…for?" Miranda asked, between kisses she placed on Evan's lips.

"Jocelyn Dionysius."

"Why in the bloody world are you giving your time to her for? She's a worthless Gryffindor, just like my sister and a lot of her friends," Miranda scuffed outraged. "Besides, why would you want to even think of her, when you can have any girl falling at your feet?"

"Because Miss Dumitrescu, there is many things that Miss Dionysius and I have to discuss."

Back on the dance floor, Jocelyn and Rosetta were laughing as they went to sit down after a little while. Sammie and Sirius seemed to be having a time of their lives of the dance floor. Once in a while Sammie would issue a squeal of excitement as Sirius picked her up into the air and spun.

"Oh god, I don't even know if I can even dance any longer, my feet are killing me," laughed Jocelyn.

"Come one, one more dance, please?" begged Rosetta.

"Rosie, I would love to, but my feet are screaming for me to stop."

"Let me help, this will work."

Rosetta casted a spell on Jocelyn's feet but nothing seemed to have worked. Jocelyn gave her a quizzical look before Rosetta reached out a hand to her.

"Come on," Rosetta urged taking her hands and pulling her to her feet.

"Almost instantly Jocelyn's feet felt like they were on clouds, they no longer hurt any more. A soft tempo began followed by drums; Jocelyn turned her attention to the dance floor then back to her girlfriend.

"This was my parents song at their wedding day."

"Do you wish to sit this on out or are you okay with it?"

"I'm okay, I want to honour them."

"Come on, let's go."

Rosetta led Jocelyn on to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around her waist while Jocelyn's rested around her neck.

"Memories, memories, memories…

In this world you tried

Not leaving me alone behind

There's no other way

I'll pray let him stay

The memories ease the pain inside

Now I know why

"This is such a beautiful song. I cried when I played it after their deaths, it brings back so many memories of when they were alive."

"I understand, but it's always good to have these types of memories, hold them close to you."

Jocelyn rested her head on Rosetta's shoulder as they continued to dance.

"All of my memories

Keep you near

In silent memories

Imagine you'll be here

All of memories

Keep you near

The silent whispers, silent tears."

Jocelyn felt like she was on a cloud as she continued to dance with Rosetta. Spinning and twirling around, watching the different colours of costumes as they went by.

"Made me promise I'd try

To find my way back in this life

I hope there is away

To give me a sign you're okay

Reminds me again

It's worth it all

So I can go home

All of my memories

Keep you near

In silent memories

Imagine you'd be here

All of my memories

The silent whispers, silent tears."

"I love you so much Rosie, never forget that, you mean so much to me," Jocelyn whispered in Rosetta's right ear.

"And I love you too with all of my heart, no matter what happens."

They embraced as they continued to turn on the spot, feeling like they were the only ones.

"Together in all of these memories

I see you smile

All of the memories I hold dear

Darling you know I love you till the end of time

All of my memories

Keep you near

In silent moments

Imagine you'd be here

All of my memories

Keep you near

The silent whispers, silent tears."

The tempo began to slow down as the dancers began to stop dancing. Jocelyn and Rosetta remained in each other's arms until the song was completely over.

"Now I know why you love this song so much," said Rosetta in a quiet voice.

"It's so wonderful."

The others made their way over to the table where Jocelyn and Rosetta were sitting trying to rest their feet. Another melody struck up, Jocelyn knew it was going to be another fast song. A smile just played on her lips as Sammie and Sirius went back on the dance floor and began to have another great time.

"Are they always like this?" asked Jocelyn.

"Always, they were the only ones to lighten a mood at a party of like to make fools of themselves, which ever came first," replied Remus as they watched Sirius pick up Sammie and began to spin.

"Who do you think she'll hit first?"

"I hope it's my sister, she's close enough to them and I think everyone on the dance floor kind of got the hint to stay clear of them."

"You are so mean," laughed Jocelyn.

"Oh man, I'm tired, hey Josie where's you cousins?"

"Um…I think they're over there on the dance floor talking with I believe Wednesday Addams."

"Who?"

"Oi, we have to get you to watch these shows, from the Addams family, she's the daughter."

"Ah, cool."

"Would you ladies care for a drink?" asked James getting off the bench.

"Sure, that would be lovely."

James left the group, leaving the other to sit and talk.

"Today has been the greatest, did I tell you guys that yet?" asked Jocelyn.

"Yes and your welcome," replied Rosetta.

James returned with eight bottles of butter beer in his arms, everyone graciously took one and thanked him for it.

The song once more stopped and Sirius and Sammie returned to the table looking exhausted. Sammie's face was flushed from all the dancing she did.

"My god, that was so much fun, hey how come you guys are just sitting here?" Sammie said sitting down.

"Unlike the two of you, we're exhausted, and besides it's more fun to just watch you guys dance."

Over by the other table, Bellatrix and Rodolphus had finally sat done after finally dancing. Narcissa and Lucius had gone to the dance floor once more toe have another dance. Clarissa, Severus, Evan, and Miranda were still sitting on the benches.

"I don't know about you love, but I am not going back up there for another little while."

"Good, 'cause I am not going up there period."

"Oh come on love, at least one more slow dance later."

"We'll see."

"This is getting annoying, Evan come on, let's go for a walk, and I'm in the need to get some fresh air."

After a little while, a soft melody began to play, it almost sounded as if it were raindrops. Jocelyn got off the bench and led Rosetta to the dance floor.

Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you

I want nothing more that to see you there

And may tonight, we'll fly so far away

We'll be lost before the dawn."

"Mind if I cut in?"

Rosetta and Jocelyn both stopped dancing and turned to see Lucius standing behind them looking like death.

"That is if Miss Dionysius," he put emphasis on her last name. "Doesn't mind."

"Rosie, is it all right with you?" Jocelyn asked.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" asked Rosetta with a worried expression.

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself, I assure you," Jocelyn said kissing Rosetta's lips then allowing Lucius to take her further on to the dance floor.

"You look gorgeous this evening Miss Dionysius," Lucius said kissing the back of her hand then pulling her close to him as they began to sway to the music.

"Why thank you Mr. Malfoy."

"If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love

Then let me never ever wake again

And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

We'll be lost before the dawn."

"I know your secret Miss Dionysius," Lucius whispered into her ear.

Jocelyn's eyes widened with fear did she just hear correctly? He knows my secret! Just calm down Joss you overreacting. Maybe it's something else.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Malfoy."

"Somehow I know that we can't wake up again from this dream

It's not real, but it's ours

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

We'll be lost before the dawn."

"Oh I think you do Miss Dionysius, I believe you know exactly what I'm talking about. I know about your parents, your past, I know what is going to happen to your future if you don't listen to me now!"

"How dare you talk to me like that," Jocelyn replied outraged, trying to pull away from him, but his grip was too tight. Almost like a death grip.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of Miss Dionysius. So I suggest you co-operate. The Dark Lord, he's very interested in all that is happened with you. He thinks you are very strong after all this. He wants you to join us."

"Us?"

"Us. The Death Eaters well more of his bride of the Dark Lord. Such fight in you, you'd be perfect."

"I'd never lower myself down to the likes of you or any of your friends," she snapped, heat rising in her and her eyes burning with hatred.

"Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

We'll be lost before the dawn."

Chanting continued afterward giving a soft effect to the dance. Jocelyn still struggled in the death grip wanting nothing more to get free and away from him.

"It is you choice, Miss Dionysius. This is the easy way; I don't think you would like to find out the hard way. The Dark Lord will get what he wants. One way or the other!" Lucius replied as the slow music stopped and the upbeat returned.

Jocelyn quickly pulled out of his grip, gave him one last glare than took off out of the Great Hall.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jocelyn?" asked Rosetta as the dancers returned to the table.

"No, I haven't seen her, I thought she was with you?"

"She was then Lucius Malfoy stepped in, then I don't know, I was with her cousins."

Amanda and Jaiden soon re-entered the Great Hall after disappearing for a short time.

"Hey, have you…?"

"Seen Jocelyn? Yeah, she just went outside, she looked upset, what happened?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Rosetta replied.


	13. Halloween Party part 2

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of the Harry Potter character's except for my own of course. I also do not own the song Magic Melody by DHT, Over the hills and far away by Nightwish, Anywhere by Evanescence.

Author's note: Here is the next chapter I swear, work is really getting in the way of my writing lol, ok I should really stop using that as my excuse. Thanks to Sammie for always reviewing, your awesome girl.

"Halloween Party part 2"

"_Come to me children and follow my way_

_Into the world of darkness and magic_

_With all my power I'll show you the way_

_To all your dreams, hopes and illusions."_

"Hey, is everything all right? You just left on us," Rosetta said, walking on to the balcony, which Jocelyn was standing on.

"Hey Rosie," Jocelyn said with a smile on her face when Rosetta joined her.

"You took off after dancing with Lucius. What happened are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay. We just had a tad disagreement in our conversation and I decided to walk away."

"Josie, you never turn your back on him ever. He's trouble."

"Kind of realized that when he made it very clear when he put the death grip on me," she replied, showing Rosetta her wrist, the armband was already removed after Jocelyn examined it. It was slowly forming a bluey-purple bruise on it.

"Does it hurt?" Rosetta asked lightly running her fingertip along the outline.

Jocelyn winced a little. "Just a tad."

"Ha, well you've always said you wanted a bruise colour."

Jocelyn laughed. "Yeah that's true."

"How about we go back inside, it's getting really chilling out here," Rosetta suggested.

Jocelyn nodded, "Sounds good, we just have to stay far away from Lucius."

Rosetta smiled and extended her hand toward Jocelyn who placed her hand in hers.

Back inside a strong up beat tempo began to play and everyone was up dancing, once again Sammie and Sirius were the life of the party. Jocelyn and Rosetta laughed at the sight of them. Mel and Remus weren't too far away; they kept moving their bodies in time of the music. At times Remus took Mel's hand and spun her around.

"Hey, they you two are, come on this is our song," shouted Andrea running toward Rosetta and Jocelyn and dragged them to the dance floor.

Amanda and Jaiden were with them having a grand old time. Amanda laughed as Jaiden brought her close to him and back out, she felt on top of the world.

"Wait a minute, wasn't this at Aunt Aretha and Uncle Hermais party three years ago?" asked Jocelyn.

"Oh yeah, I still seem to remember one hyped out girl on the dance floor," replied Raelene.

"Oh god, how could I forget that?" Jocelyn groaned looking away blushing.

"Why, what happened?" asked Rosetta curious.

"Something I thought we locked away for good. Oh well secrets out, let's just say at thirteen I got into some very strong wine and became a little tipsy side from that there were trays full of sugary treat and the two mixed together, yeah became very hyper."

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah, I vowed never to drink again and to only have a little bit of sugar."

Andrea snorted, "yeah right, you drank again as I recall it last year and your addicted to sugar."

"Okay, okay guilty."

The song ended, only to be replaced by another strong upbeat song, with the sound of drums and guitars. Jocelyn spun on the spot, the grabbed her girlfriends hand and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor where both began to sway their bodies and raised their arms.

"They came for him one winter's night

Arrested, he was bounded.

They said there'd been a robbery,

His pistol had been found.

They marched him to the station house,

He waited for the dawn

And as they led him to the dock,

He knew that he'd been wronged

"You stand accused of robbery,"

He heard the bailiff say

He knew without an alibi,

Tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom."

Jocelyn and Rosetta both held on to each of their wrists and moved in close to each other and moved back, they continuously did the same movements. Both smiled and laughed. Their wings started to flap at the movements.

"Over the hills and far away,

For ten long years, he'll count the days.

Over the mountains and the seas,

A prisoner's life for him there'll be

He knew that it would cost him dear,

But yet he dare not say.

Where he had been that fateful night,

A secret it must stay.

He had to fight back tears of rage.

His heart beat like a drum.

For with the wife of his best friend,

He spent his final night of freedom.

Over the hills and far away,

He swears he will return one day.

Far from the mountains and the seas,

Back in her arms he swears he'll be.

Over the hills and far away

Over the hills and,

Over the hills and,

Over the hills and far away."

"This is so much fun," shouted Rosetta over the loud music.

"I know, dude, this is so much fun," replied Jocelyn who picked up Rosetta and spun her around.

"Check out Sammie and Sirius, they truly are the life of the party."

Jocelyn looked over to where Rosetta was looking to see Sirius picking up Sammie, lifting her into the air and bringing her back down where she went right on to the ground slid through his legs and he let her back up.

"Wow, love to see them drunk," laughed Jocelyn.

"Each night within his prison cell,

He looks out through the bars.

He reads the letters that she wrote.

One day he'll know the taste of freedom.

Over the hills and far away,

He swears he will return one day.

Far from the mountains and the seas,

Back in her arms he swears he'll be.

Over the hills and far away,

She prays he will return one day

As sure as the rives reach the seas

Back in his arms is where she'll be.

Over the hills,

Over the hiss and far away

Over the hills,

Over the hills and far away."

The song began to fade away; Jocelyn and Rosetta were still dancing around in their own little world. Some feet away, Mel was in Remus's arms kissing his lips after a good dance. Both girls caught this and gave a little squeal of excitement.

"If I may have your attention please," Professor Dumbledore spoke as the music died down. "This will be the last dance of the night, so I would like to see all the couples up and dancing please. Thank you."

That wasn't a hard request, seeing as the dance floor was still packed full. A soft melody began to play throughout the entire hall, instantly Jocelyn looked at Rosetta with wide eyes.

"I love this song so much."

"Then come one, we must dance then."

Beside each of them were Sirius and Sammie, and James and Lily, on the other side was Remus and Mel and Jaiden and Amanda, they felt boxed in, which they could live with.

"Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me.

And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free.

I can't help pretending that I don't even know you

And at sweet night, you are my own

Take my hand."

"Thank you for such a wonderful night."

"You are so welcome. I'm glad I could have had a chance to be with you."

"Rosie, you are my one and only."

"We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I

No one know who we are there

All I want is to give my life only to you

I've dreamt so lone, I cannot dream any more

Let's run away, I'll take you there."

"I see ourselves dancing on clouds in a perfect world built just for us, you have given me the chance to live a greater life than I would have ever thought."

"We're always on the cloud as long as we're together we'll never be separated, ever. You have me, your friends, we're always here for you."

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where no one needs a reason.

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock you heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you now."

Jocelyn rested her head on Rosetta's shoulders simply enjoying the music, holding Rosetta close to her in a very protective way not wanting to let go.

"No matter what happens, we'll be together forever, you are my everything."

"As are you."

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name.

Tears rolled down Jocelyn's eyes as they continued to sway with the music. Everything felt so right to her this moment, being with Rosetta, the atmosphere. She wrapped her arms tighter around her body having her feel that she belonged with her. Soon the music stopped for a second or two then it started up again.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Thank you so much for the dance Rosie," Jocelyn said embracing her in a tight hug.

"You are most welcome," replied Rosie returning the hug. "Shall we head off?"

"Actually I need to have a word with Miss Dionysius."

Lucius was back with an evil smirk planted on his face.

"I don't think so Malfoy," Rosetta threatened.

"Please Bianchi, it's only a friendly chat and an apology for what happened earlier."

"You wouldn't know what an apology was if it slapped you across the face," snapped Rosetta, he wings now tensing up in a threatening way.

"He's not going to leave us alone if I don't go. I'll be right back. Meet me up in the Common Room."

"But Josie."

"Rosie, please I can handle this."

"All right, I'll meet you back in the Common Room," she replied kissing her on the cheek.

Jocelyn blushed as Rosetta walked away and Lucius took Jocelyn's hand in his.

Back in the Common Room, Mel and Remus both raced up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories.

"Mel, are you positive you want to do this?" Remus asked breathlessly.

"Yes, I'm sure, stop worrying so much," Mel replied wrapping her arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately on the lips.

Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in close to him. His body felt so warm against her body. Slowly Remus began to untie the back of the dress and ran him hands over her bareback. Carefully, Remus headed toward his bed. Mel stopped kissing for a short while and lay down upon the bed.

When she was comfy, Remus climbed on the bed and straddled on top of her. She had the look of feigned helplessness, as she stared up at him. Remus smiled down at her and went to give her a kiss when the door banged open and James and Sirius walked in.

"Hey get out, don't need to see this!" Sirius shouted in a joking voice.

"Oh come on, you two always…"

"Don't want to hear it, out!" James said pointing to the door.

Mel sat up in bed and held on the fabric close to her body and stared at the two boys, Remus was now standing at her side tying the shirt back up.

"Come on, let's go then," Mel said.

Both left the room and headed down to the Common Room where Mel slumped on the couch and looked up at Remus.

"Sorry about that, I guess we won't be able to have our litter special time."

"Sure we will, come on let's go to the forest."

"Mel, you do still realize that there's still the full moon out."

"I don't care Remus, you know I don't mind. Please don't argue with me."

"If you're sure, okay then."

Mel got off the couch with Remus leading the way down to the Entrance Hall. There were a few stragglers from the dance still heading back to their houses. Both headed off the oak doors and crept out to the cool night air.

"I'll race you," Mel challenged.

"You'll never beat me I'm way to fast for you."

"Oh you think so do you? Your on, ready?" Mel challenged.

"Ready, when you are."

"Three…two…one…go!" Mel shouted dashing into the distance with Remus right beside her.

"Ha, come on, I'm not even trying," Mel laughed.

"Oh yeah, beat this!" Remus ran ahead of her causing her to speed up her movement.

They raced all the way to the forbidden forest, Mel catching up and getting ahead of him. Once inside the forest coloured leaves littered the floor. Further inside, Mel tripped on a root and flipped on her back and gave the look of helplessness once more. Remus reached her and knelt beside her.

"I've caught you, you're mine now."

"Oh no, what shall I ever do?" Mel asked in a playful voice.

Remus laughed and began to kiss her lips passionately; he could feel her arms wrapping around his back and bringing him closer, Mel would not realize him for any reason. After a short time, Mel opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. The once clouded sky was now beginning to depart.

"Remus could I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Could you turn me into a werewolf?" Mel asked now looking into his eyes.

"Mel, I couldn't, I don't want you to suffer the same fate like me."

"Please, I want to be turned, I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Are you one hundred percent sure?"

"I am."

Soon, the light of the silver moon soon filled the surrounding. Remus got up from the ground and looked up at the sky in a shocked look. Shortly after the werewolf was soon taking form, Mel watched with eager eyes. She remained laying down just waiting.

Once Remus was in full wolf form, Mel stared at him in fear, although she wanted to be changed, the realization sank in that the wolf did not recognize her just yet and could actually kill her.

Remus began to make his way over to Mel, her heart began to race with fear and worry, but she dare not move an inch.

"Oh my god, he's going to kill me, this was a stupid idea."

When Remus got close to her, he began to sniff the air then sniffed at her. A scent of honey, lilac and strawberries filled his wolf nose. Mel's eyes were shut still in fear that Remus was going to kill her. Opening her eyes, she was face to face with a werewolf.

"Don't be afraid," Remus thought spoke. Mel didn't say anything, but only nodded.

In a second, Remus was barring his teeth making Mel's eyes widen. Remus opened him mouth and bit down on Mel's exposed neck. She did not scream, but merely moaned at the feel of teeth biting into her.

After a minute, Mel passed out and Remus got up looked up at the moon and issued a howl. Slowly the clouds began to cover the moon causing Remus to turn back into his human form. He saw Mel lying a few feet from him; a horrible feeling sank in as he ran over to her.

"Oh no, Mel. Mel can you hear me?" Remus asked. "Oh god, why did she allow me to do this?"

With a groan, Mel reopened her eyes, now staring at the human Remus. She gave him a smile as if she just woke up from a good night sleep.

"Good morning darling," Mel said in a dazed voice.

"How do you feel?" he asked worried.

"A little sore, but all in all, I'm great," Mel replied with a smile.

"Come on, I suggest we go see Madame Pomfrey."

"No that's all right, I'm okay I assure you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now come here, we have yet to make this a special evening."

Mel wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her as she gave him a kiss on the lips. Remus returned the kiss, his tongue sought entrance to her mouth. Mel let out a moan and pressed her tightly against him, brushing her fingers through his hair, and allowing for deeper kisses. He kissed and bit his way up to her ear enjoying her soft longing moans before taking her mouth again in a searing kiss.

Slowly Mel felt her body arch upwards as Remus brought her closer to untie the back of her costume. Suddenly the fabric felt loose on her body. Lying back down, Remus started to pull off the fabric revealing her pale breasts and pale stomach.

"_I thought you were gorgeous before, but this, by Merlin you look magnificent,'_ Remus thought to himself softly kissing her neck and slowly began to make his way down her chest.

Mel ran her hands down his back leading to his butt then came back up going under his white shirt. "I believe you are just a little overdressed my darling, I really don't believe you would want that," Mel smiled lustily as she ran her hands to the front of his shirt and started to unbutton the buttons while Remus continued to softly kissed her pale body. He slowly started to kiss one of nipples causing her let out a moan once she was half was half way down the shirt.

When his shirt was unbuttoned Mel slipped the shirt off of Remus and let it fall to the side. Before she could unbutton his pants, Remus began to kiss and lick her stomach and began to move further down. Mel let out a loud groan when his tongue reached her privates.

"Oh Remus," she moaned with pleasure.

Remus continued to lick at her then moved to her thighs before moving back up to meet her lips once more. As he kissed her lips once more, Mel began to unzip his pants and unbutton the top. Using all of her strength she flipped him off her and she was now on top of him. She lowered herself and kissed his lips before moving down to lick and kiss her collarbone as her hands began to slip to the jeans and pulled them off along with his underwear.

He began to moan even more as her hands ran over his legs then up his body as her kissed began to go lower. Remus bucked his hips when Mel got lower and her mouth went over his manhood and began to suck. He ran his hands over Mel's hair.

As the full moon still lingered in the air, his instincts were still strong as the wolf was craving to come part of him. Remus didn't want to give up the good feeling he was getting. Mel stopped her fun and began to kiss her way up his body once more. He couldn't wait any longer and he knew that Mel didn't want to wait and longer either.

"I've longed for this Remus, you don't understand just how long," Mel whispered into his ear.

Longingly, Mel seemed to sense exactly what Remus wanted as her lowered his hands to grasp her hips and she slowly raised herself over him teasingly. She brushed herself slowly over him feeling him quiver and gave him a lazy smile. Remus's control had been pushed over the limits though and he roughly pulled her down on him as he thrust upwards. Remus and Mel both threw their heads back and growled out their pleasures as he sheathed himself deeply into her.

Remus let out another low growl and easily flipped her on to the ground once more. He gave her a wolfish smile and purred out. "I have you where I want you."

Mel threw her head back and moaned loudly as he pushed harder and faster and let his hands roan over her body. He lowered his head and captured a nipple between his teeth as his fingers lightly flickered over the other. Mel arched into him wanting him deeper as she felt the tension of her climax build.

"Oh yes Remus!" Mel cried out as his hands found her sensitive nub and he rubbed it with his thumb as he pleasured her. Mel cried out his name over and over again as she reached her climax. Remus hearing her and feeling her muscles tighten around him, he could hold his climax no longer. He moaned out her name and spilled himself into her thrusting deep until their climaxes ended.

Panting, Remus pulled out of her and rolled to her side pulling her close and breathing in the scent of honey, strawberry, lilac and the scent of love making. It was beautiful she was beautiful. Mel leaned over a brushed a few strands of hair out of his face smiling at him and he leaned in and kissed her again.

"I don't want to leave this spot," Mel said in a hushed voice.

"We'll stay here for a while," Remus said wrapping his arms around Mel and bringing her close. Her body slight shaking from the cool wind that picked up.

Remus kissed her forehead and rested his head against hers while both rested against each other; their warm bodies were all the heat they needed. During the time that they were holding each other, Remus thought that Mel had fallen asleep.

"Hey Angel time to wake up sweetie."

"Can't we just stay here?"

"Afraid not darling, come on let's go inside."

Mel looked up at Remus with pleading eyes, but he didn't return the look but gently got her to sit up. Both slipped back into their costumes. Remus pulled Mel to her feet and both strolled back up to the castle.

Silently as they could be, they ran back up to the Gryffindor Common Room not wanting to get caught by Mr. Filch.

"This was the best night of my entire life, thank you so much Remus."

"You are very welcome."

When they got to the door leading to the Common Room, the Fat Lady opened her eyes from her sleep.

"Ambrosia," Remus said.

"Correct."

The Fat Lady opened the door allowing them entrance to the Common Room. It was quiet just as they expected it to be. Everyone was in bed after a long night on the dance floor. Mel kissed Remus on the lips and whispered, "I love you," before heading in the dormitories for a good nights rest.

Remus returned the words before disappearing into his own room not to wake them up. As for Mel, she entered the dormitory to see Jocelyn and Sammie sitting on their beds waiting for her.

"Hey, so how was your time with Remus?" both asked.

"Very good, well more than that, it was awesome, I never felt so exhilarated in my life. Who knew he was that great?"

"Where did you do it?"

"Outside in the forest after he turned me into a werewolf."

"Nice, how did you feel after he bit you?"

"Not that bad, a little sore, but I find it was normal to feel that."

"Did he tell you how long it'd take for it to effect you?"

"No, it never came up."

"It'll probably take effect come next month on the full moon, normally it would be three days, but since you got bit on the last day of the full moon, it'll take a while."

"What should I except from this?"

"Be prepared for a few agonizing transformations, but after that it should wear off."

"Oh goody."

"Well goodnight and see you in the morning."

Jocelyn and Sammie slumped down on their beds and fell into a nice sleep while Mel slipped out of her costume and into her pajamas. Before she got some sleep the memory of her and Remus began to replay in her head once more. A smile grew on her lips as she closed her eyes and went in a peaceful sleep.


	14. GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, except for mine.

**Author's note:** Here is chapter 14, I am hopefully halfway done with this one lol :p, just so you all know I'm tired, its like 1am and i'm babbling. Once again a big thank you to Sammie for commenting me on my last chapter. I hope that you'll like this one.

"Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!"

A cool breeze blew outside the girls' dormitories, Jocelyn woke with a shiver as she wrapped her covers around her and sat up. Sammie and Mel were still sleeping in their beds, but Miranda and Clarissa were also waking up. Looking over at the side table, Jocelyn saw that it was now half and hour to eight.

Groaning, Jocelyn leaned back and rested her head against the headboard. She didn't want to move from her warm bed. But on top of it all she hardly got any sleep the entire night.

Hours later, however there was a lot of commotion at the Gryffindor table even more than usual. It was Saturday the twenty second of November. The Quidditch game of the year would be taking place today. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin like it always started. The entire team was seated at the table, all except for Jocelyn who was still up in the bathroom still in the nice warm bathtub.

"His is oing oo be awesheme," Sirius managed to say with his mouth full of food. "E arfe o oing oo ic heir ass!"

"Okay, you're going to have to repeat yourself Sirius, cause I didn't catch a word you just said," said Andrea.

"I agree with you Sirius, but you have to stop talking with your mouth full please," Sammie said.

"Sorry," Sirius said hanging his head.

"My god, you two are acting like a married couple, don't let it end this relation please, especially this close to the game," James sighed, taking a sip of his water.

Sirius swallowed his food, gave James a look before smiling, "This is going to be awesome, we are so going to kick their asses!"

"Yeah, but if we can't find the location of our Seeker soon, our asses will be the ones getting kicked," James said.

As if the words he spoke were magnets to her ears, Jocelyn entered the Great Hall with a thick blanket wrapped around her, and her hair pulled back into a ponytail with water still dripping from the ends.

"Sorry I'm late coming down, I was resting in the bathtub, I'm freezing," she said sitting between Andrea and Sammie.

"You sure your okay, you look frozen and paler than normal," Andrea asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Just need to keep myself wrapped up."

"You positive Joss? Because you could always just sit this game out for today, right James?" asked Lily.

"WHAT! You have to be…"

"Right James!" Lily's stern look shut him up immediately.

"Uh…yeah. If you…. really feel that bad…you can sit it out today," James grumbled defeated.

"No, it's all right, I assure you. Really, I'll be fine to play," Jocelyn assured him smiling.

"I knew I put you on this team for a good reason."

"Yeah, because she was awesome," Mel said.

"That plus she doesn't whine about not feeling well. Sirius on the other hand, 'my leg hurts. I think I have a cold. God I don't feel like playing in the rain!' Biggest whiner I've ever seen."

"Not true, it's really chilly out there and I don't mind playing," Sirius replied.

"Well that's a first," Remus said rolling his eyes.

The Gryffindor change room was in a terrible state at the current moment. Towels and clothes were all over the place, and it was extremely noisy.

"You'd think that after all my years of complaining, and you'd thing it would have been easier with near all girls on the team, they'd learn to pick up after themselves," Charmaine MacDonald, Gryffindor Chaser, replied, placing her clothes into her locker. Charmaine had long ebony black chest length hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was quite beautiful, even by Jocelyn's standards. Jocelyn had only known her for a little over forty-five minutes and she had already found out that she'd been a Chaser since her second year, she was now in her seventh year and was involved with every single guy on the Gryffindor team once. Although, when she heard that, Jocelyn figured she must have been a lady of the night. Her assumption was quite wrong, considering the fact that the other two players who use to be on the team were jerks, she dated the other three members once.

"What do you expect, you have two very messy guys and wild girls. Must have been terrible to have been the only female on the team before the others arrived," Jocelyn replied pulling on her gloves.

"Disaster. I thought it would have been different with the other girls here, but it has been worse. Some people thought that the reason you were put on the team was because you were sleeping around with Sirius. But I was there at the tryouts; you're an excellent flyer Joss. Don't let people tell you otherwise."

"Thanks you. Uh...about the Sirius thing... I wasn't, besides I have a girlfriend."

"No need to explain. I've seen you with Rosetta. We all know Sirius was a player, but you look to be smarter than that. Besides, he knew in his mind if that was going on, him and Sammie would no longer be together."

"So when they were going out before, they were like, "The Super Couple?"

"I guess you could say that. I think it was more like guys were happy the Hogwarts biggest player settled down and wouldn't have to worry about their girls around him."

"I can totally relate," Jocelyn laughed.

"Having our regular 'Pre match Sirius talk' are we?" Kevin Carter, Gryffindor Keeper, asked. Kevin was well, not your typical male. He was like Jocelyn. He was gay. He had become one of the teams Keepers three years ago and he apparently was quite good. He has long brown hair that he kept neat like Remus's.

"A what?" Jocelyn asked confused.

They both laughed, "Usually, Sirius is the hot topic before the match for some reason. But then again it's not a surprise. The guy is quite an interesting topic."

"Another Sirius obsession?" Jocelyn laughed.

"Use to be, I am, now dating someone. If he knew I still fancied Sirius, man I'd be in trouble," Kevin said.

"Does Sirius know?"

"Know what?"

"You fancy him?"

"Oh yeah. He's cool with it though. He knows I'd never make a move on him. He's not gay, so I know he wouldn't be interested in me so I leave it alone. We just get along very well."

If Charmaine and Kevin weren't already awesome already, enter Ariana Willoughby and Sharon Cunningham. Both were in their seventh years, they replaced the last two guys the year prior because of their constant irritation to James and Sirius and unkindness to Kevin and Charmaine. Ariana had strawberry blonde waist length hair and silver grey eyes, while Sharon had chocolate brown chest hair and green eyes.

"Hey, it's a pleasure to meet you," Ariana said reaching out a hand to Jocelyn.

"Same to you, I head that you replaced the other two members last year," Jocelyn replied taking hold of Ariana's and shaking it.

"Oh yeah, Oliver and Kyle were jerks beyond belief, we watched them last year and James and Sirius had enough of them, after the first game they were gone, good riddance too," answered Sharon pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"All right team, gather around over here," James called. "Now this is our first game of the year, so we need to make it look good. Show the other team how fierce we are and how we won't lose a fight to anyone. We have an amazing line up of players this year and I don't doubt we can take the title again this year. We just need to work with each other. Slytherin has a new line up this year and I've watched them play at nights sometimes. I hate to admit this, but they look pretty good this year and they'll probably be even more of a challenge to beat this year than any other year. Rodolphus being captain this year has been working them hard."

"Who've they got going for them?" asked Charmaine.

"Rodolphus, Marcus Johnson, Philip Walker as Chasers, Rodolphus' brother Rastaban and Evan Rosier as beaters, Avery as Keeper and Dane Barkus as Seeker."

"Great."

"Oh Joss, keep an eye out for Dane, he's very good and very sneaky," advised Charmaine.

"Yeah, cause she knows him very well," Sirius said giving her a look of disgust.

"Okay, do you seriously have a problem with him Sirius?" shot Charmaine, giving him the evil eye.

"Before we get into an argument before the game, let's calm down, besides we have three minutes," James said stopping Sirius from making a mistake.

"Welcome to the extraordinary game we have here today ladies and gentlemen. It is the anticipated first match of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! Gryffindor's new Cap-E-tain Potter will finally be able to show off his team's new skills so five it up for POTTER, MACDONALD, CUNNINGHAM, WILLOUGHBY, BLACK, CARTER, ANNNND DIONYSIUS!" announced Brian Lee.

As the Gryffindor teamed zoomed out onto the pitch, Jocelyn could feel her heart skip a few beats. There were so many people in the stands, but she pinpointed where Lily, Sammie, Mel, Rosetta, and Remus were sitting. She waved to them and they waved back.

"Nervous?" Sirius asked, stopping next to her and waving at their friends.

"A bit," she admitted.

"Don't worry, I think Rosetta is more worried about you then you are. I told her we'd take good care of you," Sirius said smiling.

"I hope she doesn't fall," Rosetta said, as she saw Sirius stop next to her.

"She'll be fine," Sammie assured her, waving at Sirius.

"Are you sure? I don't?"

"Rose, relax, she'll be fine. You're going to start turning into Sammie when she would always scream to Sirius to watch out behind him and what not," Lily said reassuringly.

Sammie and Rosetta slowly turned red.

"If she does get hurt, James and Sirius will be right there. She'll be fine," Mel said.

"As well as Gryffindor's, Slytherin too have a new Captain. Rodolphus Lestrange. Let's just see if he can train his old dogs some new tricks although I very much doubt it."

"BRIAN!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Sorry Professor, just stating some facts for our audience."

"Your not here to state anything! You can be replaced you know."

"All right, all right Professor. Welcome the Slytherin team, LESTRANGE, JOHNSON, WALKER, LESTRANGE, ROSIER, AVERY, ANNNND BARKUS!"

As Jocelyn watched the Slytherin team race out onto the pitch, she didn't really seem why James was so obsessed over that team. They looked easy enough to beat, they didn't hold themselves well on their brooms and they weren't big looking or anything, well except for Rodolphus and that Barkus guy.

Madame Hooch was referring the match, she stood in the middle of the pitch waiting for both Gryffindor and Slytherins to finish warming up and join her around the middle. As both teams gathered about, she took a long look at both teams. When she was done, she gave a loud blast of her whistle and released the snitch.

"To refresh all memories, the snitch is worth a hundred and fifty points, the seeker who catches the snitch wins the game for their team," Brian announced. "The Quaffle has been released and is immediately taken by MacDonald. Such a skilled chaser, and beautiful too!"

"BRIAN!"

"Sorry Professor. A neat pass to Potter as he zooms up the pitch, a pass to Cunningham and…IT'S A GOAL 10-0 for Gryffindor! Captain Lestrange has control of the Quaffle but no our own Sharon Cunningham stops him. She's heading up the field, she sees MacDonald in the distance and passed it to her, but is stolen by Parker, Parker moving quickly up, passes it to Lestrange and it's…STOPPED! GREAT JOB CARTER! Cunningham with the Quaffle, - Girl! Watch out for that Bludger! And she is saved by the charming work of Black's beater skills. Cunningham still in possession of the Quaffle, she shoots! She misses. Still good try. And what's this, Lestrange's brother whacks another Bludger over toward Cunningham but blocked by Black again. Why you dirty little…"

"Brian, I am warning you!"

"After that dirty cheating about…"

"BRIAN!"

"After that little misunderstanding, Slytherins in possession of the Quaffle."

"You all right?" Jocelyn yelled over to Sharon.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. You keep your mind on that snitch!" she replied smiling and went off to help James.

"After an hour into this match, and being on the time, Slytherin leads with 180 to 160 against Gryffindor," Brian said.

"Having any luck finding that snitch?" asked Ariana.

"Not yet, I'm trying to clear my mind, but still nothing," replied Jocelyn.

"Joss, I suggest you stay closer to the sky. It will help; Kevin excellent maneuvers out there. Let's go!"

"And its Gryffindor in possession, MacDonald passes the Quaffle to Potter, Potter to Cunningham. She zooms down the pitch with no sign of anyone. Potter is free girl!" Brian called. Sharon looked behind her saw James coming toward her. "Cunningham passes it to Potter; POTTER SCORES! Gryffindor catching up with 170!"

As Jocelyn watched her teammates play her eye caught the sparkle of the snitch. Finally! As she zoomed after it, she whizzed by Rodolphus Lestrange.

"She's spotted the snitch," he said to his brother, "take her out!"

"Looks like she's spotted the snitch," Mel and Andrea said in unison, as Jocelyn began to zoom fast on the broom.

"Yes. Come on Jocelyn!" Lily said clapping her hands together.

"GO JOSS!" Sammie yelled. "Oh no! JOSS! LOOK OUT! BLUDGER!"

"What?" Rosetta asked shocked.

As she looked towards the pitch, she could see a Bludger knocked by the younger Lestrange, leading straight to her. "JOSIE! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" Jocelyn replied. She had heard someone telling her to look out, but…

WHAM! The Bludger collided with her broom, knocking her off. A roar of rage and gasps came from the Gryffindor's watching as she tried and failed to get a hold of her broom.

"HELLLP!!!" she screamed as she closed her eyes not wanting to witness her own death.

Although, the falling sensation stopped, Jocelyn opened her eyes to see that she was hovering in the sky; a whooshing sound came from beside her. When she looked, black wings had sprouted from her back and saved her life.

"Seems that Jocelyn is sporting some very nice wings out there, looking good girl!"

"Jocelyn, are you all right?" called her teammates.

"I'm all right."

Charmaine and Sirius flew over to her on their brooms. "Nice wings, but are you sure your okay?"

"I'm sure, where's my…."

"Broom's still over there flying, want a lift over? The snitch is hanging right above it."

"I owe you big time," Jocelyn replied mounting on the back of Sirius's broom and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Forget about it. You don't owe me anything, now on the count of three, your going to jump over onto you broom. Ready!"

"Yeah, ready!"

"One, Two, Three!"

Jocelyn stopped up on the back of the broom, and leapt toward the snitch, but it started to take off, but she allowed herself to fall further in order to catch it, causing her to grab on to her broom with her other hand. Dangling in the air she swung herself up to sit on the broom handle and held it in the air for all to see.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! 320 TO 180! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

As the Gryffindor team pilled into the change rooms, Sammie, Lily, Mel, Rosetta, Andrea, and Remus were all there wait for them.

"Are you all right?" Rosetta asked Jocelyn as she pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm fine," she replied, hugging her back. "Thank god for Sirius."

Rosetta let of her and approached Sirius. "Thanks Padfoot. For you know, saving her life and all."

"Ah, don't mention it Rose," he replied.

"Again, thank you," Rosetta said hugging Sirius.

"Well, I thing we deserve a victory celebration tonight," Charmaine said.

"Sounds great. Let Sirius and I just change and then we'll go get some still for the party," James said.

"All right then. We'll meet you back in the Common Room," Lily said, then leaving with Sammie, Mel, Andrea, and Remus.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll walk with you back to the Common Room Rose," Jocelyn said disappearing into the shower.


	15. Celebrations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter character's, except for those no one recognizes.**

**Author's note: Here is my next chapter, hope everyone likes it. Thanks once again to Sammie for reviewing. I hope this one makes you feel better.**

"Celebrations"

Once again loud music blared throughout the entire Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone was dancing and moving to the rhythm, although her party was somewhat this busy and loud, Jocelyn still found is way too loud for her liking.

"Is it always like this?" shouted Jocelyn over the blaring music.

"Oh yeah, you have to get use to it, besides it was the exact same noise level as your birthday," shouted back Charmaine.

"Besides it's even more crazier when Sirius drinks," Kevin said.

"Why do you say that?"

"That's when the party really starts."

"Hey beautiful care for a drink?" asked Sirius handing Jocelyn and Charmaine a drink.

"Sirius, you know I don't drink, and I especially drink anything that you give me."

"Oh come on Charmaine, live a little or will you only eat and drink anything given to you by that Barkus guy?"

"His name is Dane for your information, and he is a sweet guy."

"You're dating a Slytherin?" asked Jocelyn.

"I find it disgusting," Sirius said.

"You only find it disgusting because you just can't accept it. And yes I am," replied Charmaine.

"Aw that is so cute."

"I don't know what you see in him."

"He is sweet, gentle, kind and a gentleman."

"Surprisingly for a Slytherin."

"Whoa, before we have a major uprising, let's just continue the celebration here," said Jocelyn breaking up the commotion.

Both looked at each other for a minute then looked away, Sirius headed off toward the stairs before disappearing, leaving the others to stare after him.

"Think he's ticked off with us?"

"No idea, I hope not, I want us to remain friends and not break up because of a stupid thing like that."

Another song came on, Jocelyn recognized it from a while ago, a hand tapped her shoulder making Jocelyn turn around to see Rosetta looking at her with a smile.

"Care to dance?"

"Absolutely."

Rosetta led Jocelyn to the dance floor where both began to move their bodies to the rhythm of the upbeat song. Jocelyn closed her eyes as she continued to dance, allowing her body to be taken over.

The entire Gryffindor Common Room was filled with people dancing or jumping up and down. Sirius had returned downstairs helping James bring down the karaoke machine. No one seemed to realize that they were bringing it down they all were entranced by the music.

"Dude, this is wicked," shouted Rosetta.

"I know eh?"

The music continued with the same upbeat steps, Jocelyn and Rosetta were both spinning on the spot laughing like little children. After the music stopped however, Sirius and James now had control of the microphones.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen to the years first celebration of a great game. Once again we have the karaoke machine. Anyone care to show off their amazing voices or do I have to break the ice?" asked Sirius.

"Oh good god no!" moaned Sammie.

"You should get up there with him then."

"I don't think so, he's been drinking, and the last time he decided to drink and sing freely for all of the Gryffindor's was a nightmare."

"Well, you'll be there too."

"She's been drinking as well, and it's usually a bad mix with those two."

"Go on, it'll be fun," Jocelyn insisted forcing Sammie toward Sirius.

As soon as she reached the machine, the music started up and the first thing out of each other's voices was an insane giggling.

"Oh god this is going to be fun," laughed Mel.

"I've paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime -  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through."

Sammie and Sirius's voices had the hint of slur to them, which made the song even more enjoyable. Mel finally lost it and was on her knees laughing.

We are the champions - my friends  
And well keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
cause we are the champions - of the world -

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -  
You brought me fame and fortuen and everything that goes with it -  
I thank you all -

But its been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I aint gonna lose -

We are the champions - my friends  
And well keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
cause we are the champions - of the world –

We are the champions - my friends  
And well keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
cause we are the champions."

Both had their arms around each others necks swaying as they finished singing. The entire Common Room erupted in cheers as Sammie stumbled towards her friends.

"I hate you," she slurred.

"We know you do," laughed Jocelyn.

"Thank you Sirius and Sammie for that song, now does anyone else wish to come up and try their luck?"

"Joss, go on, get up there."

"No that's quite all right, I'm perfectly fine right here."

"Come on, get…up…there!" Rosetta groaned as she pushed Jocelyn toward the machines.

"Let's give around of applause to Jocelyn."

Once more the room sounded in applause. Jocelyn smiled meekly as she took the mic in both her hands and a gente beat started to play.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am."

"Wow, Jocelyn really does have a beautiful voice," Charmaine said.

"Doesn't she just sound like an angel to you?" Ariana asked who was standing next to Rosetta.

"Yes, that's what made me fall in love with her."

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am."

The song ended, Jocelyn looked up to see everyone smiling and cheering at her. Jocelyn could feel her face go all red as she left the stage to stand next to her girlfriend. People kept talking about how much of a wonderful voice Jocelyn had. Jocelyn groaned as she sat down on the couch and buried her head in her hands.

"What's the matter honey, you're an excellent singer, with a gorgeous voice," Rosetta asked sitting next to Jocelyn and wrapping an arm around her.

"I wasn't joking when I'm painfully shy, especially when I have everyone looking at me."

"Okay, I won't make you do that again."

"You better not, or I'll be dragging you up with me."

Rosetta laughed at Jocelyn's words knowing full well that she was joking around. Jocelyn of course looked up with a smile on her face and nudged Rosetta in a playful mood.

"Drinks all around come and get them!" announced Sirius.

"Oh god, get him away from the alcohol!" called Sammie running toward him.

"And this is what we mean by complete excitement and amusement when Sirius or both are drunk. Sirius is just a riot and Sammie is the most hysterical thing there is," said Kevin laughing as they watched Sammie tackle Sirius to the ground.

Everyone turned their attention to Sammie and Sirius and laughed at them. Lily, Mel, Remus, and Jocelyn all groaned when they saw them play fighting. Knowing the two it could lead to something bad. Shaking their heads the four turned away and headed toward the food table to pick at some of the things there.

"All righty, anyone else want to come up here and sing?" James asked hoping to break up the group.

Sirius's head perked up toward James's voice and wrestled Sammie off him as he raced toward the mic.

"I want to dedicate this song to Sammie," Sirius slurred.

"Oh crap."

The music started to play and Sirius began to hum the beat for a bit before actually singing the song.

"Did I let you down to get that sound  
And break my knees to get release  
And you needed some just to take you from  
And I hit you more  
Is your face still sore?

Sorry but I tried  
It was never mine  
And I can still pretend  
I guess it all depends  
I'm still a little crazy all the time  
But I can try to hide it  
That's still mine."

Sirius voice was still slurred making the song sound so bad, but everyone was enjoying it. Sammie on the other hand was trying to hide her face.

Try a little more  
a little more  
a little more  
They slap you like a bitch  
and you take it like a whore

What a cheap perfume  
I hate this room  
So testify  
But I still tried  
And you need that stamp  
Little handshake tramp  
And you hit me more  
And my face is still sore

Sorry but I tried  
It was never mine  
And I can still pretend  
I guess it all depends  
I'm still a little crazy all the time  
But I still try to hide it  
That's still mine

Try a little more  
a little more  
a little more  
They slap you like a bitch  
and you take it like a whore

Upside down  
and around  
and around  
Just another piece  
Till you need another sound

Faze them out  
I know what you scream about  
Don't let me down

And the guilt in me is the hurt in you  
And the hurt in you is the lost in me  
And the lost in me is the need in you  
And the need in you is the guilt in me

"Okay, I am slowly getting turned on right now. I am so ready to pounce on him," Sammie said to Jocelyn and the other girls.

"Pounce on him after, it'll be a shock if you do it now."

Try a little more  
a little more  
a little more  
They slap you like a bitch  
and you take it like a whore

Upside down  
and around  
and around  
Just another piece  
Till you need another sound

Try a little more  
a little more  
a little more  
They slap you like a bitch  
and you take it like a whore

Upside down  
and around  
and around  
Just another piece  
Till you need another sound."

The song ended and Sirius stumbled off the stage toward the guys, Sammie just had a smile planted on her face staring after him.

"Come on, let's go up there," Rosetta said cutting through Sammie's thoughts.

"Rose, I'm not going up there."

"Please, I'll be up there with you, pretty please?"

**Rosetta: **I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

**Rosetta: **I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

**Rosetta: **A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

**Jocelyn: **A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
**Rosetta: **Now I'm in a whole new world with you

"Wow, they sound amazing."

"I never knew that Rosetta had such a lovely voice."

**Jocelyn:**Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

**Jocelyn: **A whole new world  
**Rosetta: **Don't you dare close your eyes  
**Jocelyn: **A hundred thousand things to see  
**Rosetta: **Hold your breath - it gets better  
**Jocelyn: **I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

"Do I sound all right to you Josie?" Rosetta asked.

**Rosetta: **A whole new world  
**Jocelyn: **Every turn a surprise  
**Rosetta: **With new horizons to pursue  
**Jocelyn: **Every moment red-letter  
**Both: **I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

"You sound lovely Rosie."

**Both: **A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
**Jocelyn: **A thrilling chase  
**Rosetta: **A wondrous place  
**Both: **For you and me

The song ended and the two women just looked into each other's eyes with love. Everyone applauded as they went back to their friends. Sammie was standing there talking with Lily and Mel.

"Do you really think I should, I mean, I'm craving his touch and all but I'm not sure if I should?"

"If it feels right to you then you should, you know Sirius better than any of us, he'll be one hundred percent for it."

"All right, I will. I might not be back tonight, so don't wait up for me."

"Okay, have fun."

Sammie smiled at her friends and strolled over to Sirius, she quickly put a straight face on before getting to him. Sirius was chatting to James and Remus and didn't notice Sammie coming toward him. When she got close to him, she slowed down, and stared at him.

"Sirius, you, me, your room five minutes," Sammie said in a seductive voice.

Without waiting for a response, Sammie continued her way to the stairs, then disappearing. Sirius turned his attention to the guys back to the stairs then back again. His eyes wide with excitement knowing full well what was coming.

"See you guys," Sirius said taking off toward the dormitories.

James and Remus stared after him knowing full well what was to happen.

When Sirius got to the guys dormitory, he opened the door to see Sammie standing there leaning against the polls of the bed in a seductive pose, Sirius's eyes widened even more.

It didn't take long for old habits to come back quite quickly. Feverish kisses were placed wherever free skin was found. Their hands wandered over each other's bodies, getting re-acquainted with every curve, every muscle, and every sensitive spot on the other's body. Sirius wasted no time moving his hands from her messy red hair, down to the small of her back, down to cup his hands on the bottom of her buttocks. She gave a little squeak, causing him to smirk. He continued to kiss her neck, as he went to pick her up from where his hands were positioned.

Sammie smiled at him sweetly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips so that they just barely brushed against his own, "I always knew you had a soft spot to you, Black."

He nipped her bottom lip with his teeth, "Yeah, just, don't let anyone know. We may be dating, but I still do have a reputation among the young ladies here."

And with that, he captured her lips for the second time that evening. He kept his kisses simple and to the point. Simple presses of his lips to hers were made until he felt her urging him on with her own lips, kissing him more roughly. His tongue flicked gently over her lips, poking and prodding for entrance, which she graciously allowed.

Sammie had also been the type of girl to never let others dominate her, because domination often led to bad places. Places she had been to with a previous guy, never to be mentioned to Sirius...EVER! But with Sirius, she wanted to be over taken, at least in bed anyway, by him. She wanted him to show her just how much he could do to her body with his. She did love to overrule him at times, oh god, was that ever fun to watch him beg for her to do naughty things to his body. So, in reality, they possessed each other 50/50.

She allowed him to take dominance over her tongue, stroking it, flicking it with the tip of his own, all of these causing her moan. Sirius began to kiss along her jaw, then moved to her neck, sucking on the skin there quite fervently, marking her as his, finally his, only his.

"Sirius...Sirius, please," Sammie moaned as her knees began to buckle and give way.

He took this as his cue to pick her up, never breaking contact with her neck, and settling her down on his bed. His hands ran up and down the sides of her body as his kissed began to linger down to the open V-shot on her chest where her shirt did not reach.

"Sirius…" He could hear it in her voice, the annoyance that he was torturing her with his extreme slowness

Smirking at his sudden spark of genius, he decided to press her even more. With his teeth, he began to unbutton her shirt, not so much with the greatest of ease, but it was taking him time, which is what he wanted.

When he just barely managed to get the second button of six undone, she sat up in a huff, "Sirius Black, I will murder you if you keep this up!"

"Just following your orders, Babe. Nice and slow."

Sammie let out a frustrated scream. She sat up on her own accord and began to attack his Quidditch robes. She had always found his Quidditch apparel to be quite sexy on him. They hung loosely but not so much that you couldn't see the body he had gained with so many years of Quidditch training. Red looked very nice on him, but at this current time, he could be wearing a moldy old potatoes sack for all she cared. She wanted his clothes off, and she wanted them off NOW!

Unbuttoning his outer robe, she tossed it quickly to the one side of his bed. Sirius was grinning at how fast she was working his clothes off. He probably wouldn't had even noticed his sweater coming off if it hadn't slightly snagged underneath his chin. Sammie sat back in awe, not able to take her eyes of this gorgeous creature sitting in front of her.

She had almost forgot how fit he was under the clothes he wore. It wasn't like he had washboard abs and what not, but he did have plenty of muscle in both his arm and stomach area. His chest was hairless, the way she liked him to be. The only amount of hair that he had began as a thin layer around his bellybutton and began to trail down until it disappeared beneath his pants. She smiled. She loved his little treasure trail. She found it to be quite sexy, she didn't know why, but Sirius never minded. She was glad that he hadn't gotten rid of it.

Tempted, she leaned forward and placed little butterfly like kisses on his chest. Sirius hissed in pleasure. Why did he have to be such an ass sometimes?! If it hadn't have been for him taking advantage of the sweet, outgoing, caring girl she was towards him, he wouldn't have to worry now about making up for lost time with her. In the year that they were broken up, Sirius dated and bedded so many women, if he had kept a black book, he was sure that he would have needed more than two.

But none of them, made him feel the way he did when he was with Sammie. She just lit a permanent fire in him, a fire that was very hard to put out, even when they weren't together. They amount of times when he saw her walking down the corridors at night alone, what he wouldn't have given to have caught her by the wrist, pull her into an empty classroom like old times and shag her silly. Now that he had her back, there was no way he was letting her go.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his pants being yanked off his hips, although Sammie was having a bit of trouble, considering the fact that he was sitting on most of them.

"Hold up one minute, babe," She cocked an eyebrow at him, "I do believe that you are still quite...overdressed, Miss Hughes." He undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders, down her arms and placed it on the floor with his clothing. Next went the black tank top underneath and then went the fancy lace black bra he had bought her for her birthday while they were dating.

Brings his hands up, he clasped her breasts in his hands. It was true what they say; all men need is just a handful. Case in point, Sammie fit his handful. She moaned as he massaged them, his hands slightly rough, making her skin shiver at his touch. He moved his hands down the sides of her body so that they could follow her curves, until his fingers touched the top of her jeans. Without hesitation, he undid the top button, unzipped the fly, and with her lifting up her hips, he was able to slide the jeans off her legs and join the pile of clothing.

He smiled to see that she was wearing the matching black lacy thong that came in a set with the bra.

She smiled back at him, "Now I believe that you are the one that is overdressed, Mr. Black."

With his help, she undid his pant's clasps and pushed them down. His boxers came down quickly after them. However, she whipped his boxers a little too far, and they landed on Remus' bed. He chuckled slightly, "Oh Moony will just love to find those in the morning." He discarded her panties on to Remus's bed and then there they were. Sitting in front of each other, naked, ready.

Sammie pulled back the covers from under her and leaned back against the upraised pillows. Sirius grinned, and began to crawl to her until his body was over hers, ready to begin their wondrous passion. He gripped himself in one hand and as he came down upon her, pushed into her waiting body, resting his on top of hers.

Sirius groaned she felt just as she had felt the last time he was with her. She gripped him with ease, like a corset, meant to fit every bump, every curve.

"Sirius, please...move, please!" Sammie groaned, not being able to take the lack of movement.

He started off slowly, not wanting it to end before it even began. He felt her arms encircle around his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist, in order to pull him in deeper.

He groaned in pleasure, "Sam, I swear, you'll be the fucking death of me!"

"Death by sex would be the greatest way to go, I always thought." Sammie panted her reply.

They carried on this way for what seem to be hours, let alone 20 minutes. Sammie knew her end was near when she felt the old feeling of a knot being tied in her lower stomach. Sirius felt the sensation in his own stomach too. He could go at anytime, but felt that he wanted to wait for her to go first. One thrust. Two thrust. Three thrusts were all it took to send Sammie moaning over the edge, and bringing Sirius tumbling with her.

Breath still ragged, Sirius fell on top of Sammie and rested his head on her chest. He smiled at the feeling of his head moving up and down with her still uneven breaths. She ran her hands through his hair, massaging his scalp every couple of strokes.

"That was. Sirius, you truly...wow," Sammie said, and he could hear the smile playing on her face in those words.

"I can't believe I went a year without this..." She slapped him playfully on the back, "Without you, I mean."

"I know. I don't want our relationship to ever go through any of that again."

"Amen to that, darling."

Sirius removed his body off of hers, knowing that any longer lying on that wondrous body of hers, he would squish her into nothing. Pulling up the covers to rest just below their shoulders, he rested the front of his body up against her back. Snaking his arm to drape across her waist, he snuggled his face up against the crook of her neck, so that he could breath in the scent of lavender from her hair and perfume.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard her say something that he had never heard her say before.

"I love you, Sirius Black."

He quickly sat up, unnerved about what he just heard. Maybe sleep had made him misunderstand her.

"What? What was that, babe?"

But sleep had overtaken her body, and she was silent to the world, including him. Sirius was beginning to panic a little.

'_She...she loves...me? Loves me?'_ He thought. '_Ha. She loves. Loves me. Loves not just someone. Me. HOLY FUCK! Oh god, what the fuck am I going to do?! She's never said that to me before, and I've never said it to her before. Oh fuck, I am soo fucked! FUCKER! Oh shit, Oh shit, what am I going to do? What am I going to do?! _

_Okay Black, calm yourself. Just be calm. Maybe…she just, said it out of the heat of the moment...yeah! That's it. Wait, that's not it! What the fuck am I talking about, the heat of the moment was over. Oh fucker, I'm fucked. Okay, just stay calm. Lie back down. Get some sleep and in the morning, have a talk with James and Remus about how your girl just said she LOVED YOU! _

_Oh shit, I really am fucked!'_

Sirius finally lay back down and rested his head on his pillow with the fear still running through his head. Taking a deep breath, Sirius closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep hoping to get clear the next morning.

A couple of hours later however, Peter came back into the Common Room, he saw Sirius and Sammie sleeping and kept it quiet as he made his way to his bed. But along the way he noticed the underwear on Remus's bed. He giggled knowing what Remus's reaction could be like. Without making another noise, Peter headed off to bed for a good nights rest.

Another little while later, James and Remus entered their room after hanging with their girlfriends. Both of them had gone for a walk around the school, and now were in need for sleep. When they got to their rooms, Remus headed over to his bed not noticing the underwear's from Sirius and Sammie till he was half way changed.

"Ew, that is gross," Remus groaned.

"What is it Moony?" James asked changing into his pajamas.

"This!" Remus replied pointing to Sirius's boxers and Sammie's panties.

James began to laugh at the sight. Remus merely glared at him as he tried to figure away to move them.

"I really pray that they didn't do it on my bed," Remus said.

"I doubt it, but the two of them must have had a good aim to get them on there."

"Why on my bed though?" Remus moaned finally moving the underwear's off the bed.

"You must have just had bad luck."

"Oi," groaned Remus as he climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	16. Love is in the air

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long for this chapter, it's the month of December, it's been hectic. And I also apologize on how corny this chapter sounds. I just threw it together I was in a mood lol.**

**Disclaimer: Once more, I do not own any of J.K's characters but my own.**

"Love is in the air"

The following morning, Sirius woke up, careful not to wake up Sammie from her sleep. He noticed that Remus and James were no longer in their beds. He carefully got off his bed; slipped on his housecoat and headed downstairs to where James and Remus were sitting by the fire.

"Morning guys," Sirius said when he reached the Common Room.

"Morning Sirius, oh thank you so very much for the present last night," Remus said.

"Oh, no problem man," laughed Sirius.

"How was your night with Sammie?" Remus asked.

"Great, well until she said I love you to me," replied Sirius.

"Well, what did you say to her?" asked James.

"I didn't say anything to her."

"What do you mean you didn't say anything, what happened?"

"Well, we were just calming down, Sammie was relaxing right into sleep, she said I love you to me. I didn't know what to do, I was so freaking scared, and I didn't know what to say."

"Dude, you say to her, I love you back, where you mean it, not where you just say it and don't mean it and keep her in suspense," explains Remus.

"But she's never said that to me before though," Sirius said.

"Well, you've never gave her a reason before to say I love you, you must have done something right to have her actually say that," said James.

"Okay, what should I do then?" Sirius asked.

"Get back up to that room and tell her. Tell her you love her, and completely mean it. Oh please tell me she wasn't wake when you didn't say anything," Remus asked.

"No, she fell asleep before I could say anything, thank god," Sirius replied.

"Get back up there, and tell her now!"

"All right, all right, I'm gone."

Sirius left the Common Room and headed back up to his room where Sammie was still sleeping. Sirius slipped back into bed and whispered into her ear.

"I love you Sammie Hughes."

"I love you as well, thank you for a very wonderful night."

"You deserved it."

Snow began to fall from the grey clouds on the first Saturday of December, also the weekend of a Hogsmeade trip.

"Oh, it looks so beautiful out there, I am so glad we're going on the trip today," Sammie sighed staring out the window at the falling snow, in the girls dormitory.

"I know what you mean," replied Jocelyn pulling on her gloves.

"We should hurry up, we're suppose to meet the others in a couple of minutes," Andrea said combing her hair into a ponytail.

The three girls headed out of their room once they were ready and went to the Common Room. Sirius was the only one standing there in his leather jacket, waiting for the three girls to come downstairs.

"Hey, we better get going, I promised Mel, Remus, Lily, James, Amanda, Jaiden, Corbin, Raelene, and Andrea that we'll meet them at two."

"Holy fuck, is it ever cold," said James, as they headed into the Three Broomsticks.

"James, please, I wish you would stop swearing. It doesn't sound very attractive. I sounds vulgar," Lily said as she pulled off her scarf.

"I'm sorry, I'll try and cut back."

"And smoking."

"Yes, and that too. I'm down to two a day just like you and mom asked."

"Dude, that sucks haha," Sirius laughed.

"And you'll cut down too Sirius Black," Sammie said in a serious tone sitting down at a table.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Smoking isn't attractive as you think it looks. You may think it makes you look like a big man, but it's vile and disgusting."

"Yes dear," Sirius replied smirking.

"I mean it Sirius. What if one day I get pregnant with your child? Do you really want him or her breathing in that smoke?"

"I know, I know. I'll cut down, I promise. And please don't ever talk about you getting pregnant, it's scary."

Couple of days ago…

Sammie woke up groggy as she looked around her room to see her friends still sleeping in their beds. She flipped over her sheets and headed into the bathroom. On the calendar in the bathroom it indicated that it was two days passed her due date, which made her worry.

After using the bathroom and finding out that nothing started, she panicked; it was her second one she missed after having sex with Sirius.

"Oh shit, not good," Sammie said rummaging through all the drawers trying to find a pregnancy test kit.

When she did, quickly as she could, she read the directions and did what she had to do.

There was a knock on the door, making her heart skip a beat.

"Yes?"

"Sammie are you almost done in there?" came the voice of a very tired Jocelyn.

There wasn't a response, but the door opened revealing a frantic Sammie, she grabbed hold of Jocelyn's hand and dragged her into the bathroom.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"I need to tell you something, and I'm really, really freaked out. I might be pregnant."

This got Jocelyn's attention, her eyes widened as she stared at her friend. "What!?"

"I've missed my time of the month twice and I don't know what to do."

"Okay, keep calm, have you taken the test?"

"Yes, we're just waiting."

"Okay, now remember, whatever the outcome might be, just keep calm."

"Got it."

When the timer went off, both looked at the stick to see it came out positive.

"Sirius is going to dump me."

"No he won't."

"Yes he will."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll have to go tell him."

"Going to be okay?"

"No…come with me?" pleaded Sammie.

"You can do it. Come on."

Both left the bathroom, grabbed their housecoats and headed to the boys dormitories. Sammie took a deep breath before entering the Marauders bedroom. Sirius was still sleeping like a rock. She headed over to his bed and sat down.

"Sirius hunny, wake up."

No movement.

"Sirius, there's something I have to tell you."

There was still no movement from him.

"Sirius, I might be pregnant."

Sirius's eyes popped open and he stared at her in complete horror.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant, I took the test and it came out positive."

"Congratulations."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sirius groaned. "This can't be happening."

"Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey to get checked out," suggested Jocelyn.

"Good idea."

Later on…

"Well Miss Hughes, good news is you can relax your not pregnant."  
"Oh thank god."

"Besides, after that scare attack I'll be happy if you never have a baby."

"How come?"

"Their noisy, messy, smelly, loud. I don't know why anyone would want one of those buggers."

"Sirius! We are going to have at least one child!" snapped Sammie.

"Not on my watch," muttered Sirius.

"I'll like to have at least one child," Lily said.

"Same here, a little boy, so I can teach him Quidditch and pranks and…" began James.

"Oh yeah. That's right James; teach him to be like his father. That's all I need. Two James Potter's running around the house," teased Lily.

"I want to have at least three. Twins runs on both sides of the family, so I have a high chance. Well, that is if I ever get pregnant, no offense Rose. I'd like to have all girls," Jocelyn said.

"That would be nice."

"Amanda, what about you and Jaiden?"

"Two, a boy and a girl, that's for sure."

"Aw, you two would make the cutest babies ever."

Both of them blushed.

"I'll say, Amanda's eyes with Jaiden's hair," Mel said studying them.

"If they have a girl, Amanda's hair and Jaiden's eyes," Lily said.

"With Amanda's lips and Jaiden's nose. Oi, can we get some butterbeer here please?" James called.

"Oh god, how did we become center of attention?" Amanda laughed hiding her face.

"Sorry, just fun to bug."

"Yeah, for some reason people tend to get a little out of control when talking about babies," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Because their cute."

"When their not your own."

"Trust me Sirius. You won't think that when we have one of our own."

"All right, babe. Whatever you say."

Andrea, Corbin, and Raelene all laughed at the sight of them al bickering. They were the only safe ones from being in harms way about talking about kids.

But as they were sitting there, Andrea looked out the window to see two boys one with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail and the other with dark blonde hair that hung to his shoulders. There was another boy standing there that she didn't recognize. She stared out at the two Josh's with interest, especially the ones with the dark blonde hair.

"Earth to Andrea, come in Andrea, can you hear us?" asked Raelene.

"Huh? Talking to me?" she asked shaking her head.

"Yes, who are you looking at?" Raelene asked.

"Josh Randa, that man is so adorable."

"You like him don't you?" asked Jocelyn.

Andrea's cheeks went a little pink as she turned away.

"Hey, who's the other person out there?" asked Jocelyn now looking out the window.

"Oh, that's Dominick MacCrae, he's in our house, and he's nice. He's the type to be all mysterious and secretive," answered Corbin.

Jocelyn looked at her cousin with interest.

"Hmm, seems that we have another one who's in love."

"What's your point?" asked Corbin in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yep, she's hooked," said Jocelyn.

"You can't deny it Corbin, besides, I've seen you stare at him," Raelene said

"Oh, what like you haven't done the same to Josh Yale? I've seen you two walking down the hall talking," Corbin replied.

"Raelene, is there something you're not telling us?" Jocelyn asked.

"Well, I might have been seeing Josh for the last couple of months. It was after our trip to Hogsmeade when we were getting our costumes; I decided to go talk to him in the halls. We got to know each other and after that, we've been dating," explained Raelene.

"Aw, why didn't you tell us?" Jocelyn asked.

"I wanted to wait," responded Raelene.

"So why isn't he with you right now?" Jaiden asked.

"I told him we'll meet up later," said Raelene.

"I'll be right back," Andrea said getting up from her chair and disappearing.

"Where is she going?"

"I have…oh my god, what is she doing?" asked Corbin.

"Any way, like I was saying…"

"Hi, I hope I am not disturbing anything, I'm Andrea," Andrea said when she reached the three boys.

"Oh hey, wait your Raelene's sister aren't you?" asked Josh Y.

"Yeah, one of the triplet's. I was wondering, would you three like to come sit with us if you want I mean," Andrea asked, now staring at the other Josh.

"Sure, that would be nice, go some place warm, Dom, you coming with us?"

"Sure, whatever," replied Dominick as he shrugged his shoulders.

The four entered the Three Broomsticks and headed over to the table where the others were sitting.

Everyone was staring out the window wondering why on earth Andrea would be going outside for. But as they kept watching, they saw her go toward the three boys. It seemed that Dominick was about to say something when Andrea cut in.

"Okay, tell me why she is talking to them, what could she be possibly asking?" Corbin asked.

"Who knows, maybe she wants to ask Josh out," Mel suggested.

"What in front of the two guys there?" Raelene asked.

"Maybe she'll drag him to the side," Rosetta thought.

"Wait, they're still there. Oh god, I wish we could hear what they're saying," Jocelyn said.

"Hold on a minute, they're leaving, where could…"

Bells sounded at the front of the restaurant and in came Andrea, both Josh's and Dominick. They all stared at Andrea dumbfounded and shocked.

Josh Yale headed over to Raelene and sat down, while Andrea took her seat next to her cousin, leaving the other two boys to wonder where to sit.

"Take a seat wherever you like," Jocelyn suggested.

Dominick headed to an empty seat next to Corbin and Josh to sit on the other side of Raelene.

"So I was wondering, you know, if you didn't have a date to the Yule Ball, that you would like to go with me," Josh said quietly to Andrea.

"Sure, that would be awesome."

"I'm going to order some drinks. Anyone want to come?" James asked getting up from his seat.

"I will," Lily said, getting up as well.

"Wait up, Remus you want to come too?" Mel asked. Remus merely nodded his head.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom, Sam, you coming?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I'm coming."

It was becoming clear to the cousins what was happening.

Amanda and Jaiden got up from their seats and went for a walk over to the fireplace while Rosetta and Jocelyn headed to another table away from her cousins.

"I think this was a little obvious."

"You think."

The six sat in silence for a bit, Raelene and Josh didn't pay any attention to the others, while Andrea and Corbin talked to Josh and Dominick.

"Dominick, I was wondering if I could ask you something. You are a really nice guy and all, do you think anything can come by it?"

"In a way yes, I think it can if I think what you are asking is right."

"Yes it is."

"The of course I will. I'm surprised you never said anything before hand, you are one amazing girl I've ever seen in all of Slytherin."

Corbin just blushed and bowed her head not wanting to show her face to him.

Rosetta and Jocelyn continued to talk at the other table occasionally looking up to see what was going on at the other table.

"Aw, that is so cute."

"I know, I'm so happy for them," Jocelyn said. But her attention slowly shifted to the window. There was someone outside. She knew the way he dressed, the way he walked. 'Oh my god,' she thought. 'It couldn't be! It wasn't possible.'

"Roberto!" she said in no more than a whisper.

"Pardon?" Rosetta asked.

"Roberto!" Jocelyn replied, getting up from her chair and grabbing her coat.


	17. Old faces

A/N: Well, here is another installment for my story, sorry for all the wait, been busy with all of things, things have been popping up that I want to do. Thank you once again to Sammie for reading it. Hope you like this chapter. For some of the words that you don't recognize such as Da-ku hime and koteinos prigkipissa both mean dark princess, ones in Japanese which is the first one, and the last one in Greek. I can't really recall what Jocelyn says to Roberto in Greek, I'll look it up later.

Disclaimer: Once again, like I need to say it, I don't own any of the characters, but for my own.

"Old faces"

"Roberta!" The man stopped and turned around. She knew it was him. Grey wisped through part of his pitch-black hair. He looked the same way he did the last time she saw him. His brilliant grey eyes filled with amazement.

"Da-ku hime?" he made it into a question.

As tears began to run down her face, she smiled and nodded. He smiled at her. He quickly walked over to her and embraced her into a hug.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered.

"Shh. I know, I thought you were dead as well," he replied, stroking her hair.

After about a minute, she pulled back away from him. "Roberto what are you doing here?" she asked wiping tears away.

"I was invited by headmaster Dumbledore as a Christmas present to you. Guess I'm an early Christmas present now," he shrugged.

"It's still good to see you though," she said. "At least your not dead."

He smiled gently. "And the same to you."

Silence hit them.

Jocelyn then spoke, "why did you never keep in contact, I was worried, my cousins were worried, aunt Margaret and uncle Jonathan were concerned that something wrong might have happened to you."

"I am so sorry Da-ku hime, truly I am, I never meant to worry you, what about your friends though?"

"Yes, I've had many friends at my old school, but that's still not the point. You left my, mom and dad trusted you'd be there to protect me, thank goddess aunt Mags and uncle John were there to protect me."

"I understand that, but I really wish you could have written to me, to tell me that you were safe instead of leaving me in that state of worry."

"I would if I could, I went underground for a while in fear."

Roberto pulled her into a hug once more and just held her; the news alone was just a shock to her big time.

"Have you any news from the underworld, what is happening and who's all right?"

"No, I haven't had any word, I think they went into hiding or they're separated. I know how much you wanted to hear from them."

Roberto pulled away from the hug and looked at her with a serious look. "Now that I know you're alive, and I can talk to you face to face, we need to discuss some business."

"What kind of business are we talking about?"

He sighed. At all costs, he needed to keep her calm when he told her what he needed to say. "Jocelyn…when you are finished school, you'll have to-"

"What the bloody hell is going on!" It was Sirius. Along with the Marauders, Lily, Sammie, Mel, Amanda, Jaiden, her cousins, the Josh's, Dominick, and Rosetta. As Roberto went to speak, Jocelyn saw a fist come to Roberto's check, quickly as she could she stopped it.

"Sirius, no!"

"But-"

"I said no," Jocelyn threatened dangerously.

Roberto looked at all the eyes staring at him. Two pairs were filled with anger. The one pair who was about to punch him, and the other pair whom he seen talking with Jocelyn in the Three Broomsticks. Roberto's eyes scanned the young teenagers, but his eyes locked with Rosetta's.

Rosetta's eyes narrowed at him. Nothing could be going on. She thought. This guy looked to be in his thirties, maybe early forties. Jocelyn smiled at Rosetta, making her calm down, her smile told her not to worry.

Jocelyn turned around to face Roberto with worry.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you Da-ku hime, for protecting me."

"Is anyone going to tell us who the hell this guy is and what is going on?" demanded Sirius, stepping forward in a threatening way.

"Sirius!" Sammie said, encircling her arms around her waist. Sirius looked backed off, but remained alert.

"Maybe if you learned to carry some decent manners, like this young lady, people would actually respond to your questions," Roberto replied coolly indicating to Sammie.

"Roberto, prosfero eycharistis."

"Are you actually going to defend him Joss? And tell me that you're not friends with that fifty year old."

"Thirty actually, and not only are we friends, I'm her godfather," Roberto said.

"But I thought her?" Rosetta began.

"I thought so too, but here he is, he went into hiding for some time, but I have yet to hear the entire story myself," Jocelyn said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I promise you koteinos prigkipissa, I'll explain everything when we get back to the castle. In the mean time, how about you introduce me to your friends."

"Oh, well…Roberto Sophronia, this is James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Sammie Hughes, Mel Dumitrescu, Remus Lupin, Amanda Dimitru, Jaiden Owen, Josh Randa, Josh Yale, Dominick MacCrae, and you already know my cousins of course, and," she smiled. "Rosetta Bianchi."

Roberto shock each of their hands firmly, "hello Potter, I know your father. We work together at the Ministry together, he's a really good man."

"Thank you sir."

"Please, call me Roberto, 'sir' sounds so old," Roberto laughed. It was a soft and gentle laugh that Jocelyn loved so much when she was younger.

"So what are you doing here!" Rosetta snapped, which caused everyone, especially Jocelyn, to look at her in shock; she never thought her girlfriend would actually snap like that. It was a rarity for her to ever get angry with anyone she was a peaceful creature. She protected Jocelyn no matter what the problem might be. If that were what she had to, she'd do it.

Roberto cocked his eyebrows but he didn't respond. He simply turned to Jocelyn, "I'm going up to the castle, and so I'll see you at dinner."

"I don't like him," Sirius growled as Roberto's disappeared into the distance.

"You don't like anybody," Sammie replied rolling her eyes.

"That's not true."

"Any ways, who wants to come with me to my aunts shop? I need to talk to her about a dew things and also pick something to wear for the Yule Ball."

"We'll all go," Lily suggested.

"I'll pass thanks, dress shopping really isn't a joy of mine," James said.

"Same," Remus, Dominick, Jaiden, and both Josh's agreed.

"However, I don't mind seeing them on you, wonderful ladies," Sirius said smirking.

Sammie rolled her eyes, "meet us back here in an hour."

"An hour? You're really going to take that long?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"Whatever, have fun," he replied kissing her check then walking off with James, Remus and the other guys towards Zonko's.

"Aunt Candace," Sammie called, as they entered Madame Hughes Dresses and costumes for all occasions.

"Is that my Sammie I hear?" came a voice. The girls saw Candace Hughes coming toward them. She was a slender woman like Sammie with flowing red hair.

"Hey aunt Candace."

Candace came out and embraced her niece in a powerful embrace. Tight enough to pop ones eyeball out of their sockets.

"How are you Sammie?" she asked.

"Very well. You remember Lily, Mel, Jocelyn, Raelene, Corbin, Rosetta, and Andrea?"

"Of course I do," she said, embracing the other seven girls.

"Oh Jocelyn, your orders are in, I was wondering when you were coming back to pick them up," smiled Candace at Jocelyn.

"Excellent, I can't wait to see them."

"All right, excuse me for a moment, I'll go fetch them."

"You bought eight dresses from here? Girl, these are expensive remember Halloween? And besides, what do you need eight dresses for?"

"Ah, here we are," said Candace, reappearing form the back room with eight dresses over her arms. She handed a dress to each of the young teens. Each dresses had the girls name on the bag written on a parchment.

"You bought dresses for us?" lily asked in amazement.

"We all have to look nice for the Yule Ball," Jocelyn replied shrugging her shoulders. "I just thought it would be nice if we all could have new dressed. Now go try them on."

"After about ten minutes in the dressing room, Lily was the first to emerge. She was wearing a sapphire blue spaghetti strap dress. It had to scalloped-crumb-catcher neckline; it was embellished with spray of sparkling rhinestones. The straps were Austrian crystal rhinestone. Fitted drop waist, extra full bouffant skirts of layers of tulle and crinoline over taffeta.

Sammie was the next to emerge; she was wearing a mint green silk with a v-neck hand appliquéd lace on the bodice. It fitted snug through the hips and flared at the bottom.

Mel was the next to come out wearing a stunning ball gown style gown with in jewel-tone green taffeta with black. The high-necked, drop waist bodice was over laid with black lace. The spaghetti straps criss-crossing the back and laced up in the back for a corset look. The bottom was a full ball gown skirt of green taffeta with black tulle and crinoline.

Andrea came out next, wearing a black and red style ball gown. The top was a fitted drop waist black bodice with charming red polka dots. The straps were a satin touch. The skirt was a black tulle and crinoline over red taffeta adorned with a double-streamed bow. Around her neck a black beaded choker.

After her was Corbin in a black and red pin striped taffeta. The bodice was adorned with a scalloped petal bust overlaying with black spaghetti straps. The skirt was a scarlet taffeta and overlaying with a black tulle and crinoline. Around her neck was a three-D crystal choker, and on her wrist a crystal bracelet.

Next was Raelene wearing a soft pedaled chiffon flower embellish the empire bodice of the whimsical gown of the black matte satin. The slim skirt was overlayed with n asymmetrical black chiffon overskirt and ornamented with dainty black streamer bows.

Amanda was wearing a gorgeous ball gown of deepest cobalt blue satin black taffeta and tulle. Sparkling rhinestones, twinkling from the folds of the side draped, dropped waist bodice. The skirt was layered of tulle and crinoline. On her head was a floral rhinestone headband.

Rosetta was the last one to come out wearing a red and black dress. The red was a tulle style reaching to her mid calf; while the black was more of a lace feel, reaching just past the red. Beads designed the bodice and the skirt giving it more weight.

"You girls look amazing in those dresses," Jocelyn gasped seeing all of them.

"Well, it's all thanks to you Jocelyn, you were the one who picked them out."

"Joss, how in the world can you afford all these dresses?" asked Lily.

"Don't worry about it Lils, I've already taken care of it," Jocelyn assured. "How do you like your dresses?"

"They're fantastic, words can not describe just how gorgeous they truly are. I could never have imagined getting one of these."

"James is going to love it on you."

"To the hell with that, he'll love it even more on the floor,"

"Oh jeez thanks Sammie, we're not even going out, and that's all you can think about."


	18. Truths about the past

Author's note: Here is a new chapter after weeks of leaving it. I still blame work and other books I'm reading. A big thanks to my readers.

Disclaimer: For the hundredth time, I own nothing, only my characters.

"Truths about the past"

Dinner that night went fairly normal beside the fact that there were many whispers and rumours going on about whom the new person sitting at the staff table with the teachers was.

"I don't see why he can't eat with the rest of us down here. He's not that special," Sirius muttered.

"What do you seriously have against Roberto eating up at the staff table?" Sammie asked elbowing him.

"I don't know. He's just not that special," Sirius muttered back rubbing his arm.

* * *

Over at the Slytherin table, Raelene and Corbin were having a difficult time eating with the realization of having their cousins godfather coming back after so long was really hard to actually digest. 

"I still can't believe Roberto finally showed his face after leaving her for so long."

"I know what you mean, why do you think he decided to show his face now?"

"I have no idea, but he better explain what is going on for our sake and for Jocelyn's. But yeah, he better have a good reason for disappearing, mom and dad were freaking out after aunt and uncle died."

Raelene sighed as she glanced up at Roberto who was eating his meal and keeping to himself.

* * *

Back at the Gryffindor table, Jocelyn was in her own little world, trying to out why her godfather would show up now and not contact her sooner. She still couldn't wrap her head around it. She could feel her friends' eyes upon her trying to figure her out. 

"So Jocelyn any ideas why Roberto would come here to see you after all these years?" asked Andrea.

"No idea. It doesn't seem like him though. Like he should have come here sooner, kept in contact more, have me some clue that he was alive, or what was going on with any of the others," Jocelyn replied. She felt hurt that Roberto had waited this long to see her, and angry at the same time.

But as dinner went on, Jocelyn put her fork and knife down on the plate and gave up on her dinner. She got up from her seat and headed down the aisle toward the exit.

"Joss, where are you going?"

"I'll be in the Common Room. I don't want to be here any more."

"Okay, we'll see you later on then."

"All right."

Jocelyn continued to make her way down to the door. She turned her head slowly to stare at her godfather with sad eyes.

* * *

Later that night at eleven, when the Marauders, Jocelyn's cousins, Rosetta, both Josh's, Dominick, Jaiden, Amanda, Lily, Sammie and Mel got to sit down with Roberto to have a chat when everyone else went to bed. 

"So, how did you get appointed as her Godfather?" asked Lily starting things off.

"How it all began was when I was eleven years old, I was an orphan and I was taken in by Kevin's father, Kevin and Melinda at the time were only sixteen. I attended school as well during the time of the school year and did some work during the summer vacation," explained Roberto. "By the time that Kevin and Melinda were nineteen years old, they became parents to Jocelyn, they were so proud to have her. During the times they were busy I was look after her, but there were so close to her it was a rarity for me to be there helping.

By the time I was eighteen, I was made into her godfather, since I've been there with her for so long," explained Roberto.

"Why the blood hell was she with her aunt and uncle and not with you?" demanded Sirius.

"When she was five going on six after she was bitten by a vampire and lycan, I am sure she probably told you that story of what happened, well after her sixth birthday things began to happen. It was during the night, I was sleeping in my room all was silent, until I heard a high pitch scream coming from Melinda's room. First thing that came to mind was get Jocelyn and get out of there while we still could. There was no time to check on Melinda and Kevin; I knew that their fates were sealed. I got Jocelyn from her room and hot her out of the house. Looking up to the sky I was the green skull with the snake coming out of its mouth and I knew it was the dark mark.

The entire family realized that Voldemort was handing around Greece and close to where we lived. Most of her family had been killed along the way. I had no other choice but to give her up to her aunt and uncle, knowing full well she'll be more safe with them then with me."

"Why was Voldemort after her anyway?" James asked.

"Her family is unique, and powerful in their own way. They have a strong connection to the ocean, they can communicate with the sea creatures and have control over the water. Voldemort found out that is was a very powerful connection and on top of all that since she was bitten by both vampire and lycan her powers would be triple the strength. Of course Voldemort couldn't have that. The only known survivors in the family right now are Jocelyn and her cousins as well as their parents."

"Oh Joss, I am so sorry to hear that," said Sammie, hugging Jocelyn.

"Thank you."

"Joss, you've never told that part," Rosetta said.

"Some parts I couldn't remember, other parts I just didn't want to bring up," Jocelyn replied.

"So, what about the water thing, what's up with that?" Amanda asked.

"Remember when I said I had a voice of a Siren? We're part sirens, on one side of the family, as well as mermaids, weird I know, but hey, no one is perfect, right?" Jocelyn answered.

"So Roberto, what about you? You said you knew James's father," Remus said.

"Ah yes, I worked at the Ministry in Mr. Potter's department. He was my boss."

"That figures," Sirius mumbled.

"Roberto, you said you went underground though," James said.

"I did. I stayed at the Ministry for a little while, then after hearing that there were things going on and Voldemort was getting more powerful by the second, I had to go into hiding until the heat went down."

"So why haven't you been able to get a hold of Jocelyn after all these years?" asked Jaiden.

"I was afraid if I sent out any mail to Jocelyn during my hiding, the owls would get intercepted and Voldemort would know she was alive, know her location and go after her. If I went to see her in person, I would make it very clear that something was up."

"So for many years, I've kept thinking to myself you were dead, no letter's, aunt Margaret and uncle Jonathan never said anything to me about it."

"Well that's all changed now, I am alive, and I'm here," Roberto said. "Now, I don't want to seem rude or anything, but I would like to have a word with Jocelyn in private."

"Understood."

Jaiden, Amanda, Dominick, Josh Yale, Corbin and Raelene all the left the room to head back to their Common Rooms for a good nights sleep with the others headed up to their dormitories for a well deserved sleep. Rosetta remained down in the Common Room, after everyone else left.

"I'll meet you in my room in a little while, I promise," Jocelyn reassured, kissing Rosetta on the lips.

After Rosetta left the room, Jocelyn turned her attention back to Roberto.

* * *

When James and Lily got up to their rooms, James looked around the room with a quizzical look. 

"Oh shit, I forgot my books downstairs."

"Don't worry about it right now James, I don't think Jocelyn would be too happy if you disturb her conversation with Roberto."

"I'm sure they won't mind. I'll be in and out quickly. I'll be back in a minute they won't even notice I'm there."

* * *

"I must say you did a good job in lying to them Roberto," Jocelyn said coolly. 

"As are you, figuring that they haven't found anything out yet, it's not like you to keep secrets from your friends for so long," Roberto replied.

"I do not like lying to them, they're my friends, and I shouldn't have to lie to them. I try to tell them about my past, but I allow things to gradually take its place, so they learn at different times," Jocelyn defended. "And Rosetta…"  
"You like this Rosetta don't you?"

"Yes I do, she is my girlfriend, and she is kind and special. She's not like any girl I've ever met."

"I'm surprised you've never told me about her before."

"I cannot tell you anything if you disappear from my life, and not bother to write, how do you expect me to tell you anything of my life if this keeps up?" shot Jocelyn furiously.

"But she mustn't know," Roberto said calmly.

"Why not, I can't keep this from her, she is my girlfriends, we tell each other everything."

"Because at the end of your final year, you won't be able to take her, any of them. The life your meant to live can't include them," Roberto said matter-of-factly.

"What if I refuse it? The underworld doesn't need me, did you ever think about that? You a vampire yourself, you know exactly what is going on!" Jocelyn fumed now standing up.

"Da-ku hime, listen to me, why do you think I had to go underground in the first place? When I heard that Voldemort was beginning to grow an army I heard he was recruiting lycans and the vampires. Most of them are going to him. There is no one down there to stop him from going, that is why we need you down there."

"Why didn't you tell us that part?" asked Jocelyn.

"I didn't want them to know what exactly was going on," answered Roberto.

"And keeping them in the dark like that was a good thing?" hissed Jocelyn.

"You seem to be doing a great job of that," snapped Roberto.

"I have to, I don't want them to have the same burden as me, and I want them to remain safe."

"That is why they are not to know about you and your past, and to what is to happen. The crowning with take place after your graduation and you'll take your rightful place," explained Roberto.

"What about Voldemort?"

"The war will take place shortly after your graduation, and we plan on him being dead before anything too outrageous takes place. He killed your parents and half your family for power. He's out looking for you for the same reason. But he knows your special, you have uniqueness to you and he won't stop till you're out the way, or worse," Roberto said.

"I won't abandon my friends, they are my everything."

"You have no choice Da-ku hime. They will not be able to live your life with you. You will be forbidden to see them."

"And if I don't?"

"With everything going on with Voldemort, it'll be condemning them death," Roberto responded.

"There are ways to protect them."

"Not when you have half the lycans and vampires going to his side. They will find you, and bring you down themselves."

"This is insane. I would also love to know how I was dragged into being the Queen here."

"You never knew? The ones who bit you were royalty, you now have the same fate."

"God, why does this have to happen to me?"

James who was listening from the stairs couldn't believe his ears. So that's why she never told them. But why hadn't she told them sooner? Was she going to continue to lie to them? He couldn't believe this. He quickly headed back up the stairs before they noticed him.

"Do not worry Da-ku him, I'll be around more often I am staying at the castle."

"Good to hear, but if you excuse me, I must be heading to bed," Jocelyn responded with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Jocelyn got up from the couch, gave Roberto a hug and headed up the stairs to her room. But along the way, she saw James standing by his door.

"James!" called Jocelyn.

"Jocelyn… I was…"

"I know where you were, promise me something, don't tell the others yet, I have my reasons for keeping it quiet. Don't listen to what he says about me leaving you guys, that's not going to happen, I assure you."

James merely nodded as he disappeared into his room, while Jocelyn made her way into her room where Rosetta was waiting. Slipping into the sheets, Jocelyn wrapped her arm around her and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:**

Okay, here's the thing it has been over a year since I even went near this story. For anyone who still reads this story I'm letting you know that I'll be rewriting it later on to improve it. Please stay tune and tell me what you think. Thank you for your time. Love.


End file.
